Surviving Winter
by RedAlaina
Summary: Columbia Marsh is ready to start anew. Moving to an out of the way area in a new state was just the thing she needed...but something is odd about the small, New York town. After thinking that all she wanted to be was away, she finds herself inexplicably drawn into her new towns life, Was the family she left worth it? Maybe... (Human AU, OCxIvan Braginsky) -REVISING A BIT
1. Nation, New York

_**Surviving Winter INTRO**_

Second Hetalia fic, this one will probably be a little bit more 'seriously written' than my last one. Human AU, so expect some 'dark traumatic past' for a few characters, because some people don't get the way Hetalia peoples act without SOMETHING going wrong. I suck at writing dark tho so we'll see how it goes. This is almost an experimental piece for me, since I'm expecting it to be far longer than most other things I've written, and my OC is...well, an OC. The same 'character' from my other one but a little bit more...structured, or that's the hope. I meant to add in others (Deter, Sacramento, Pitt, etc.) but with Hetalia already having a cast of loads and loads of characters I'll manage what I can manage. Thanks for reading and wish me luck! I want to do well by this...

The town is a made up town that I imagined would be in the lower-mid region of farmland in New York, just a couple of hours away from the big cities.

Expect these pairings to pop up: USUK, Franada (I love how that sounds for some reason), GerIta, Spamano, possible Austria and Hungary.

* * *

**_Surviving Winter_**

**Chapter One**

_**Nation, New York**_

* * *

It had always been a plain life, she surmised.

The road was stretched too far in front of her and the weariness of the drive was felt more in her stomach than anywhere else. Radio music helped, but the anxiety of arriving at her destination after several hours of solid driving had her tapping the steering wheel incessantly.

The State line was quite a ways behind her at this point, and she sighed deeply, trying to relieve some shakiness. It was a big move, going from Ohio to New York. Hopefully business would be better up here though. She glanced at the GPS sitting under her rear view mirror. Just a few more turns. The winding country road was a little more than less traveled, she decided. Good. At least she would have some peace and quiet out here. She finally pulled her packed truck up into the long dirt driveway. The large farmhouse in front of her was too big for one person. Far too big, actually. She clicked her tongue in annoyance. It would be a pain to keep a house that size clean on top of farm work. Maybe hiring a house cleaner would be in order sometime. Leaning forward on the dash, she grabbed one of the several maps of the new home state and glowered at it. She was only a couple of hours from the big city. She wondered if it would be a good idea to visit sometime after getting settled.

Moving by yourself is difficult. There is so much stuff to put away and organize...well, at least she could put everything just how she liked it without anyone else bugging her. While unpacking her dishes she sneezed. Geez, it was dusty. Furrowing her brow, she pulled a mini calender from her back pocket and checked the dates and schedules. There was a small town about ten minutes away. Maybe she could hire some helping hands. She yawned. Unpacking boxes already made her back and shoulders sore. Feeling oddly defeated and renewed at the same time, she walked upstairs to the master bedroom, where an old bed that would probably need replaced soon creaked under her weight. The mattress was new, at least.

Without even bothering with pillows or sheets, she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

The morning sun was so bright. That much hadn't changed, at least. The dusty, drawn curtains betrayed her as she blinked her eyes slowly, adjusting to the unwelcome intrusion.

"I was having a good dream too..." She murmured, yawning loudly, though no one else would hear. Tiredly she stood, leaning against the old-style dresser and pulling a drawer open to pick out a freshly unpacked outfit. Raising her head brought her face to face with her reflection in a dusty full body mirror, and she gaped at herself. "God I look horrible." She frowned, pulling at her long, unruly dark brown hair in annoyance. The skin around her eyes seemed to sag a little and her clothes were a rumpled mess.

Glad to to have the foresight to pay a little in advance, getting a hot shower and fresh change of clothes really helped brighten her outlook. She wanted help for today though.

She shivered. The heat hadn't been turned on yet and it was late fall. And she was more north than she was used to.  
After pulling on a long sleeve shirt and a pair of work overalls, she pulled on her boots and jacket, heading outside to lock the door, unhitch the trailer and make sure she had everything in the house and out of the truck.

She used the GPS to find the town. Hopefully she wouldn't have to use it too much more. Rather sick of driving, she felt like slouching rather tiredly until she saw the small collection of buildings ahead of her. Feeling interest prickling at her, she sat up to get a closer look. It was a cute little place, the kind of town you would stop at during long road trips for a bite to eat or ice cream, or just a nice little walk. People milled about on the sidewalks and crossed the street casually, and the amount of greetings exchanged between residence...it was the type of place where many people knew each other. Deciding walking would be better, she parked her large truck in the parking lot of a little cafe. It was mid morning, but there seemed to be quite a few cars here. Paying no mind to the people passing her, she walked inside to the chime of a bell.

_"Bonjour, mademoiselle!"_ A cheerful, accented voice greeted from the counter. The words caught her off guard, but she was pretty sure he was just saying hello. It was French, right?

"Um. Hello." She managed to say, looking up at the blonde male who had not really stopped moving. He was putting food into display cases and messing with papers and other various tasks she couldn't see. His work uniform looked a little too spiffy for any simple cafe, and his apron was powdered with a variety of foodstuffs.

"Oh _gracieuse_, what a lovely little flower I see before me this morning! I must say, _mademoiselle_, I have not seen you around before. That's a rare sight." He flashed a friendly smile, leaning over the counter to greet her better. His hair waved gracefully about his face. "Tell me your name, pretty flower! I would love to allow such sweet words to grace my ears."

It took her a second to ground her thoughts around the floaty man. "Oh. My name is Columbia. Is it really that rare to see a new face around here?" She wondered just how small the little town was. It wasn't something she wasn't used to, her old home was full of small towns like this one. It was almost a nostalgic feeling, being talked to as such. Some people would find it akin to needless flirting.

"In here,_ oui_. My little shop is almost always busy. Speaking of, what can I get for you?"

She noted he didn't even bother with a pen and paper. "I'm not sure. I'm new around here, so what do you recommend?" Was he the owner then?

"Well, _mademoiselle_ Columbia, have you eaten yet?" Such a relaxed expression on a man.

Actually, not since yesterday afternoon, she realized. Her mouth was suddenly watering at the idea of a fresh, hot meal. "No. Something...energizing would be good."

"Hm? How about I make an omelet?" He stuck a menu in her hand, and waved towards the dining area. "Tell me what you like and take a seat anywhere. I'll have one of my waiters bring it out to you in a flash."

She scanned the menu quickly, thinking it a little odd that the owner would bother being so personal, but at the same time finding it refreshing. "Tomatoes, ham, spinach...um. Cheese. That's all." She placed it back on the couner, watching the blonde take a bow and disappear behind double doors. Huh.

Taking a better look around, the dining area was larger than she initially thought. It wrapped around into long corridors that were full of tables. She also noted that there were enough people in here to match the half full parking lot outside. Some people had actually noticed her, walking to a lone table by a window. She looked out to the streets of the town, noticing a small market across the street and woodworking shop.

Maybe that would be a good place to look for a new bed?

"Your omelet, miss!"

Columbia snapped her head to see the waiter place a piping hot plate in front of her.

"And orange juice!" He added, placing the full glass on the table and dropping a straw with it.

"But how - " She frowned, looking up at the waiter. Dirty blonde hair, plain waiters uniform, blue eyes hidden behind a set of half frame glasses.

"He said orange juice would go best. That's all. Can I get you anything else?" He grinned down at her. Did anyone that worked here ever stop smiling? There's customer service and then there's...well, this.

"No, thank you very much."

"Enjoy your meal!" He turned and attended to the table behind him.

"Hm. I like this town." She decided, unwrapping her silverware and taking a bit out of the plain omelet. "Holy - " She almost dropped her fork. This had to be the best egg she had ever tasted! Actively forcing herself to slow down and enjoy it, she decided it was easily the best meal she had ever had. By the time she was done the waiter had returned with her check.

"So how was it, newcomer?" He asked cheerfully. He seemed to be a very upbeat person.

"Delicious! I didn't know eggs could be so fluffy..." She almost felt like laughing, but decided against it. "The owner. He is also the cook?"

"Oh, yeah. That's Francis. He loves his job!" More grinning from the young male.

"I can tell. He's foreign, isn't he?" Her gaze unwittingly wandered to the kitchen.

"Um, yeah. He's from France...this town's a little odd in that way. We seem to have a mix basket of all kinds of nationalty around here. It could be because we're so close to the City." He surmised, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"Well that's...interesting." Columbia was honestly unsure how to feel about that fact. Even if it was New York, it seemed a little weird. Stranger has happened before though, hasn't it? She paid her bill, leaving extra for the nice young waiter, and thanked him for the service. "Oh. I may come back. Can I get your name?"

He checked the amount paid, hardly bothering to be subtle about it, his face grinning the whole time. "Sure! Its Alfred."

"Thank you again, Alfred. And thank...um, Francis, for the meal."

"Hey, no problem! Come again!" He waved as she walked out.

Columbia stuffed her hands in her jacket, protecting the exposed skin of her hands from the chilly wind that rustled the air. Geez it was cold! It was too early in the year for this kind of coolness. She almost wished she had a scarf or something. Oh well. Crossing the street was easy, even without a proper crosswalk or streetlight. She was reminded of how much she loved smaller towns.

The small market had wooden crates put out with fresh produce. She walked over to inspect it. It was good quality food, that was for sure. Sitting in one of the boxes were some of the biggest, plumpest tomatoes she had ever seen. They looked delicious. She vaguely wondered if the cafe across the street bought his produce from this store. Knowing small town economics, it wouldn't surprise her. She peeked inside. A tanned man was sorting stuff with another young male. They seemed to be busy.

She instead turned her attention to the wood shop, which was full of furniture. The entrance made a chiming sound.

_"Ni hao!"_ The voice was high pitched, and all she could see for a greeting was a brightly colored sleeve raising over top of stacked chairs.

"Er." She paused. What? "Hello?"

_"Ni hao!"_ The voice chimed again, this time a bright eyed face came into view, peering from the side of the chairs. "Welcome!" He hopped excitedly towards her. "Can I interest you in some furniture today, aru?"

His accent was throwing her off. It was like he was having trouble not slurring the letters together, so he emphasized every word he said. His shirt sleeves were too long and his dark hair was pulled back into a thick ponytail. "Y-yeah, actually..." She looked around. There were tables, chairs, desks, shelving units...they were all beautiful. "You make all of these yourself?"

"Yes! I am wonderful at making things like this! I enjoy it very much, so I open the shop and sell on my own. Mostly I do custom order, though. Shop ware usually only hobby pieces, aru. They sell well for passerby, though."

She had to blink and listen hard to understand him completely. Not because he wasn't clear, but because he spoke a little on the fast side. "I see. Well, I'm...new, and I am thinking I need a new bed for my farmhouse - "

"Bed?" His smile fell, and he placed his too long sleeve against his cheek. "I don't think I have any beds made at moment, aru..." He seemed seriously disheartened.

"But you do custom orders?"

"Yes, I do, aru."

What did 'aru' mean? "Well, I might be interested in having one made, if your schedule is open."

"Hmmm..." He placed what she could only assume were his hands on his hips, though it was hard to tell with how his sleeves flopped around on him. "I think I can make time, aru. We can discuss arrangements. There are many type of wood and finish to choose from, and size, and cost..."

"Let's start with your rates." Columbia interrupted, starting to feel a little overwhelmed. He was eager, if nothing else. He showed her a picture book of what he had made previously, and she had to admit she was impressed. He obviously spent alot of time making things. It wasn't starting to look like this wasn't going to be cheap. It would last though, so maybe...

"Queen?" He paused as she asked the question, rubbing his cheek again. "I think it will be manageable, aru. What about detail?"

"Surprise me. Your work here is impressive. I like simple things though." She emphasized the simple. "Nothing too extravagant or fancy. Think more...classy."

"Oh, I see. Not a problem! Take awhile to make though, aru. How long can you wait?"

"I'll wait." Time didn't matter. She wanted a good bed. "So. What am I looking at for cost?"

"Hm. Material and work. But simple design...I say $4500 would be approximate cost, aru." He smiled.

Columbia frowned. It wasn't out of what she was expecting, but at the same time... "'Approximate?'" She repeated.

"If it take longer I will call and we can renegotiate. But most likely will not happen, aru. $4700, maximum." He reassured her.

She thought about it just for a moment before extending her hand. "Agreed."

He pulled his hand through his long sleeve to accept, shaking roughly. "Good, aru! I will get started soon."

"Yes, thank you mister..."

"Wang. Yao Wang. We have paper to sign, contract of agreement for payment and work." He explained seriously, moving to get behind his front counter.

"Oh. Sure." The words felt dumb in her mouth. It was a little bit of an adjustment getting through the day, a Frenchman cooking her breakfast at a small cafe and now a Chinese man who does excellent woodworking. And she was pretty sure the darker skinned man next door was Spanish, he kind of looked like it. Some paper and a pen were shoved onto the hard marble surface of the store counter and she read over the words, filling in the commission amount agreed upon and signing at the bottom. Mr. Wang slipped his hand out of his sleeve again to also sign the bottom.

"Be right back." He disappeared to the back for a moment, leaving her to admire the little hand-carved wooden figures on the counter before he bounced back in. "Your copy, aru." He stated, handing her a sheet. She looked over it before nodded.

"Thank you so much." She smiled up at him, realizing she was feeling a bit more relaxed all of a sudden.

"No no, thank you, aru. Will be lot of fun to make!" He smiled.

"I'll keep in touch then?" She asked, turning to leave.

"Will call with updates. Good-bye, aru!" He waved his arm, his sleeve flopping about lazily.

"Bye." She waved back, exiting the store with a chime. Walking out of the warm store reminded her how cold it was outside, and she shivered. Something had changed on the edge of the street though. A young man had appeared, sitting almost in between the market store and the wood shop, propping up paintings all around him. His bright blue jacket and pants looked worn down, and he seemed...tired, somehow. And maybe a little dirty. His hair was auburn, almost seeming to have more orange in it, and a single, prominent curl arched upwards from his head. How strange. The young man had stopped moving upon seeing her, his amber eyes almost looking like liquid.

"Ah, _ciao._ I've never seen you before. Veee~" His voice was soft, and almost sounded weak.

"Hi. I'm...new." She didn't expect to be addressed by a stranger in the street.

"Oh? Really? That's wonderful! I like meeting new people!" His face brightened considerably, and his attention somewhat returned to arranging the paintings. "So are you just visiting? On your way to the City?"

"Hm? Oh. No, I bought a farmhouse a little ways out. I'm a farmer." That sounded stupidly repetitive. A farmer buying a farmhouse. How original.

"I see. The season is over for now, though, isn't it? Vee... So what are you going to do in the meantime?" He had stopped propping up pictures and she noticed that a blank canvas sat next to him. He turned around, rested his back against the wall and started unpacking paints from a bag.

"Fix up...my house..." She started slowly, taking a serious look at the paintings. "Did you do these?"

He paused. "Yes."

There were paintings of buildings, animals, and flowers. Scenery and things, a couple of people. They held a level of vividness to them, and contained something she couldn't quite pin a word for. "Gosh, they're wonderful."

_"Grazie."_

"You must sell a lot of them."

At this, there wasn't an answer, and he had already taken a slender coal-colored stick to the canvas, sketching like there was nothing else to do in the world. He wore fingerless gloves and had pulled a thick hat on.

"Isn't it cold to do that out here?" She asked, watching his fingers. It wasn't hard to piece together that he was poor.

_"Si._ But I need to do something." For being so friendly, he was good at keeping a quiet voice and acting pathetic, somehow.

"I get it." She said. Talking to him any longer would only make her feel more empty. "I have an errand I need to run. Good luck with that."

_"Grazie."_ He repeated. Disappointment tinted his voice, but only slightly.

Well dammit. Why did it make her feel like she just kicked a puppy while it's down? She walked down the street hurriedly, seeing more restaurants and small stores. There was a small theater too. What caught her eye next was a little bakery next to a music store. Realizing she still needed to find some helping hands, she decided to duck into the bakery and see if anyone knew something.

The bakery was lightly colored, which she found surprising for a public place since dirt tended to stick to anything. But it looked brand new, it was so incredibly clean. Spotless, even, she was sure.

_"Guten Morgen."_ How many accents was she going to run into today? The man that appeared was almost enormous. He was muscular, slicked back blonde hair and sharp but bright blue eyes.

"Good morning." She replied, taken aback. "So is this place new?" Her eyes were still absorbing the atmosphere.

_"Nein._ Ve hafe had zis place for more zen ten years." He was hard to understand. She picked up that he must be German though.

"Is the interior new...?" There was no way it was still this clean after this much time.

_"Nein."_ He began to look annoyed. "Is zere somethink I can help you wis?"

Her eyes scanned the delicious looking cakes and treats in the display case, but she was still full from the best omelet in the world from earlier. "Sorry, I'm new around here. I just wanted to know if there was a place I could maybe find some farmhands."

The large man blinked in confusion. "Ze end of ze season..."

"Yeah, but I just moved into this large house a little ways out...I need some help cleaning the place up and moving stuff around. I'm not weak, but no matter how I look at it moving a couch on my own would be impossible." She tried to keep her face placid during the conversation. Alfred wasn't kidding when he said there were many different people around here. Facing the large German man was much more intimidating than the others she had already met, and her gut told her she did not want to be on his bad side.

"I see." He visibly relaxed, letting his elbows rest on the practially sparkling countertop. "Zen you might vant to try ze town hall. Is right on ze oser side of zis street." He pointed to his front door. "So go one street ofer from here, and ze town square is just a bit more down." He indicated the back of his shop with his thumb. So the same way she had been walking this whole time, just one street over. "Zere is a bulletin board. You can post vatefer you vant, as long as iz not publicly inappropriate."

She was glad he talked slowly. It made him easier to understand, and his accent was thick. She smiled a little at him. "Thank you! That's a great help to me."

"Iz no problem." He replied, holding up is hand. "Can I interest you in some pastries?"

She eyed the sweet-looking cakes again, thinking back on the tomatoes she saw outside of the market. All the shops here seemed excellent, she wondered how the town had stayed so small. "Not today. I'll be around quite a bit though, so I promise to stop in and have some cakes and coffee."

He nodded, satisfied with the answer. "Fery vell zen. Some oser time."

They waved silent good-byes, which Columbia found odd after all the exuberance and cheerfulness of the rest of the townsfolk she had met today. The town hall was easy enough to find, a nice lady at the desk (who sported nothing more than an Northern American accent) had instructed her to where the community bulletin was, offering to post it on the community website as well. Well that didn't seem like a bad idea. She filled out a short form, giving out her address and details of the jobs and chores she wanted done, sticking the paper to the corkboard with a thumbtack when she was finished. Satisfied with the day, and feeling the need to eat again, she decided to head back to her truck and that wonderful cafe. Then shop at the grocers for food and go home.  
The walk was brisker now that she had accomplished what she needed, and she made sure to stay on the right side of the street walking back to avoid the street artist. She knew she shouldn't, but she didn't need to feel any more depressed than she already did. Moving away from her family was a decision that didn't come easily.

Francis was nowhere in sight now that noon had come around, and the little cafe had become packed. She barely received a seat, Alfred offering no more than a 'welcome back, newcomer!' before scribbling down her order and dashing to the next table. Did he have any help?

Looking around she once again realized the prominence of mixed races in the room. Not that it bothered her at all, but it was a rare sight to see so many different people in the same place. She counted at least six different distinct languages around her as she waited for her lunch to appear. Alfred placed the chicken salad on her table with a wide smile and 'enjoy!' before running off again. She watched in amusement as he hopped from table to table, nearly tripping once or twice. Another blonde head was bobbing around as much as his, and it wasn't Francis. Well, at least Alfred wasn't working the whole place by himself. She finished her meal, which was just as delicious as the breakfast, and paid her bill, leaving a little bit more for the waiter this time around.

Feeling even more pleased after eating the wonderful food, she felt a little bounce in her step as she carefully crossed the street to the grocers shop. The young man wasn't sitting on the sidewalk she noticed, but his paintings were still there. She frowned. What kind of street artist leaves his product lying about? Inspecting the abandoned canvas's, she saw the paints had been knocked over, and the partially drawn on canvas was all messed up, like someone had taken a big paint-covered maker and purposely defaced the work in progress. This confused her more, and she checked the line of finished product to see if the same fate had befallen the pieces of art. They seemed fine, until she turned one over. On the back of the wooden canvas was a sloppily written 'FAG' in paint.

Well that's just rude.

She checked the others. Only one other had paint on the back of it, and it was just a little. Like someone had interrupted the defacing as paint dripped on the edge.

_"Cagna, che cosa stai facendo?!"_ A harsh voice shouted. She turned, a dark-haired but rather pale skinned young man was glowering at her ferociously. Oddly enough, he also had a weird, single curl that seemed to have a life of it's own, bouncing oddly high off the top of his head.

"Someone painted on the back of this." She said flatly. "I was wondering why they were left out here on their own." She had no idea what he said, but hopefully he understand her.

"None-a of your-a business!**_ Chigi!_**" The male shouted in English, snapping up the paintings.

Something inside of her twisted a bit, and she sighed. "Let me help." She asked.

The man glared at her sharply for a moment, filling his arms with the canvas's best he could before turning back towards the grocers. "Just-a bring them in-a here." His tone was dark.

She grabbed the few that were left, ignoring the spilled paint and entering the grocers shop with a ding of a bell. The young man was nowhere in sight, but there were some distant voices...somewhere. They were talking somewhere, but it was echoed, so she couldn't pinpoint it. Heavy footsteps alerted her to a person approaching, and the tanned man she saw earlier in the day descended a stairwell that was hiding behind the side wall of the store.

_"Gracias, senora."_ Ah, so he was Spanish. "That's very nice of you to help with my friends...product." He reached out to take the paintings, which she handed over with little grace.

"Not a problem. Why were they left out?" She didn't mean to sound insensitive, but her natural curiosity was piqued.

"Ah...there was an incident." He replied uncomfortably. Columbia fidgeted away her curiousness. It wasn't polite to pry.

"I see. Sorry. Are you still open for business?"

_"Si, si!_ Apologies, please, shop to your hearts content. I'll just be out a moment more!" He smiled politely, retreating back to the hidden staircase.

"Definitely the strangest town I've ever been to." Columbia murmured, scanning the store. It was too much of a pain to cook meals for one, so frozen vegetables and chicken breasts and the like would do. She tried to only get a few bags worth, since her truck was across the street. The tanned man seemed a little jumpy as he checked her out.

"Oh, and I'd like to buy a tomato or two from your outside baskets as well."

He nodded in acknowledgement, pressing some buttons on the register in front of him. "$43.55. Take whatever tomato you like." He spoke hurriedly and plainly, and she vaguely wondered if he was normally more relaxed.

She paid, thanking him for his time and left briskly. As soon as she left the door, she glanced back to see him sprinting back upstairs. The dark haired younger male never appeared again. She picked a modest tomato from the outside and glanced one last time at the spilt paint before looking both ways to cross the street.

* * *

Translations via Google Translate

_Cagna, che cosa stai facendo - Bitch, what are you doing?! - Italian_


	2. Important Things

**_Surviving Winter_**

**Chapter 2**

_**Important Things**_

* * *

What was with this town and having delicious food?

Two days after her excursion she sat at home, trying to clean the dust covered house thoroughly was a chore, but it needed done. She had taken a break to have a sandwich, and the one thing that stuck out at her was the tomato slice she had slid next to the ham and cheese. She tore the sandwich apart, picking up the juicy red slice of fruit and tasting it on it's own, delighted in it's light and crisp flavor. It had to be the best tomato on this side of the country, at least. She remembered the pastry shop she had passed on and vowed to do good on her promise to visit it. If it was anything like the grocer's shop or the cafe than this had to be the best move ever.

She finished her lunch, feeling a strange sense of being energized, and looked around. Still so much work to do. She found that the house didn't have electric heating but a large wood-burning fireplace in both the upstairs master bedroom and the living room. The first thing she did yesterday was chop enough wood to last her a week, she hoped. It wasn't quite cold enough to not stand it yet though, so the fireplace burned low. She vaguely debated how to furnish the house...she had good money, but doubted Yao Wang had enough time to custom build an entire farmhouses worth of furniture. A table, some chairs, and a couch had been left in the place, but the table was firewood as far as she was concerned and only one or two of the chairs would last much longer. The couch was nice, but dusty and a little too dated for her taste. Maybe she could sell it and buy a new one. The kitchen was at least updated, a newer model fridge and oven seemed to be separate entities from the rather dated but still nice counter tops. A dishwasher wasn't really necessary since it was just her, but maybe sometime. She could always paint the kitchen if she wanted it to look a little better.

A gentle knocking ripped from her decor thoughts. Curious, but lacking anxiousness, she approached the door, counting the squeaky floorboards on the way. The wood was heavier than a normal door, and the handle was old. More things to add to the list.

The auburn haired street artist stood at her porch, his feet skewering his stance and his shoulders drawn up defensively.

"Ah - you - oh -" His jaw seemed to stop working.

"Hi...again..." Was all Columbia could think to say. She was a little surprised to see him again. A running car sat in her driveway, the darker haired young man from the grocer shop sitting in the drivers seat. Not the Spaniard, she recognized. He looked a little angry.

"Um...the ad..." The high-pitched voice squeaked.

Columbia's lips tightened, and she had to actively stop herself from saying something insulting. He didn't have the muscle she needed, but at the same time...she sighed. "Yeah. Come in."

His face lit up, and he turned to the waiting car, waving. The man in the car drove off without so much as a signal.

"So what's your name?" Columbia asked, already moving to the kitchen to dig through the drawers for rags.

"F-Feliciano Vargas." He fidgeted in his clothes. They seemed to be pretty worn and dirty. She looked him over again. Was he going to cry?

"Why are you shaking?" She asked, shoving some cloth in his hands.

His shoulders jumped and he flinched, looking up at her with liquid amber eyes. "I'm just a little nervous, veee... Jobs...jobs are difficult for me." He twiddled his fingers, twisting the cloth in his hands.

"I see..." She frowned. She needed someone with a little more confidence, but so far he was the only one to answer her, and he at least arrived rather promptly. "Well. My name is Columbia. Columbia Marsh." She held her hand out to him, and he hesitantly accepted.

"Wow...you're so strong!" He exclaimed, his face breaking into a smile. Did that curl on his head just rise a bit?

"I do alot of work." She shrugged, not really sure how to handle the strange small man. He had to be older than her, but he acted so unsure. "Anyway, this is mostly just a cleaning job, for now, so there's nothing to be worried about. Just be careful of the fire place...I have some wood burning. There isn't electric heating..."

"Oh, it's fine. I think it's nice and toasty in here, vee~~." He grinned, nodding exuberantly. "So...what am I doing...?"

"Cloths. Rags. And this." She grabbed the aerosol can from hearth, tossing it to him. He barely caught it. "Dust anything and everything you can. There's a bucket on the back porch to clean the rags with. There isn't enough laundry to run the washer so I've just been doing 'em by hand."

"Veee, really? That's alot of work..." He looked around the house. "This whole place is all to yourself?"

She frowned. "Yeah, I know. It's a little big. But it was cheap, and the land is good, so..."

"It seems lonely." He observed sadly, and letting his features fall.

"It suits me." She replied. She knew he was right, and the statement clung oddly to the front of her brain. "You're being paid on the hour. Get started whenever you want. Oh..." She turned to face him. "The master bedroom, which I've already put a sign on, is OFF limits. It's already been cleaned anyway, so don't worry about it. Understand?"

He nodded weakly. _"Si..."_ Staring at his can and cloths, his looks seemed to falter even more.

Columbia grimaced. She felt guilty and didn't want to. He really did look pathetic, with his worn down jacket and jeans, his belt looked like it was about to fall apart and his boots had holes in them. She had more important things to worry about though. Like fixing the fences outside.

Yeah. That was more important, right?

Columbia's thickly gloved hands held the nail and hammer carefully in place. The fence was a wreck. It would be a good while before she could go and buy any animals to put in the barn, which needed cleaned out and fixed as well. It was weird though, the barn was actually in better condition than the house. If she worked a solid two or three days the fence could be in working order, then it could be painted. The sun had begun to dip already, the light disappearing fast over the horizon. Had it gotten so late already? Her stomach growled. Sighing, she dropped her hammer into the large jar of nails and made her way back to the house with it. Her land was large, and she began to doubt managing the place by herself. Maybe if she could get Feliciano to bulk up a bit he would stick around as permanent help...

"Feli?" She called going through the back door. She couldn't remember his full name at that very second. He didn't answer. "Feli!" She called again, and the padded footsteps rushed towards her.

"Ah- I'm sorry I'm sorry!" He cried, half falling forward and grasping the wall, and she looked at him quizzically.

"Sorry for what? Did you break something?"

"I...uhm. No." He admitted sheepishly, looking rather foolish as his shoulders drew back up.

"Did you...do something wrong...?" She pressed, pulling her gloves off and hanging up her jacket on the nearby coat rack. She noticed the knees of his pants were coated in dirt. His hands were dirty too. Dust sprinkled his auburn hair.

"I...don't think so. I just...veee...you sounded angry." He had started shaking again. What was with this guy?

"I'm not angry. Anyway it's getting late. I'm hungry. How goes the cleaning?"

"Good...I think."

"Let me see." She moved past him briskly, causing him to flinch back. The back door opened into a small hallway that had a half bathroom under the stairs, opening up into the kitchen and dining on the left and the rather large living room on the right. "Whoa." She stated, checking the shelving and woodwork. The walls were scrubbed clean and dust was near non existent save for the floor. "Good job." She stated.

He blushed silently.

"Get upstairs any?" She inquired.

"Veee...just the bathroom."

"Stay." She commanded, earning another flinch from him. The upstairs bath still needed a bit of work, but that was expected since she had no window or glass cleaner. Buying a good mop would be in order soon.

She trotted down the stairs. "Good, good. Let's eat something."

"Er..." He frowned, unsure. "You mean...both of us?"

She glanced over her shoulder. "Yeah."

"Oh..."

"Don't act so excited, it's just microwave chicken." She was starting to get annoyed. It wasn't that he wasn't nice or anything, he just looked so...hurt. He needed to cheer up before she went nuts.

"Vee...thank you." He followed her into the kitchen.

"So what does that mean anyway?" She asked as she retrieved enough frozen veggies and chicken from the fridge for two.

"What does what mean?"

"That 'vee' thing you're always saying." She brought down two plates and poured generous servings of veggies on them. "I mean, I'm not very well versed in other languages. I'm not even sure what nationalty you are to be honest..." She frowned at herself, as if chewing her own words. "Sorry. I'm pretty blunt sometimes."

"Ohh..." His head tilted slightly. "I'm not sure why I say it. But it doesn't mean anything...it's just me...and I'm Italian."

She felt like smacking herself. "I should have recognized that..."

"It's all right." He shrugged.

She looked him over again, then pointed to the kitchen sink. "You're hands are pretty dirty. You should come over here and wash up."

He looked at his hands, as if realizing for the first time how grungy they were. "Probably..." He slunk over, cautiously moving to the sink to wash his hands.

"...You're awfully jumpy. Are you all right?"

"Veee, _si si."_ He said rapidly, nodding his head. "I'm fine. It's always like this for me."

Columbia narrowed her eyes. That kind of attitude just made her mad. For a moment the only noise she heard was running water and the sound of the microwave. "Go sit at the table." She finally stated harshly after the water had run a moment too long.

"Oh, yes, of course." He clumsily dried his hands with semi clean towel from the counter before practically tiptoeing to a seat at the shoddy table.

The microwave beeped, signaling the finished meals. Columbia almost let the plate fall in front of the strange Italian, shoving a fork and knife in his hand.

"Careful. Might be hot on the outside and cold on the inside."

"Ahaha. Yeah. It's always funny how microwaves do that..." He bit into the chicken hungrily.

Columbia watched him. He ate like he was famished. "So who's the guy that dropped you off?" She asked casually, picking at her chicken with her fork.

"Hmph?" His mouth was full, and he had to wait a moment to speak. "My big brother, Lovino."

"I noticed you have similar hairstyles." She pointed to the odd curl spiraling upwards.

"Yeah...that..." He shoveled another bite of vegetables in his mouth.

"When's the last time you ate?"

"Um..." A weird silence. Not awkward, just...off. "This morning?"

It sounded like a lie. "All right." The chicken was nothing like the chicken salad she had at the cafe.

"So where are you originally from?" He asked, throwing her off.

"Um. Well..." She didn't expect him to start asking questions. Then again, she did not realize just how inquisitive she had grown. "Ohio."

"Oh, is it nice there?"

"Can be. It's wide. And flat. Kinda dull."

"So why'd you leave?"

"...Change of scenery." She stated reluctantly. It was a half truth, but still.

They both grew silent.

"So is your brother coming to get you?" She asked.

"Oh...I should call him."

"Phone's on end table in the living room."

_"Si,_ I cleaned around it..."

"Oh. Of course. Oh, hold on..." She dug out her wallet from her pocket, Feliciano looking over curiously. She plastered three twenty-dollar bills onto the table. "Thanks for the hard work."

He shakily accepted the money, nodding.

"Go call your brother."

She watched as the mousy man rose from his seat and make his way to the other room. His plate had been nearly licked clean, not even a single pea left. She sat back in her chair, brain itching about Feliciano Vargas and the rest of the odd town.

In two weeks the dust was nearly gone, the floors shone and the smell of lemon cleaner had replaced the mustiness. Columbia collapsed on the couch, which was new. A thick fluffy couch that you could sink into, with reclining seats on either end. "Ah...good job, Feli." She said as she sank in the cushions.

He fell to his side, his head hitting the armrest. "Thank you...veee..."

Columbia watched as the Italian started to fall asleep. He had shown up everyday two weeks solid to come and help her out, disappointed that he couldn't work the one day she went into town do check up on her bed and do some more shopping.

She had stopped by and tried the German's pastries. They were more delicious than she dared imagine.

He had appeared in the same worn clothes for awhile though. He must have known that she noticed, because he appeared in different outfits since. All of them seemed old and worn though. Questions burned on her tongue, but she wasn't willing to answer a lot herself, so it didn't seem fair to press too much out of him. What was obvious is that his brother and the Spaniard Antonio were rather protective of him.

She sat there, thinking. The house was too quiet, after settling into it. The floorboards no longer creaked and the cackling of the fire only made it seem more empty. Feli had fallen asleep, and although it somehow felt better that he was there, something still felt empty.

She hated that feeling.

"I need a television." She decided.

* * *

"That one." Columbia decided, pointing to a large, flat-screen television. The young sales clerk scratched his head, frowning.

"You sure, miss?"

"Yup. I want it delivered. And I need people to set it up for me. Oh, and I'll take the entertainment center from...oh, the second one. The one we talked about."

"The...the one with the remote drawer?"

"Yes, that one. Thank you...Tino." She squinted to see the nametag on the young mans chest, and he merely shrugged.

"If you insist. Follow me."

She filled and signed the check to hand to the store clerk, satisfied with her purchase. She skipped out of the store, hopping into her truck. "Hmm. I think I can pay my electric at town hall..." She muttered, and drove the two minutes to the large building on the square. A different lady at the desk directed to the utilities billing, and she followed the awkward signs to the proper place. A woman older than herself sat behind a counter, sorting papers and looking rather flustered. Her large...front part seemed to be causing her quite a bit of trouble.

"Ah...stupid papers!" Her accent was thick, and Columbia couldn't pin it. She rapped lightly on the door.

"Ah! Come in!" The woman stated, smoothing her platinum hair with a free hand. "So sorry! I am not my best today!"

"It's fine." Columbia responded, walking in smoothly. She placed a check on the counter. "Just here to pay my electric."

"Hm? All righty then! Should be no pro-"

"Katyusha!" A strong voice made them both jump, causing Columbia to scoot off to the side.

The woman behind the desk shrunk back as a tall, tall man approached her aggressively. "Why are papers filed so? Put country in COUNTRY folder and city in CITY folder! Is not hard."

"Bah! I'm so sorry! Was small mix up?" The female defended. Their accents were similar.

Colmbia stared. The tall man had feathery beige-platinum hair and prominent facial features. The most striking was his violet eyes, which she could only glimpse at. He wore an oddly worried look, like he was disappointed. But his tone held a level of intimidation. Something about him piqued her curiousity. The deep voice, thickly accented, captured her attention as much as his demanding presence.

"Don't have it happen again." He stated somewhat harshly, turning to leave. His long tan coat and scarf waved behind him.

Katyusha was shaking slightly behind her counter. "I'm sorry brother..." She whispered. Not low enough for Columbia to miss it though.

"That was your brother?" She blurted with wide eyes. Oops. What happened to refraining yourself, she scolded inwardly.

The other female stared at her incredulously. "You act like you've never heard of Ivan."

"I...van?" Columbia repeated the name carefully, staring at the open door. It sounded like Eevahn, but she wasn't sure how to join the letters in her head. It wasn't an American name either, something she was growing accustomed to the more people she met.

"You don't know?!" Katyusha stared wide eyed, and then shook her head. "No. I will not be spreading bad rumor. Your check will be filed."

Well that was sudden. Not the first time she's had to ignore the weirdness, she reluctantly walked out, shutting the door behind her.

The man was long gone. She was deadly curious now, but it might have to wait. Scanning the hallways ended up being fruitless, but she wanted to talk to him. It was near impossible without knowing where to look though, and she figured asking might be a little too strange or personal. Defeated, she sighed. Maybe a cake would help.

She soon found herself driving down the back alley of the bakery, parking in one of the many spots and running around to the front of the store.

_"Guten Tag."_ The German greeted. She recalled his name was Ludwig.

"Hello! Chocolate mint cake, please?"

_"Ja."_ He bent down to retrieve the cake from the display, typing some numbers in the register.

She glanced around. There were only two other people in the store, sitting at table sharing a private conversation and a large pastry. "So something weird piqued my interest today while I was up paying my electric bill."

"Vhy are you alvays wis ze questions vhenefer you come here?" Ludwig asked, a frown creasing his already serious set face. This was the third time in a row.

She shrugged. "I'm curious! And you're the only one I know that gives me direct answers." She tried to imagine asking the flighty French cafe owner about serious matters. Haha, no.

He sighed, leaning over the counter. "Fery vell, zen. Ask avay."

"So there's this guy named Ivan who works up at the hall-"

At this, the German's eyes widened, and he looked over her head to see the couple. "Uhm. Zat is..."

She frowned. This must be a local thing. It didn't phase her curious mind though.

"Look, I don't know you fery vell. I don't know if I am ze best person to talk to for zis..." He sighed again. "Vait here." He retreated for a moment, and she waited patiently. He was gone more than two minutes. "Nefermine. Just take you cake." He pressed the plate towards her, slipping a paper under the platter. She just barely noticed.

"Thank you, Ludwig." She grabbed a fork from the little dispensers and sat down casually, ripping the folded paper open while jamming a fork in the moist treat.

It looked like a copy of an old newspaper clipping. There was no picture, but the headline read 'Murderer walks after dropped charges due to lack of evidance'.

"Yeah, that's not creepy..." She whispered to herself.

_'Ivan Braginsky walks free after a surprise turn of events in the courtroom concludes the case. After only two weeks in jail the city worker is reinstated in his position and given back his former job, which has caused some uproar amongst the people. The parents of the deceased - '_

The small clipping ended there. She frowned, confused. There were so many things wrong with this picture, right? So he might have killed someone. Key word being _might._ But according to the clipping there was some kind of...misunderstanding or something. A lack of evidence, maybe? Either way, two weeks was barely anything to get worked up over. If there was even a chance of such a thing, he wouldn't have walked free so soon. She glanced up at Ludwig, who had made a point to go back into the kitchen. The bite of the delicious cake curbed her annoyance. Maybe she should check up on her custom made bed.

"Please do not ask about such things!" Yao Wang practically screeched, his arms going rigid at his sides.

Columbia looked back at the newspaper clipping dumbly. "What's the harm in asking?" Ludwig's reaction was one of reluctance. Mr. Wang seemed scared.

"Ask all you like, but don't blame me when he starts coming after you, aru!" He heaved a sigh, giving in and lowering his voice considerably. "He kill that man with just a simple water pipe! And when he walk around town, he always carry one of those with him! No one talk to him, no one approach him, aru. He kill you otherwise."

"A...wait." She drew circles on her forehead with her fingers. "So you're all scared of him? Because of a case that fell through? I mean, what if he didn't do it?"

"I say too much already, aru." He turned around, shrugging his shoulders and waving her off. He was acting annoyed. "Anyway, your custom order be done in a couple more weeks. If you're still around to receive it and pay me, which I hope you are."

Columbia frowned, but accepted the defeat. "I will be. Thank you for your time, Mr. Wang."

"Just call me Yao." He called as she left.

She debated asking her house cleaning Italian friend, but he had only recently stopped shaking around her, and if Ivan was such a scary topic for the townsfolk than she almost cringed to think of what mentioning him would do to the frail young man. He had started to brighten up a bit more, seem a little less frail.

Today, they were out painting the fence. And it was getting colder out.

"We better make this a rush job, Feli." She said, noticing how the paint wasn't drying too well in the crisp air.

"Oh? But i want to get it just right..." Even gloved, his nimble fingers knew exactly how to manipulate the brush to get the job done. She was impressed. At the very least he was meticulous.

"It's fine. Fences like these break down often, so we'll have to replace it eventually anyway." Groaning, she stood, feeling her shoulders and back make little popping noises from being bent down so long. "Gosh it's cold. Hey, let's go to the cafe for dinner."

His face fell a little. "Oh... all right?" They packed up their brushes and buckets, making the short walk to the back door of the farmhouse.

"Go ahead and take a shower." It's good to have big buttons on a coat when your fingers are cold, she thought.

"Vee? But what about clothes?"

"I have some shirts I think might fit you. Eh. Follow me." She removed her boots and placed her coat on the rack, letting the gloves and hat to just fall to the floor carelessly before moving to go upstairs.

"Ah, wait!" Feli struggled to get his boots off, hopping after her clumsily.

He followed her upstairs, leading him into the master bedroom.

"Ah, but this place is off-"

"I don't want you going through my stuff cleaning. But this is fine." The room was kind of big. The creaky old bed looked like it was on it's last legs, and she would be glad when Yao finished the new one. She dug through her closet, looking for a specific item... "Ah-a! Here - " She passed him a slightly crinkled white button up and a pair of black pants.

Feli fingered the clothes, accepting them with hesitance. He checked the tags. "Vee...I think they might fit..."

"Well get hopping then. Go shower." She waved him off, returning to her closet to search for something.

Both showered, changed, and buckled into the truck, Columbia grinned. "You really do look a lot better like that." She glanced at the Italian, the shirt tucked into his pants neatly, his slacks complimenting his thin figure. He almost looked feminine.

He flushed slightly, nodding quietly in agreement. He played with his bangs. "When should I return them?"

"Ah, keep them." She said off-handedly. "They're not even mine."

"Veee? Then whose are they?"

Her features fell, and she let herself slump forward a little on the steering wheel. "Oh, they belonged to my ex fiancee." She breathed, and his curious stare widened.

"Oh? What happened?"

Her fingers absent-mindedly begin to tap on the steering wheel, her free leg bounced slightly. "Story for another time. Just keep the clothes." She bit her tongue from saying 'you need them more than I do anyway'.

Spotting her uneasiness, he shrunk back in his seat. "Thank you."

Being dinnertime, the cafe was fairly packed. They had to wait a little bit for a table.

Feliciano was getting embarrassed over his stomach growling. Oddly enough, that made her laugh a little. Not because she was laughing at his pain, but because he was acting...cute. She pondered the thought a little. Feli wasn't her cup of tea for dating material, but he was sweet. Like an endearing little brother. "It's all right." She placed a hand on his shoulder. "We'll eat soon."

"S-sorry-" His face was beet red. She wanted to laugh again, but shrugged the feeling off.

They sat in the waiting area, her carefree mood being spoiled by something off in the air. It took her a moment to realize people had been actively trying not to notice at them. Her frown hardened when she caught one man staring incredulously. His flustered face confused her. What the hell was wrong with this place?

"Columbia!" Alfred's voice called cheerfully, and she urged Feliciano to get up with her.

"About time." A grin spread on her face. "I'm starving." She flashed Alfred a smile, and he returned it in spades.

"Table for two-?" He just finished asking when his eyes fell to Feliciano, whose shoulders drew slightly. For the first time, Columbia saw Alfred's smile fail him.

"Feliciano."

"H-hi, Alfred..." The Italian uncomfortably tried to stand a little behind Columbia.

"I wasn't aware you two were acquainted." Alfred continued, his face was drawn seriously. She may not have known the waiter very well, but it did seem out of character. "Sorry, follow me." He turned abruptly, leading them to the right side of the restaurant.

"Feliciano works for me at my farmhouse. It's too much space to manage on my own." Columbia tried to speak smoothly. The awkward mood was not what she wanted to grow accustomed to.

"Oh. Is he any good?"

The question surprised her. "Yeah...no way I'd be in a liveable situation right now without him." They sat at their table.

"Drinks?" Alfred asked. His smile hadn't returned yet.

"Cola." Columbia stated flatly. Their looks turned to Feli.

"O-oh. Um. Water." He fidgeted uncomfortably.

"Be right out with those." Alfred moved swiftly as ever, and Columbia stared across the table.

"So...you wanna talk about it?" Her voice had lowered, and he flinched.

"Not really. At least. Not here." He was fidgeting a lot.

She pointed to the menu. "What are you getting?"

He frowned. "Oh...well...see..."

"I'm paying for dinner, so don't worry about it. Just. Get whatever you like." She spoke quickly, sensing his hesitation.

At this he grew silent, and the slight shudder didn't go unnoticed. "Aw, come on. Don't cry." She refrained from groaning as big, silent dewdrops slid down his cheeks.

Hand shaking slightly, he retrieved a pen from his pocket and plastered a napkin on the table, writing something down and passing it to her.

_Thank you for everything. Spaghetti please._

She let out a deep breath, nodding. "All right."

Alfred returned with the drinks, his dashing smile returned. "Steak dinner, medium rare, loaded potato and fresh veggies. Feli will have spaghetti."

Jot and run, jot and run. They needed more help here, didn't they? The same people were here all the time...

"Thank you." Feliciano's tiny voice rose carefully. He wiped his eyes, shooing away the tiny bits of sadness that were left. "You've been so good to me..."

"I don't really see it that way." She stated, letting an elbow hit the table and pointing at him. "I posted a job and you responded to it. In my mind, you're the one that has helped me. I'm just your employer."

"Vee...but can't we be friends, too?"

The idea made her frown. The thought had honestly never occurred to her. "Well..."

"Friends take friends out to dinner...not employers..." He picked at his napkin, and she nodded, hesitantly, in agreement.

"Point taken. Fine, friends then." Francis was busy, she guessed, looking around. The food was taking longer than usual, then again, she had never been here during a dinner rush.

She chatted with Feli, the sight of him cleaned up properly and in decent clothes really brightened his usually drab appearance. There was another element that helped though, and he smiled wholeheartedly at her. She frowned, slightly, wishing she could smile back.


	3. Settling, Speculation

_**Surviving Winter**_

**Chapter 3**

_**Settling, Speculation**_

* * *

"That's beautiful." Columbia said, watching as the two larger men carefully placed the large tv down on the brand new entertainment center. She stepped back, admiring the view, falling into her couch as a test run. "Perfect. Thank you."

"Hm. Your welcome." The bulkier of the two said. He talked quietly, like nothing could bother him.

"I told you I wouldn't drop it, mushy brain!" The other man stated, jabbing the bigger man in the ribs. He seemed more excitable than his partner. She noticed he was considerably more tan as well.

"Oh? I am still not going to pay you."

"We agreed!"

"I said no such thing..."

"Coward! You're just so-"

These two obviously did not get along well. "Guys, it's fine." She dug through her wallet and handed them each a ten dollar bill. "Are you like this in front of all your customers or am I a special case?"

The smaller of the two laughed. "Ah no, its always like this. Dead brain here just ticks me off."

"Maybe if you weren't so easily agitated we could focus on our jobs more..."

"What was that?"

"Stupid head."

"Jerkules...!"

The looked like they were going to start fighting. "And out there door you go, before you break the nice lady's new TV!" Columbia shouted, sweeping her arms towards the front. "Thank you and good bye!" The men stared at her for a moment before silently grumbling and marching out. She could hear their loud, arguing voices from outside though, even as they drove off.

Exasperated, she returned to her couch and collapsed into the soft cushioning, grabbing her new laptop off of the end table and deciding to do a bit of digging.

_Murder cases in Nation, New York_

There wasn't a whole lot to go on except for a few newspaper articles. The case apparently involved two deaths, one of a guy named Hartwin, and another 'victim' whose name was undisclosed. The undisclosed was beaten to death with a blunt object, and the Hartwin victim was just plain beaten to death, and died of internal bleeding and bruising.

The only other thing she could find is that it was a hate crime, but it didn't specify what kind. Most other names and people involved seemed to be missing, too.

_Ivan Braginsky, Nation, New York_

She found a birth date and a couple of pictures. He was smiling in both, and actually looked like a nice guy. Not the tall, intimidating person she saw in town hall. Other than that though, it looked like his record had been scrubbed. Nothing to indicate a heartless killer.

Then why all the fuss? Why so sure that he was problematic? She wanted to ask Ludwig again, but decided she had bothered him enough. For now, at least. She pondered and pondered. Maybe it was just something she would come to learn in time.

She saw him once more when she went to town hall to update her bulletin board post. She chewed on the end of her pen, wondering how to word the updated ad. Then he strolled through a door, his coat swaying with his steps. He was carrying a water pipe with him, Yao wasn't kidding. Whatever reputation he had with the people around here it seemed he was intent on solidifying it. It didn't help that he had a incessant smile spread across his face. However he was trying to come off as, it didn't seem natural. She still couldn't figure out was his accent was.

"I want that moved to next week..."

The conversation he was having was boring. Not interested enough to care, she just glanced and focused on looking at him. Tall, yes. Intimidating, maybe. It seemed more like all talk and no bite. She must have looked a moment too long, because he turned to face her, his grin widening.

She jolted in her seat. What was with that look? His eyes were drawn up by the grin, and he approached her, one slow, deliberate step at a time.  
"Ah. I've never seen you before." He greeted, spinning the water pipe in his hand and hooking the end of it on the edge of her paper. He pressed it down, so he could see what she was writing. "You bought farm outside of town. Are you tending it all by yourself? Such a small person for so much land." His grin widened again.

She wore a placid face. If he was trying to freak her out, the worst thing to do was to let him succeed. The 'small' comment irked her. There was a little problem though. She saw him up close for the first time, the odd smile stretching his face almost unnaturally, his violet eyes didn't shine like they were supposed to, they almost looked frozen. Even though the only part of his body she could make out was his crazy height and face, she could tell he was naturally handsome. Actually, that seemed to be a trait quite a few people here shared. Alfred, Francis, even Yao had a level of attractiveness to him. She could see them though too, and Ivan seemed to hide under his large coat and scarf. For a moment, she wondered what it be like to touch is almost silver hair, it looked light and fluffy as feathers. Finally, after taking a moment to absorb the tall man, her mouth finally caught up with the response that popped in her brain. "I can manage until Spring. Anyway, I don't believe we have met. My name is Columbia. Columbia Marsh." The water pipe thing was annoying, and strange. She pulled her paper from underneath it and returned to writing, not facing him on purpose.

"But you have to survive winter first!" His voice was sing-song, like he was mocking her. "Winter is no fun. Cold and white. Is the season of death."

She forced herself not to flinch, but looked up at him. He was still smiling evenly, like the comment was entirely normal.

It most certainly was not. For whatever reason she thought of her hippie friend from back home who was constantly talking about people's 'aura's'. If she was here now then what would she say about mysterious Ivan?

Maybe just that. 'Mysterious'. Would 'dark' and 'cruel' follow?

She forced a smile. "So does that mean if I survive winter, then I beat death?"

His face morphed from a smile to a quizzical stare, his eyes lifting in surprise or confusion, it was hard to tell. "Oh? Did I say that?" He shrugged his shoulders slightly, though it was hard to tell because of the thick coat. "Is no matter. You gave your name, Miss Columbia. I am Ivan Braginsksy, I work in the water department. I enjoy my job. Everyone has to come and see me eventually." The smile he gave was sweet, almost like he was genuinely happy with the idea of people forced to come see him.

She was starting to understand why people were scared of him. At the same time, he was off putting and making her uncomfortable, but the words and seemingly deliberate attempts to scare were lacking something. "Well, it's always good to do something you enjoy. I live too far out though, I have a well so I guess that excludes me." She smiled back at him, and his looks darkened, confusion clouding his features. "I really have alot of work to do. It was nice meeting you though." She extended her hand, which he just stared at quizzically, his strange creepy stare not falling at all. "...Fine, geez. Maybe I'll see you around." She pinned her finished ad to the corkboard with a thumbtack and left with a wave.

* * *

Feliciano fell over again, breathing harder than he should have been.

"Feli...if you can't even chop some wood, then I dunno if I can keep you working here for the winter. The barn needs fixed and it's no easy task - "

"No, I can do it!" He said determinedly. He raised the ax again, bringing it down as hard as he could.

Columbia watched, defeated, as he repeatedly tried to split the log. Maybe with a little work he would be okay. A large truck pulled into her long driveway, and she smiled wide. "Yao's here!" She cried, breaking into a dead run towards the driveway. The truck pulled all the way in, making use of the large free space to turn around and back in towards the front door of the house. Thank God, he had finally arrived. Ever since her little talk with the tall, light, and mysterious Ivan she hadn't been able to get the beige-silver haired man out of her head. Something about him intrigued her so she had kept herself busy, working her fingers and hands to the damn bone just to distract her wandering thoughts. The new bed was the first thing in a long time that she was legitimately excited for, and made for the perfect distraction.

Feliciano followed her, watching anxiously.

Yao jumped down from the tall delivery truck, his sleeves flopping around him. He had the good sense to dress warmly, at least. It was getting closer to winter. "So, it is done!" He called, and Columbia grinned excitedly. She had been waiting for this. The bed upstairs creaked way too much for a decent nights sleep.  
The ponytailed man unlocked the back of the truck, which was full of wood pieces, big and small. "Made for easy transport. I can assemble it inside. Biggest part is headboard - " His sleeve flopped forward, indicating the large but flat wooden piece leaning against the inside of the truck. " - but is short. Should fit through door no problem, aru."

"Let's do that piece first then." She said, climbing into the large truck. "Feli, start taking the smaller pieces upstairs to my room - carefully - and put them in an out of the way place. We're gonna have to flip the mattress off the old bed and lean it against the wall, got it?"

_"Si - !"_ The thin man said, grabbing a few pieces of carved wood and running inside. Yao seemed to be scrutinizing him.

"What, you got a problem with my helper?" She asked, lifting one side of the headboard to inspect it. There were small, intricate details carved into the wood, but it was classy. Had a very victorian feel to the style.

"Felciano Vargas is bad news. Bad luck, for sure!" He nodded. "Nothing good come from him, aru." He jumped up into the truck as well, rolling up his sleeves to help lift the solid headboard.

"Then why do you let him sit outside your shop to sell paintings?" She grunted. It was heavier than she thought, but Yao seemed to be holding up his side rather easily.

"Hmph. Just because I think he be bad luck, does not mean I don't feel bad, aru." The smaller man didn't even seem to be struggling as he carefully dropped himself over the edge of the truck, holding up the heavy wood with little difficulty as they descended it out of the cargo space.

"Why do you- huff - feel bad?" How was he doing that?

"Hm. If he has not said anything, then I should not either, aru. I'm not even involved." They backed into the front door. It was short enough that it wasn't a problem.

"Strange. Though he did almost say something - once - " She breathed, feeling her shoulders want to take a break from the strain.

"You all right?"

"Fine." She replied.

"We should switch for stairs, aru..." Yao said, carefully dropping the wood. He did not let his hand off of it though.

"If you're sure." At the top of the stairs, Feli had just started to come down.

"Stay there, Feli." Columbia said. "We might need your help."

He nodded timidly. Strange, she expected some kind of reply.

She and Yao switched places, and again he seemed to have little trouble. "Uhm, turn it a bit...the wall." She pointed out the piece that just seemed to jump right in their path and he nodded.

"Good eye, aru." Getting the large piece up the stairs was easier than she thought, and before she knew it it was lying against her bedroom wall.

"Where do you want it, aru?" Yao asked, looking around the room.

Columbia breathed deeply, noticing the mattress was sloppily slumped against the wall. "Right where the old bed is. This one is firewood." She complained, kicking the bottom of the creaking old piece with her boot.

"I can disassemble this one, no problem. Just bring up rest of new pieces, aru." He fell to the floor, removing the backpack that she just noticed he was wearing. The clinking of tools only mildly surprised her. She and Feliciano brought up and took down the new and old wood, and Columbia's mind was working in overtime. Compared to the gorgeous new bed, which was a dark wood, everything else looked like crap, save for the TV and new couch. The dresser that came with the room was nice, but needed redone, so did the large mirror.

"Vee, Columbia...? How do you want to take down the old headboard?"

She stared at the creaky piece of crap for a second before looking back at him.

"Got my ax?"

"Yes, but..."

"Good. Get to choppin. Do it in the hallway and clean up the scraps after. When the pieces are small enough you can take it down easy. Stack the wood by the fireplace, and be careful of splinters. Actually, wear gloves."

"O-oh...all right." He shuffled out of the room, and the violent sounds of splintering wood echoed.

"Whiny baby..." Yao muttered.

"Not too many people seem to like him..."

Yao remained silent.

"Yao, I've been thinking. This is a gorgeous piece of work you've made for me. Are you still open for more business?"

Yao turned to look at her. "You are joking, right?"

She shook her head. "No, not really. See, I was thinking the rest of the furniture in here could use some refurbishing. Plus my kitchen table is old and kind of small, and there would need to be a matching set of six or eight chairs..."

"Hold on. That is lot of work!"

"I know. I also want the cabinets refurbished and the mantle in the living room replaced."

"You nuts! That is months of work, aru!"

She paused, staring down at him as he screwed the small pieces together. With what the bed cost... "Seventeen thousand." She stated simply.

His eyes turned into big, brown saucers. "Come again?"

"In addition to the payment for the custom bed, I will pay you a total of seventeen grand to properly furnish and finish my house. My woodworking sucks in comparison to this. Good enough for the barn, maybe..."

"Hey." Yao had stood to face her, his expression turning serious. "Who are you, aru? You have been a strange one since the beginning. So inquisitive."

"I'm just a farmer in search of a fresh start. Trust me, I'm not new to this business. I still need to get the equipment and hire hands for the Spring..."

"Tell you story. Strange girl strolls into town, shops for everything, aru. Never sticks around town and is apparently loaded! Are you thief on run, aru?"

She giggled. "Wild theory. No, nothing so...underhanded. She let her head rest on the back of the wall. "I guess I have been acting a little suspicious though."

"'Little'? You have this huge house. You honestly believe that people think you would buy this just for yourself, aru? This house is made for large families. And you claim to be alone! Is very strange, aru! Farmers are family-oriented, normally."

"Gosh, I guess I never thought of it." She shrugged.

"I take it back. You just head full of air, aru." He indicated, jabbing his flapping sleeve in her direction and sighing. "Very well. I will take long job. It is very good offer, aru."

"Promise the money isn't stolen." She said, smiling lightly.

"First the whole thing about Ivan and now this...I am beginning to think you are more trouble than worth, aru."

"Oh yeah. I talked to him." Figures the moment she finally got a few minutes without thinking of the man he comes up.

"...aru?"

"He's...different..." That faced stared back at her in her mind.

"Eh?! You...what did you do?!" Yao had stopped his work for the second time, staring at her in bewilderment.

"Nothing." She shrugged. "He just talked to me. A little creepy, but..." Her brow knitted in thought. "He lacked intent. You know what I mean? All show and no bite."

"You - you weren't scared?"

She frowned. "What's there to be scared of? All I've seen people talk about his the assumption that he's done something. But - "

"Think what you will." The Chinese man replied, suddenly cutting her off. "I have work to do, aru. Excuse."

Columbia's expression hardened, but she left him to his own devices.

What the heck were they so afraid of?! It didn't make sense, and although she had been able to dig up snippets of information, few people were willing to let any details go. Whatever it was, he didn't scare her. In fact, she worried he did the exact opposite.

* * *

"Gosh, it's too early for this..." She groaned, driving into the small town carefully. It was the crack of dawn, and the small little town was quiet. Feliciano wanted to show her something though.

The streets were still empty, but she noticed Francis's and Alfred's car in the lot of the cafe. Over the couple of months she has been living in that small house, she has had made a point to eat the Frenchmen's cooking at least once a week. Maybe a good breakfast will help her stay awake.

Inside was rather empty, which didn't surprise her, but Francis seemed alarmed at her arrival.

_"Mademoiselle_ Columbia! What are you doing here so early?" He looked like he was going to panic.

"I had an early errand to run, but man am I tired. It's not too early to place an order, is it?"

_"Non,_ but the thing is..." He leaned over the counter, whispering lowly. "Ivan is here."

"Um...so what?" This was getting ridiculous. "I'm hungry, Francis." She would've pouted if she didn't feel that it was beneath her.

"All right, all right, suit yourself. Don't say I didn't warn you. Alfred!"

"Yo, Francy what's - ah! My favorite customer! So early..." The honey blonde waiter checked his watch. "Follow me, I guess." He turned, shrugging.

Alfred did not share the feelings of his employer, apparently. He had no problem with her being just another customer. She spied Ivan, sitting alone at a small table, eating silently. Abandoning the route Alfred had planned, she approached the seat across from him, and smiled. "Mind if I join you?"

At this, Alfred did stare nervously.

Ivan paused his meal, looking up at the young woman. "Oh. Is cheeky little girl from the other day."

"'Cheeky little girl'?" Columbia cocked an eyebrow. "You're the stuck up one that wouldn't introduce yourself properly. Or shake my hand."

"Oh? I'm sorry. I did not mean to be so rude. Sit." He gestured towards the chair she was holding on to. "I will buy you breakfast as apology then all will be good, _da?"_

She assumed the last word was some kind of confirmation. "Works for me. Alfred, I'll have an orange juice and an omelet." The young man simply adjusted his glasses before running off, not uttering a word.

"Alone at last." Columbia started, staring down the violet-eyed man. She didn't like to be intimidated. "So why is it that everyone is so afraid of you?" It was satisfying just to see him again. That air of mystery, the odd, low tones of his voice and the strange stares he gave. She felt excitement grow in her chest.

"People are afraid of me?" He asked, his expression confused.

It was hard to tell if he was playing dumb or if he really didn't realize. His confusion was simple, not twisted or contorted too badly...almost like a child.

"You've had to have noticed at some point." She confronted pointedly.

"This conversation is strange." He said, frowning. "People come see me all the time." His smile returned easily. "All is fine."

He was being serious, she realized. He had no clue. "You know...you look odd when you smile." She added, noting the lackluster gesture.

"I think I look cute!" He pointed to his own face cheerfully.

She squinted, as if to purposely skewer her vision of him. What was wrong with this man? Actually, come to think of it, it wasn't just him. Feliciano, Lovino, and a couple of others...herself including, she quickly realized, all had something to hide or something that they couldn't talk about. The number one no-tell rule went to whatever this man in front of her had did. All she had heard was speculation, no solid facts. There was something wrong with this town.

Bad luck indeed, Yao.

Either way, she could tell Ivan wasn't a deadly threat like everyone thought. If a man wanted to kill, you would know. Ivan was creepy, but he didn't give off that murderous vibe. It was closer to think that his mentality was slipping and he simply had a hard time keeping track of what he was saying. Or his intentions didn't match what came out of his mouth. At the very least he was interesting. Maybe that's why she couldn't stop thinking about him. Either that or she was just insanely attracted to his presence.

"Would you like to have dinner sometime?" Columbia asked, placing her hands under her chin. Bad reputation be damned. That kind of mysterious personality was straight out of a some bad sob movie. And she had a big soft spot for stupid feely movies. This was a chance she couldn't pass up.

"Ooohhh?" Those bright violet eyes grew wide. "I don't know. Is it like having breakfast now?" More smiles from the strange man.

"Ummm. Yes. Except we arrive at together and eat together. Speaking of, where is Alfred?" The waiter had not come back yet. Francis was certainly taking his time...

"Sounds like fun! Makes me feel funny." Ivan said, patting his chest. "Or that could be hunger. Not sure."

For whatever reason, she almost felt like laughing. "You're strange. I think I like that."

Confusion clouded his eyes. There was that odd look again. The look that stared at her hand when she offered it to him. "You do?" The words were mumbled.

"Well. I think I do. I mean, I don't know yet, not really. We've only talked together twice now. I'd like to get to know you and some of the other people in this town better though." That was true. It didn't take her long to start appreciating Feliciano's presence in her life. Maybe if she kept trying to make connections here, she would start to feel more at ease.

Silence, he was just looking at thin air, his expression becoming more and more strained. "I don't understand."

She paused, processing the words she had said previously with his statement. What wasn't to understand? "I just want to spend some time with you." That definitely wasn't a lie. Maybe if she spent some time with him she could get him out of her damn head. "I mean, unless you're already in a relationship with someone. Because that would be weird."

"I wonder...no..." He gaze fell, and for a moment he actually looked depressed. Shoulders sagging and poking at his soup with a spoon, he remained silent.

A crashing sound drew both of their attention to the front of the cafe, a cascade of angry voices following.

"BLOODY HELL!" That was a voice she didn't recognize. It held a thick British accent.

"That is coming out of your paycheck-"

"Damn frog! Alfred bumped me!"

"Well if you weren't staring off into space..."

"I am no FROG, _monsieur!"_

Alfred appeared a second later, silently leaving her food and two separate checks to save time. "Sorry about that." He apologized shallowly, his voice lacking it's normal exuberance.

Neither customers bothered with a reply, and he walked away awkwardly.

"So...what were we talking about again?" Ivan asked, he disposition had brightened.

"I was...asking if you had a girlfriend." Columbia replied, take a bite of her omelet. God she lacked tact. It was far too long since she's done anything like this. She vaguely wondered if her previous disaster of a relationship had scarred her and why on earth couldn't she eat this food every day?

"Ah, _da._ No, I do not. And you are expressing interest in...going out with me?" His looks muddled again, like he wasn't sure what that meant. Or he wasn't used to it. Whatever the reason was, he seemed confounded at the idea.

"Not a _date_ date. I'd like to just meet up as friends or something. ...Unless you want it to be a date date." The people she spent the most time with was Feliciano and Yao, although Alfred had invited her to watch movies once, which was fun. She thought the young man had a little bit of a crush on her, which was cute, and so was he, but he just wasn't her type. A little too hyper, and little too loud. Maybe a little too blonde. She stared at the silvery locks in front of her, holding her hand back from reaching out and touching them. Geez that was a weird instinct. Why couldn't her brain just act normal in public?

"I see. So. When would you like to meet up?" His face returned to his rather neutral and almost unnerving smile.

"Umm. Let's say..." She retrieved her pocket calender from the back of her jeans and opened it up. Barn needed to be done all in one week, and Yao would be at her house on certain days... "Wednesday night?" It was Monday now, so that gave her a little bit of time. She hoped it wasn't too short notice.

"Sounds good to me." He replied, smile ever present. His soup finished, he checked both bills and left enough money to pay for both. "Where should I meet you?"

"My house? Maybe?" She suggested, not knowing too many landmarks in the town. There were stores, but...

"Okay. Be ready by four. I'll pick you up. Wear good clothes." He smiled, and left. She figured he must know where the farmhouse was. He indicated as such when they first talked.

Another crashing noise occurred at the counter.

"For the love of-!"

"That - that was me. Sorry, Francis!"

_"Mon Dieu!_ Clumsy oaf's!"

Columbia continued her small meal, watching Ivan walk out the door, scarf waving elegantly behind him.

"Did - did you just - ?" Alfred was standing two feet away, staring bug-eyed and limbs frozen.

Lazily, she allowed her gaze to meander over to him. "What?" Though it wasn't hard to figure out what his problem was. "I have a date with Ivan."

The young blonde was tight - lipped, shoving his glasses further up the bridge of his nose. He was eerily quiet. Giving a stout nod, he took the paid checks and left.

Columbia checked her watch. It was time to pick up Feli.

The small grocers store was still closed, but she knocked on the glass doors. The darker haired Italian, Lovino, grumbled angrily but unlocked the door, murmuring something about it being too damn early and scratched his side. He pointed to a set of stairs hiding behind the walls, going up a separate set that stood opposite.

Knowing enough from Feli to not annoy the grumpy older brother, she silently followed his directions and ascended the stairs.

The space upstairs was tiny. A cramped bathroom with a simple shower, sink and toilet hung on the right of the narrow hallway, a small storage closet next to it. A closed door was on the right. She knocked gently. "Feli?" She called.

"Veee...come in..." The sleepy voice called. Columbia paused, swallowing hard. Feli had been very private about his home life, speaking only of his brother Lovino and friend, Antonio. She gripped the cool metal of the creaky door handle and pushed the light wood open.

The room was small. It was probably smaller than her living room. An old bed clung to the side wall, run down but clean, which she scolded herself for being surprised. A small dresser next to the bed, there was a chair next to the doorway, but other than that...the room was full of paintings. Feli was sitting in the middle of the room on a simple wooden stool, a large tarp that was splattered more than several rainbows of colors was spread out over most of the floor. Paints littered the tarp, the far wall was lined with them, new and old. None of them looked actually old or dusty, just used. As a matter of fact it seemed that dust was meticulously left out of the room. Canvas's, full and empty peppered the walls and were stacked neatly against the walls, some stacks looked to be at least twenty paintings thick.

"Holy shit." She breathed, attempting to wrap her head around the amount of work, the hours he must have put into this room. He turned his head to face her, tearing his eyes from the easel in front of him. His white shirt was splattered with color, and he wore little other than boxers. Even his feet and fingers were stained with color. His amber eyes shimmered as his face lifted into a wide, bright smile.

_"Ciao_, Columbia!" He dropped his brush, spinning to half walk, half skip and throw his arms around her neck. His greetings have become steadily more energetic, but this was the most exuberant she had seen him.

"Hello." Her shoulders went rigid at their closeness.

He stepped back, kissing her cheek and moving to place his lips on the other one-

"FELI! What the crap!" She leaned back from the second kiss, her face bright red. It did not help that he was only in boxers, something that seemed to be bothering her a lot more than it did him. She tried to refrain from thinking about it at this point.

He frowned, disappointment marring his good mood. "Veee...is how I say hello to my friends..."

"I - oh." The surge of emotion passed, but her face was still flushed. "S-sorry. You might want to give me a little time to get used to that."

"Oh, okay then." That mood of his was easily influenced. Chipper as before, he bounced back into his stool. "Just give me a moment more." He returned the brush to the canvas, and she curiously peeked over.

"Mind if I watch?"

He stopped, flushing slightly, sending her an awkward glace. "I...suppose it's all right?"

What was embarrassing? Then again, painting was a personal art.

It was a portrait. A young boy...or man, it was hard to define his age, laying on a bed of flowers. The colors were vivid and calming, and the young man had his eyes half open, bright blue from what she could tell, and short blonde hair. She squinted, looking at it closer. The face was different, but he could draw details well and there were similarities.

"That...looks like Ludwig?"

Feli squeaked, his shoulders drawing up tightly around him and his elbows dug into his sides. She had begun to realize that it was the boy's defense mechanism. "N-no..." He chimed, his face turning redder. "Someone else..."

She frowned, taking another sweep of the miniscule apartment. "Is this what you wanted to show me?"

_"Si,_ my apartment...I uh...I just moved here a little bit ago."

Her frown hardened. "Really. Where were you before that?"

Trembling. He was trembling. "Um. Without your help. See..." Fidgeting, knees rubbing together, elbows frozen at his sides. "I wouldn't...be able to stay here. Not on my own, anyway. Like I am."

She didn't respond. After a moment, he relaxed, continuing his skilled work. The town was too small to sell paintings like this on the street every day. She waited just twenty minutes, an oddly relaxed period of time, before he wiped his brush clean and sighed. Muttering something she couldn't quite catch, (she wasn't sure if he was speaking in Italian or English anyway) he rubbed his eyes and almost fell into the small dresser, pulling up a pair of worn jeans and grabbing some socks. "Okay. I am about ready to go now."

He looked tired. "Did you paint all night?" She asked, her features hardening into a glare.

He sleepily shook his head, wiping his eyes with a loose sleeve. "Vee...no. I got up extra extra early though, because I knew you were coming to get me..._grazie."_

She pressed her fingertips against her forehead, rubbing thoughtfully.

Feliciano really did like to sleep, she decided, and his sluggish moments throughout the day did not go unnoticed. It was getting to be late November, so the chill in the air did not help.

"Hand me those boards!" She called, watching carefully as the sleepy Italian ran back to the outside, picking up a long wooden plank and carefully raising it so it leaned against the edge of the loft. He ran back to do this again. She dragged the first board carefully, wood scraping wood as the large plank was slowly pulled upwards. Laying it against the floor, she gauged the size she needed, sticking her knee under the plank for leverage and sawing the proper length. The cut wood slid in it's spot on the second shaving, having to be pounded in a bit with her fist before placing a nail and hammering. She shivered. A scarf got in the way with this kind of work and the hat she had wasn't as cozy as she hoped.

"Get to cleaning the stalls. Clean out the cobwebs, make sure the feed room is organized." She called from her hammering position.

_"SI!"_ He shouted in return, and she started to hear the sweep of the broom between her incessant hammering.

She shivered again, feeling a slight tickle in her throat. Cursing, she simply continued to work.


	4. My Friend, Mistake

_**Surviving Winter**_

**Chapter 4**

_**My Friend, Mistake**_

* * *

"Ah, God, I'm exhausted!" Columbia complained, falling backwards onto the couch. She felt like crap, her limbs had turned into jelly and despite the warm gloves her fingers felt like chunks of ice attacked to the stump of her hands.

Poor Feli couldn't even muster a reply, he simply dragged his feet hard across the floor.

"Take a nap." She said, used to ordering the frail young man around. She didn't know why she did it, or why he took her strong tone so fluidly, but he did. She wondered when she realized she sounded so commanding around him. "You can use the couch." She said, swinging her legs around to stand up. She promptly collapsed in the equally comfortable chair, reclining it with a heavy sigh. Her throat was starting to burn. If she didn't do something she would wake with fever in the morning, most likely.

"Coli." The nickname was recent. "You don't look good."

"Ah, I'm fine." She scolded. She checked the time. They worked straight through lunch, and almost through dinner. She was starving. "New rule. Next time you ask for lunch, we stop." He mouth watered as she remembered the omelet from this morning.

"Vee...okay..."

"Phone..." She asked gently. He was already laying down, the end table where the phone was sat right about his head. He felt for the smooth plastic, sitting up and handing the device to her.

"Pizza?" She asked, and he only hummed eagerly.

"Good. We'll have to wait a bit, but I can't move..." She grasped a small book on the end table that was close to her, flipping through the phone book. "What do you like?"

"Vee...anything but anchovies..." He was half asleep.

She dialed a number she found suitable. She would need a lot. Feli was a big eater.

A man's voice answered, speaking a rehearsed greeting she didn't even care to absorb. Whatever he said didn't matter. The cue for her to order was when the noise stopped.

"I need two large pizzas, one packed with sausage, pepperoni, and ham, extra cheese, and one with whatever vegetables you have an an assortment of meats. No anchovies though. And breadsticks. Largest order you have. And enough garlic sauce for me to drown in. Like...ten packets, minimum."

"What kind of meats?"

"Surprise me." She replied, doubting the Italian would care and not having the energy to think any more past that.

"Um...okay." He sounded put-off. "Is this for pickup or delivery?"

"Delivery."

"Address?"

Columbia rang off the numbers, and the could sense the disapproval in the long pause.

"Ma'am, we don't deliver that far out-"

"Yes you will." She demanded, clenching her fist. "Because I will pay double."

There was a short pause. "Any special instructions miss?"

"Bring soda. And water bottles. Also, tell the delivery person to come straight through the front door."

"With that, your total comes to $38.97..."

"Fine."

Food could not come faster. The rather bewildered young driver hesitantly knocked on the door first before announcing his entrance, and both Feli and Columbia found the sudden strength to jump up and accept the food. The boxes were practically thrown to the counter and Columbia forced herself to not hork down the gooey deliciousness, despite how hungry she was. She forcibly told Feli to eat slow as well.

A pepperoni hanging from between her lips, she dug four twenties and a ten from her wallet, shoving them in the drivers hand.

"The ten is yours. Thanks for the trouble."

Staring, the boy simple gave an exuberant 'thanks!' and left beaming.

Feliciano watched the exchange with interest, chewing on his pizza slice thoughtfully. "Coli?" He inquired, swallowing his bite.

"Hmmph?" Her mouth was full again. Damn, she was hungry.

"...You seem to have a lot of money."

She paused, finishing her entire slice in silence before answering him. "Yeah."

"Do you work somewhere?"

"No."

He frowned, looking at the food that she vastly overpayed for.

"My fiancee died in a fire. I was his beneficiary to the insurance. He was...paranoid."

She said it so suddenly it startled him, his amber eyes growing big and turning into liquid.

"He had a million dollar policy on 'im." She said, food still in her mouth. "I shared some of the money with his family, but - well, there wasn't much of an argument after what happened."

"So much..." Feli murmured, still in shock.

She frowned, staring at the liter of cola in sudden distaste. Grabbing the bottle, she stuck it in the fridge, instead grabbing a tall glass bottle from a small, high cabinet. The clinking of glasses followed, and she poured a large amount of the smooth, dark liquid into a small drinking glass, smelling the alcohol before anything else. "You want some?"

Feli glanced at the bottle, realizing it was rum or whiskey. "Vee...no, _grazie."_ He smiled politely, instead grasping a fresh water bottle.

She shrugged, pressing the glass to her lips and tipping it back and allowing the rich liquid to fill her mouth, the burn of the alcohol making her shudder oh so slightly as it slid down her throat. It also soothed the fire that was steadily growing there. She grinned at the tasteless humor. Fire against fire.

Feli watched with amusement as she drained the glass more than a little faster than he expected. "You like your liquor, huh, Coli?"

She nodded mutely. Still hungry, she popped open the breadsticks and a small plastic cup of garlic. They sent a small bag of at least fifteen of the buttery condiment. Good. "Dinner is good."

_"Si."_

"Anyway." Feeling the tingle of the alcohol was what she wanted. She poured a little more, hiking her chair closer to the countertop. They ate at the island more than the actual kitchen table. The old wood was gross to her suddenly. "He was paranoid. And it seemed that the longer we were together, the worse it became." She munched on the breadstick between sips, deciding it would be okay to share this story.

Feliciano stared at her, not sure if he wanted to hear this. But she was on her third drink, and he saw something that made him want to stay and listen. She wanted to talk about it. Plus he'd be lying if he said he wasn't curious.

"So finally, after being cooped up in the house for more than a month, I snapped. It was horrible, not able to go out or do anything for no reason. I was going out of my mind. He tapped the phone lines, for God's sakes!" The pouring of the alcohol sounded good to her. "We had shutters instead of blinds, a padlock on our backdoor and he changed the lock every month for a year!" Why did rum taste so good, she wondered. "He was always a little claustrophobic in crowds, jumpy even...but when I couldn't take it anymore...I told him maybe I should leave. I didn't think he would take it the way he did. He screamed, he thrashed, he hurt himself. It was like watching a castle slowly crumble from the top down. Every sound he made was a brick that crashed to the ground, every move was another rumbling of the earth beneath us." Just a little more. "Mentally, I knew he was gone, too far gone to ever care about me again." She stopped talking, staring with a glazed over look past Feli, not even bringing herself to face him. She was just...staring at the wall across the room.

"The...fire?" His voice squeaked timidly.

She shook her head violently, forcing another large gulp of alcohol down. "...He died." She tried to eat a little faster, knowing that was probably one too many. "Shit..." She swore, feeling her feet hover under her. They sat quietly for a moment, eating. Columbia was done for now, but true to her expectations, Feli polished off nearly three-quarters of the pizza on his own. She let her cheek rest in her palm as she watched him, just giving in to the fuzzy feeling in her head. It was so calm, nothing like her normally turbulent and random thoughts. "I forgot how good this felt." Giving a shuddering breath, her head hit the countertop.

"Oops." She said dumbly, the resounding THUNK alarming the Italian. "'M fine-" She pressed her hands against the cool surface, taking a step away...  
...and promptly swinging her foot too far to the side, tripping herself and hitting the floor.

"Coli!" The Italian fretted, wrapping an arm of hers around his neck. "Are you all right?"

"Ah Feli." She purred, grabbing him around his neck and pulling him down to the floor with her. They hit kind of hard, but she didn't mind the slight throbbing of her back. "You're so lovey..." She whined, pressing her chest against his. They were almost the same height. Feli giggled slightly, which sounded strange to his own ears. When was the last time he laughed?

"We should get you to bed." He said with a smile.

"Ooh, come with me..." She groaned, burying her head in his chest. "I don't want to be alone."

Feli held his breath. How did she mean that? "I- I don't think that's a good idea, Coli. You're a little drunk..." Yeah. A 'little'. Too much way too fast.

She looked up at him blankly, the way he was talking to her clicking in her fuzzy brain. "What would it matter? You're gay, right?"

Feli froze, the color draining from his face and his breathing had stopped and how did she know-?!

Even as drunk as she was, a sense of guilt tugged at her. "What? Did I say something wrong? Sorry. I'm blunt when I'm drunk..."

He somehow found his breath again, taking it slowly. "H-how...did you...?"

"You act like it's not obvious." She stated as if it was the dumbest thing in the world to overlook. "I knew from day one." Her face kept bobbing between looking up and cuddling into his chest.

His face was painted red, he was trapped in the stronger woman's grasp and squeezed his eyes shut. _"Oh mio Dio non posso credere che questo come ho potuto essere così stupida ..."_

"What?!" Columbia's face resembled a pout, and if Feli hadn't be embarrassed at the current moment he might have found it cute.

_"Voglio nascondere in un angolo e morire..."_ He mumbled, his face burning brighter.

"Feli, you idiot, I can't understand that crap-"

The last word tore him from his embarrassment and he glared down at her. "'Crap?'"

"Ah dammit." She swore again. She pointed to her head. "Sorry Feli, I didn't mean it...it's pretty. Really. But I can't understand it. It's frustrating." Her looks were glazed over.

He frowned, debating. It made sense, he supposed. She didn't exactly keep a clean mouth, either. She almost reminded him of Lovino sometimes. Sighing, he helped her stand. "Bed, yes?" He asked.

"Hnn..." She groaned. "Sorry. Italian isn't crap. Not understanding it...is." Her head bobbed shakily as they slowly went upstairs.

_"Si."_

"...That's 'yes', right?"

He giggled, light and short. "Yes."

"So you forgive me,_ si?"_

Another giggle. _"Si."_

Columbia groaned awake, already dreading the idea of simply standing up. Despite how cold the house was, the sheets and comforter were particularly warm and soothing this morning. If only the light would stop hitting her _right in the fucking face._

Being slowly forced aware, she realized something. There was something wrapped around her midsection, and a moment after trying to think what the hell it could be, something behind her shifted -

In a panic, she spun, scrambling backwards with a yelp and falling off the bed. Her arm clipped the nightstand - "FUCK!" - sending it careening into her chest as her back hit the floor roughly.

"KYAAA I'M UP I'M-!" A voice that wasn't hers screamed, and Feliciano looked around in surprise. "Coli?" His eyes swept the mess in front of him, and his voice grew panicked. "Coli! Are you all right?!"

Somewhat shocked and now in a fair amount of pain, she did vaguely recall asking the Italian to stay with her for the night. Her head spun, her stomach flipped, and there was a bruise on her arm, bum, and chest that she was sure were gonna stick around for a while. "Guh - help - " She groaned, not feeling the strength to move.

Feliciano ran out of from under the covers, wearing nothing but his boxers, she noticed with a modest flush, picking the nightstand up and helping her to her feet, slowly.

"...I'm gonna go puke." She said, rather ungracefully, pushing him off to run to the master bathroom that sat at the front of the room.

Feli winced as he heard the clink of porcelain and the gut-twisting sound of sick that followed. The flush of a toilet, the shuffling of items and running water, the brushing of teeth.

"Feel better?" He asked gently, looking up at the woman who approached him slowly, her clothes from yesterday grungy and smelly from work and drinking.

She nodded stiffly. "Thank you. For being such a good friend to me."

He looked up at her, the stony serious of her face almost making him laugh.

"Vee...you're welcome."

_"Grazie."_ She grinned, trying to repeat the word that she had hear many times.

"Uh-" Feli frowned in silent disapproval. "Your accent is way off."

* * *

"I'll see you tomorrow, Feli." Columbia spoke through the rolled-down window of her truck, the young Italian seeming tiny from the high seat.

_"Si,_ but Coli...why did we stop so early today?" The man frowned, and she grinned, honestly smiling for the first time since before she could remember at this point. Feliciano ended up staying both Monday and Tuesday night, since it would have been almost a waste of time to have to drive him back and forth on the half-day.

"I have a date."

His eyes widened, and he clapped his hands together happily. "Really? That's so exciting!" It was so easy to make him smile big like that, suddenly. "Good luck, then! Oh - " He flushed slightly, gripped the edge of the truck with his gloved hands, leaning in closer to his friend. "Is he cute?"

Pink tinted her cheeks more than the cold would have. "Yeah. Really cute." She smiled mischeviously, deciding not to tell him her date was with Ivan. She wasn't quite sure why she wanted to keep the information from him, but she did.

"Good luck then, Coli. _Ciao!"_ And like that, he ran off.

Columbia glanced at the digital clock in the vehicle, pressing her hand to her temple. The slight headache had not gone away since yesterday morning and she was a little worried about it. It wouldn't stop her for tonight though. Shew as too excited. She had a couple hours. Ten minutes to drive to her house, another thirty minutes in the shower...she frowned, drying her hair with a towel. What did she have to wear?

Alarmed, she threw open her closet, pushing hangar after hangar aside. She had a couple of at least semi-formal tops, he had said to wear something nice, dammit what did that mean?

Sighing, she pulled off one of her best black and white dressy tops, which would go well with a nice long sleeved undershirt. She also found a medium length black skirt. Good Lord, did she even have dress shoes anymore? She had to have some, right? Relief filled her as a pair of modest black heels came into view from an old box she had forgotten about, tossed into the back of the closet with little care.

Laying the outfit out on the bed, she (to her own disgust) manually dried her hair with a blowdryer that had probably been used all of once or twice. The straightener followed. Allowing the thin hair to fall to her shoulders, she wrapped a little bit to the back of her head, tying it with a dainty white ribbon for looks. She looked in her near bare medicine cabinet. She had no make up, just some chapstick which had a bit of a shimmer to it for some reason. Shrugging, she applied the moisturizing product.

She was ready almost an forty five minutes ahead of time. She busied herself dusting off an old handbag, black with gold clasping, putting her worn wallet and cell phone in the small compartment. After thinking about it, she added the chapstick. And waited.

Bored, she turned on the TV. Something ought to be able to entertain her for a few minutes.

Her stomach was knotting more with every second that passed. She felt like this was her first high school dance or something, and the cute boy from the next grade that she's liked forever was coming in to sweep her off her feet. The idea of large, intimidating Ivan sweeping anybody into a bridal hold was instantly hilarious. She settled on listening to some channels that just place music, resting her head back onto the couch and sighing. She itched for alcohol to be in her system again, this...idleness was next to unbearable.

The soft hum of a vehicle and crunching gravel drew her attention. She checked her watch. Fifteen minutes early. Not wanting to seem eager, she rooted herself to the couch until the rapping at the door pierced the air.

The heavy door creaked, and she felt much of her anxiety leave her as the tall frame of Ivan came into her view. She was almost disappointed to seem him wearing the same tan coat and scarf...she he ever take those off?

"Ooh, very nice. You are dressed splendidly!" His smile didn't widen or shorten, he just kept looking on with it.

"Oh - um. Thank you." It was an odd compliment, but she tried to take it as gracefully as possible.

"So, ready to go?" He asked, holding out a leather gloved hand.

"Yes." She replied, the television had been turned off and she unhooked a good black coat from the rack next to the door, wrapping it around her hastily and pulling some gloves on. She double checked to make sure she had the handbag...she wasn't used to carrying one, and nodded with satisfaction.

"No hat?" He questioned curiously, and she shook her head.

"I need to get a new one."

He waited patiently, watching her as she locked the door and holding the passenger door open to his small, expensive-looking car. She slid into the seat easily, feeling the warm leather under her. It was heated, and he had the foresight to turn it on during the drive over?

His attentiveness was already impressive.

Some strange, foreign song was playing from his in car stereo, and silence hung around them like a thick fog as he drove.

By the time the third song was playing, she was going crazy. Her thumbs twiddled crazily, the fingernails clicking together (it was plenty warm in the car without gloves on) was drowned by the music. "So what language is this?" She finally asked, not wanting to be the one to break the ice, since she wanted him to talk but had no idea how to start, but not able to take the constant silence.

"It's Russian." Ivan said, glancing at her with a confused expression. "Is obvious, _da?"_

Russian? She had never heard the language before. Though looking at him now, it made sense. The pale skin, silvery hair. "Yes, I suppose it is." She laughed nervously, almost forced.

This was not going well.

Taking in a silent, deep breath, she rested her head against the glass window, the coolness of it feeling strangely good. Odd. She hated the cold.  
She restrained a low growl. Why did she move further north? Why did she buy a huge house she couldn't take care of? Why leave the support of her family back in Ohio? She rubbed her temples. This constant thinking was more unbearable than silence. Silence always led to this, and the music that poured from the speakers was not something she could follow the words with, drown in the lyrics so the incessant THINKING would just stop torturing her mind.

"Are you all right?" Ivan asked, sending what looked to be a worried glance her way.

"F-fine." She lied, a strained smile. He shot her a cold look. Dammit. She was supposed to be enjoying herself. She shouldn't have drank that much rum two night ago. She craved the mind-numbing feeling and the taste on her tongue. "Sorry." Her voice lowered. It was clear he didn't believe her. "Long car rides bug me. At least, when I'm not driving."

"Do not lie to me." His tone held a razor sharp edge, and she shuddered involuntarily. The hell was that? Then he was all smiles again. "I apologize. I did not know. It will be worth it, good times are for sure."

The way he spoke the English took a slight bit of deciphering, she noticed. In desperate need of a distraction, of an escape out of her own thoughts, she nodded. "All right. Um, so where are we going."

"Is big surprise." He chimed, eyes not moving from the road.

"Oh. Okay."

An awkward silence followed.

"Do you have any hobbies?" She asked.

He hummed, nodding slightly. "Carving."

"I'm not that good at woodworking. Enough for odd and end things, and the occassoinal repairs..."

"Just keep practicing. You will get better." Expression unchanging, he glanced towards her again. "You seem unwell."

"Honestly. I feel fine. It's just the car ride."

"Talking helps?" He fidgeted with his scarf, pulling it a little further over his chin.

"Yeah, a bit. Plus I want to talk to you."

Another short silence.

"All right. You have done a lot of spiffing up in that old house."

"You...noticed?"

_"Da._ I know many of the houses that are in the vicinity, even if they are not so very close to the town. I visited that one many times. Debating buying for myself once or twice. Is a little big, for what it is."

"Yeah, it is." She agreed, feeling relief spread wildfire. "There's a bedroom downstairs off the living room that will probably never be used, plus three or four more unused rooms upstairs..." She sighed, realizing just how pathetic it might sound, all that space and none of it filled. Feli was right. It was lonely.

"Do not be so down about that. I have many unused rooms at my place too. There used to be more..." He tone steadily lowered before he dropped off the sentence. "Is not so bad sometimes. Is good and quiet."

"It's lonely." She murmured, the sudden rigidness of his hands going unnoticed by her. "The only times it's...nice, I suppose, is when my worker is there with me."

"Worker?"

"Just a kid I hired to help move things and stuff. He's a good worker, even if I sometimes find him taking naps on couch." She figured the napping was due to sleepless nights, so she had let them slide. "I little on the weak side though. I need someone with more muscle come Spring..."

"You keep talking about Spring like you can survive winter."

"That's the second time you told me winter was a death sentence." Her eyes narrowed into a glare at him. "What's with that?"

"I suppose you'll find out eventually."

She waited for him to expand on the statement. He didn't. How cryptic.

"We've been driving a while. Where are we going?"

"Into the City."

"The City? As in the big big city?"

"Not too far. Closer to outskirts. Is very good restaurant I know, made reservations." How did he manage to talk with hardly changing that expression at all?

"O-oh. So how much longer?" They had to have been driving for almost an hour, at least...she checked the clock.

"Maybe...twenty minutes?"

"Ok." At least her thoughts had settled with the conversation. "Um. So, you have family?" She asked, recalling the large-breasted sister at the town hall.

"Two sisters."

"...That's all?"

_"Da."_

"Are they happy?"

"Katyusha, maybe. Natalia..." His body leaned in on the steering wheel, his tone dropped, and his expression fell. "...she is better not to think about." He admitted, and he shuddered.

What the hell kind of sister inflicted fear? She asked inwardly.

"What about you?" He pressed, as if to take his own mind off of a dark thought.

"Oh, well...my grandparents had a large plot of land that they farmed for years. My fathers side inherited it when they retired. They live in Florida now...which I guess is pretty cliche."

"So your parents work a large farm?"

"Yeah. They had siblings, and they all live somewhat close. I have an aunt and uncle - separate ones, not by marriage - that each own the plots on either side. So It's like one huge family farm with multiple fields, houses, and barns...I don't like dealing with animals though. I have a lot of siblings, but none of us every really saw eye to eye. I'm the oldest, and the only other brother that worked with us was the one right behind me. We got along okay, I suppose."

"My family used to be big like that...when I was very little." He frowned. "I decided I do not like talking much."

"S-sorry." His mood had darkened where hers had lightened. Family seemed to be a touchy subject for him.

"The music is interesting." The foreign words had been going to entire time, and she was a little sick of not being able to sing along. Even if her singing wasn't good.

"You like it?"

"Yeah but I can't sing it. The words are..." She tried listening closer, picking apart the letters in her heads to match the sounds coming from the speakers. Yeah, that wasn't going to happen...

He didn't respond. Finally, they had pulled into a more populated area, and their destination was a dark wood building. Columbia looked around. Women in evening dressed and gowns, men in suits...

She was suddenly extremely glad she found her skirt instead of wearing black slacks.

"Come." The tall man had already opened her side of the car, offering a leathery hand to her.

She accepted it, and he linked their arms together, walking evenly inside the glass double doors.

The place was...posh. Low lighting, lush carpets, host and hostess's dressed in black tie uniforms.

She glanced up at the man who had at least six inches on her height. What the hell. He just smiled casually, placing a hand over the one that rested on his arm. The hostess at the small podium looked up at them with a friendly smile. "Name?" She asked, flipping through a book.

"Braginsky."

She paused, inclining her head slightly. "Yes, of course. This way sir."

She led them to more private area of the place, which was rather impressive, since most of the tables seemed to have some level of privacy about them. They had a tiny room all to themselves. He had managed to get a reservation for this place in two days?

"Can I interest you in any wines tonight?" She asked as they sat down. Ivan pulled her chair out for her. He was far more attentive than she initially thought.

Columbia fought a grimace. She did not like wine. She wanted liquor. "Sorry, I'm afraid I'm rather unfamiliar with wine."

The lady went on to list the types and what they had, recommending the best brands. Columbia held up a hand. "Sorry, just..." She turned to Ivan. "What will you be drinking?"

He seemed a little surprised, but responded. "Vodka."

She frowned. She had never had that before, but it had to be better than...wine. "Can I just have the same?"

Hiding the surprise, the hostess nodded, silently slipping out.

"Do you not know much about drinks?" Ivan asked, moving to take off his scarf and coat.

"I drink liquor. Elegant drinks aren't really my thing." She said blankly, also slipping off her black coat. Her head had started to feel heavy.

If he was surprised again, he didn't show it well. His eyes just seemed to grow slightly rounder, his staring wasn't intense either. He was just...looking at her. "I see."

She watched as he draped the coat over the back of his chair, revealing the thick dress sweater he wore underneath. Cream in color, and it was a brand name, she could tell. She may not have cared such things, but she could still notice the little details. His black slacks were nice too, and he wore thick, brown boots that seemed to insulated with something. She noticed that even without the large coat his frame was huge. His shoulders wide, his hands were large, and even through the sweater she could see that he was most likely muscular.

"How does a small town worker of the water department in a small town afford such a nice dinner?" She asked, peering over the plastic-encased menu in front of her. As she expected, the prices were as high class as the rest of the place.

"How does farmer with no income afford twenty-four thousand dollars worth of custom-ordered furniture?" He replied back.

She froze, slowly looking up at him with a harsh stare. Did he just -? She scolded herself inwardly. Flaunting money was the number one way to garner attention, stupid! "Are you doing...what I think you're doing?"

_"Da."_ The word was harsh, and he suddenly seemed to have a threatening air about him. "I have been told to be careful of people like you."

"People like - huh?" She tilted her head in slight confusion. Wait, wasn't he after her?

He frowned hard. She seemed genuinely confounded. "Tell me how you received your money. You have nearly a million dollars in a single bank account,_ da?"_

Columbia stood, face frozen in shock, the chair sliding against the carpeted floor noiselessly but being pushed back all the same. "I - you - how?!"

"Just tell me." That strange, sharp and demanding tone compelled her to talk. Weird.

"I - my - " She shook. Where was the alcohol?

He sighed. "Sit down. Calmly. And speak."

She didn't know why she obeyed the direct order, but her hands still shook when she fell back into the seat.

The waitress popped back in, she didn't notice how or care to notice. All she cared about was the clinking of glasses and the pouring of liquid.

"Leave the bottle." Ivan spoke. She barely registered the words.

"Do you need a few more moments...?" This woman was trained to sense the mood, obviously.

_"Da."_ The word was harsh. "Several."

The lady left without another word, and Columbia gripped her alcohol-filled glass carefully, drinking the clear liquid without even looking at it. Surprise filled her as the vodka was so smooth it was easy to drink...a little too easy. The burn was less, but the strength was still there. She downed the delicious liquid.

"...I was not expecting that." She heard Ivan say. She glared at him from the short distance across the table. He looked to be somewhat in surprise. She held out the glass.

"Pour." She demanded, and they exchanged hardened glares as he twisted the cap off the bottle and poured steadily. "Stop." She said when it was half-full. She had no idea how this stuff was going to affect her, and food would be in order but for now, she was going to talk. The alcohol tasted sweet to her, and it would be necessary.

Ivan obeyed, and she was beginning to wonder why. They were like bulls ramming horns, each wrestling for control and right of commands, one gaining the ground for a moment before the other taking back control.

"My fiancee died in a fire." She started, intent on rambling the story because God help her if she stopped. She tried to recall how she told Feli just two days ago - "He was a paranoid bastard, and had a high life insurance policy, never thinking it was enough. He was constantly thinking of ways to pay for the stupid - " She shook her head. "Anyway...it was an enormous lump sum when he died, and most of it went to me. The fire - " She stopped, taking another big gulp of vodka. " - it destroyed everything. The house we lived in, the fence in the front yard was scrap, I even lost my cat!" Her fingers twitched in anger as the urge to throw the glass almost got the better of her senses. "I still worked on the farm with my parents at that time...even though I couldn't much - " Stupid bastard kept me locked up in that fucking prison! " - So I collected on all the insurance money, for him, for the house, sold my portion of the vehicles and crops that were mine from the farm and traded my car in for my truck. I need to buy vehicles and hands for Spring, so I'm saving most of it...but that house is so empty and stuffy, I can't take it...it's not like I plan on never working again. Plus the funds I had before...and everything else...ah, God." She slumped in her seat, putting her forehead to the back of her hand. "...pour." She demanded, shoving the glass towards him again without looking up. She hadn't dared glance at him the whole time, opting instead to stare at the dark brown of the floor.

Instead of the sweet sound of liquid, she heard footsteps and felt something pat her head gently. "Is all right." Ivan's voice pierced the buzz in her head, and she turned to look up at him. His hand was rough she noticed, but he still pushed his fingers overtop her smooth, thin locks carefully. "Is all right." He repeated, his 'normal' smile looked down on her.

"Are you happy now?" She murmured. Crap. So much for a good first impression.

"Seems I have made a mistake." He admitted, and she was grateful to hear the sound of alcohol being poured into a glass. "Drink. I will order something for you - "

"Linguini." She said softly. "I like linguni. Seafood kind..."

His voice seemed to be careful. "All right."

An hour later, Columbia felt herself being laid carefully in the car. He kept a firm grip on her thin frame as they walked (somehow) out of the restaurant, but away from the eyes and whispers of high class society all bets were off. Her face was red from the strong alcohol and she felt like she was going to fall asleep at any second. She recalled the food was delicious, and hated the idea of possibly puking it up later. Hopefully, she hadn't crossed that threshold quite yet. It didn't feel like it, anyway.

She didn't remember what she mumbled as her vision dimmed in the comfortable car. At least it was warm...

* * *

Translations - _Italian_

_Oh mio Dio non posso credere che questo come ho potuto essere così stupida - _Oh my God I can not believe this how could I be so stupid

_Voglio nascondere in un angolo e morire - _I want to hide in a corner and die


	5. Memories

**_Surviving Winter_**

**Chapter 5**

_**Memories**_

* * *

Author's note: I write different languages Romanized because I like the verbal impact, even if you can't understand what it's saying.

* * *

Columbia didn't make a sound the world slowly came into her awareness.

_"U vas ne bylo bol'shogo vybora ..."_

She tried to move something. She felt weak and heavy. Were her limbs made of stone?

_"Eto raznyye..."_

Her throat burned, her head hurt, she rolled around and moaned lowly because she felt it was all she could accomplish.

_"Tak chto zhe nam delat'?"_

The hell was that? She tried to think. It was impossible. Every scrunch of her eyes or nose sent white hot lighting through her temples.

"I told you...hat." A calm voice broke through, and she barely registered it. It was familiar though.

"Ivan?" The name was strange in her mouth.

"Calm, calm..." A females voice, similar accent, chanted. "You're all right." A cool cloth patted her forehead and neck, and she groaned in response to the soothing coolness. "Shhh...you're all right. It's just a fever..."

Fever? Ah.

"Rum- " She started, trying to dig a hand out from under the covers. It was shaking badly.

"No, no...just try to sleep."

"Rum." Columbia repeated, knowing the alcohol was one of the best ways to sleep. It worked for her, at least.

"No." The voice was stern and demanding.

She tried to say it again, but the word was incoherent as her delirious mind spun further downward. "Hot tea. Honey. Rum. Lemon." She chanted the words, forcing it out of her throat. "Better..."

Blackness.

The next moment she felt herself being lifted from the back, a cup pressed to her lips. Even from the heavy fever she knew what the concoction was, the sour - bitter taste making her squirm but she drank eagerly. It was the perfect temperature too, and when she finished she settled back into the pillows and sheets, anxious for the drink to take effect.

* * *

Columbia blinked herself awake, her eyes burned at the light and she felt oddly refreshed. Messy, but refreshed. Like a layer of crust had just fallen off of her. Her awareness came so fast it kind of surprised her, usually she was slow to wake. She sat up, rubbing her gunky eyes and yawning deeply. Sitting up, she realized something odd.

This was not her room.

The bedding was lavish, rich red comforters and pristine white sheets that were soaked with her sweat. The windows were tall, looking out into what seemed to be a richly decorated courtyard at least one story - maybe two! - below her. Her brow knitted together in serious confusion, trying to piece together where she was and why she was here. A grandfather clock was in the corner of the unfamiliar bedroom, and she squinted at it. Did it read two-thirty? As in P.M.? She whipped her head around to stare out the tall, open windows. The sun was high in the sky. Shocked, and a little more than pissed, she kicked off the covers. "FUCKFUCKFUCK!" She jumped up, sloppily falling to her butt and wincing as her legs acted like jelly. "What the hell?! What did I do?!" She grasped the strands of her thin hair that stuck to her face like glue. She noticed she was also in a long white nightgown. Real cotton.

"Columbia?!" A females voice rang, the clicking of a door opening pulled her attention to the far side of the room. A woman she vaguely recognized bounded toward her, her well endowed breasts swinging freely. "Are you all right?" The platinum blonde woman rounded the bed, looking worriedly at the collapsed frame in front of her.

"You...you're...the lady from town hall."

_"Da..."_ She approached the fallen girl, helping up, to sit on the bed.

"Where...am I?" Columbia asked calmly, trying to assess the situation.

"Braginksy manor." The woman was still fretting over Columbia worriedly, looking her over top to bottom.

"Manor?" She repeated, a little surprised. "So Ivan..."

"This is his house. He inherited it from his deceased father."

"So...you live here with him?"

There was a slight pause. "No, I...I stay with him on occasion. But I have my own place, other side of the town I'm afraid. You need a change of clothes..." The woman stood, starting to go through drawers in the large dresser.

Columbia's brain was working in overtime. Thinking hard, she did think she remembered something...

_"Columbia, we are home." Ivan gently opened the door, trying to soothe the young woman awake. "Columbia? I know you are tired, but..." He squinted. Something was off. The flush on her face he had thought was from the alcohol was deeper than he thought, and her breathing had become rough. Hesitantly, he grasped her wrist, tugging on it slightly, hoping it would shake her awake. When the limb fell dumbly to her side without so much as a stir, he tore his glove off and placed his wrist to her forehead. The heat was searing._

_Recognizing the symptoms, it took him a split second to decide what to do. He slammed the door shut, minding her loose limbs, stomping around the still running car and fumbling in his many pockets to reach for his phone. The ringing continued as he backed the car onto the roads once again, flying on the empty country roads._

_It took him less than twenty minutes to reach the long driveway, and he thanked his favorite car for that. It still took him a moment to input the long security code at the entrance and on the garage door. Pulling the fever-ridden girl from his passenger seat, he all but kicked the door down. "Katyusha!" He voice rumbled in the long hallways, and his sister and a woman dressed in white rushed to him._

"God, how sick was I?" Columbia murmured, vaguely recalling the brief fit of hysteria that had interrupted her much-needed sleep. "And on that note...why did he ever bring me here?"

"It was just a bad fever." The woman stated simply, still digging through drawers. "I used to care for Ivan when he grew sick, when he was young. So the first thing he thought to do was to bring you to me. It was not a bad call."

Columbia tried to recall the woman's name. "Ka...Kat?"

"Katyusha."

"Oh. Right. Um." She frowned. He probably knew there was no one at her house to take care of her. And she couldn't see him being comfortable staying at her place. But bringing her to his personal house... "So where is he?"

"Working. You probably want to shower and change, _da?"_

"Um...yeah." Fresh clothes were passed off neatly to her hands, and the taller woman pointed to the door next to the dresser. "I'll be outside waiting. Just call." And she left.

Columbia stared at the clothes, curious. They looked nice. She nearly dropped the materials in her hands opening the door however, as the bathroom was freaking huge. A large circular jacuzzi tub was what she spotted first, and she couldn't wait to jump in that. Running the water took awhile, and she admired the decorated light tile floor, the dark wood cabinets and gold accents. She plopped into the tub, let the warm water relax her stressed and strained muscles. A variety of soaps stared her down, and she lathered her hair richly, not minding dunking her head underwater to taint the crystal clear water with suds.

After a while her stomach growled, and the gnawing of hunger bothered her to leave the cooling water. She didn't want to, but wanting food was a good sign, so she dried herself with a hanging towel, draining the tub and pulling on the available clothes. The white top was button - up, frilly at the ends and chest. She blankly stared at her small breasts, feeling a tug of jealousy after noticing Katyusha's massive chest. Having a bra didn't matter in this kind of situation, so she guessed at least she didn't have to worry about that. A black vest fit snugly over the shirt, the ruffled front puffing out splendidly, and the black slacks were nice as well. She checked herself in the mirror, smoothing her still wet hair as best as she could.

"...I look like an old Englishman..." She muttered in dismay, again feeling her front again at the lack of curves. Pushing thoughts from her mind, she left the bathroom, placing the used nightgown in a hamper before crossing the bedroom. The carpet was plush, really soft. A pair of socks and black belted flats were waiting for her in front of the door. She slid them on.

"K-Katyusha?" She hoped she was pronouncing it right. Holy crap. Even the hallways were large and expansive. Red's and golds so vivid and bright, paintings decorated the walls and empty vases sitting on small tables next to open windows. Curious, she approached one such vase, noticing the thick layer of dust that was building. Couldn't he afford house cleaners? With a place like this it would be necessary.

"Over here, Columbia! Sorry, I know the place is large...easy to get lost!" Katyusha had appeared at the end of the hallway, waving frantically. "Are you hungry?"

"Yes, thank you!" She raced towards the taller woman.

"Oh my. You look good in that outfit! Ivan will be glad."

"Katyusha, this place is HUGE!" Columbia started, her eyes wide. She usually tried not to get overexcited about things, but this was not something that happened every day. "Who were your parents?"

She looked a little nervous at the questions. "It's really not for me to say..."

"...Aren't you siblings?" Columbia liked the nice woman. She wondered if they could be friends, like she was with Feliciano. She hoped the young man was doing okay without her for now.

"Half siblings." Katyusha's face fell. "Natalia isn't full blooded to either of us, as well..."

"Oh." The word felt empty as she said it. Like Ivan, Katyusha seemed reluctant to talk about the family.

"I can tell you a little, at least, pertaining to our mother. Ivan inherited the estate from his father. Our mother had divorced my father before she married into the Braginksy's. But we're still rather close...my father is a distant cousin of the Braginsky family, my last name is Braginskaya. Mother met Ivan's father at a large family gathering. Her first marriage was arranged. She fell in love with Ivan's father and that is why the divorce happened..."

Columbia stared at her. "Wow. That's pretty complicated."

"It was a delicate situation at the time. I was nearly seven when Ivan was born. Everyone agreed it was mean to keep the siblings apart though, we were brother and sister after all, so we spent much time together. It was good."

They had begun walking down the hallway. "What about your other sister? Natalia?"

"I suppose I can tell you about her. And she's not technically my sister, but she was Ivan's so it was simpler to say we were all siblings. She's not an official Braginsky. Well. Mother died when Ivan was very young...less than two." Katyusha looked down, her tone dropped. "There was a problem with her car and she hit a tree. It was a driver side impact...she didn't make it to the hospital. Ivan doesn't even remember her..."

Columbia remained silent, absorbing the information and processing it slowly.

"Braginsky never married again, but he did get this one young lady pregnant. Natalia was always treated well, but she has no official claim to any inheritance. It was part of an agreement. I don't know the details, I was only eleven when that happened. Natalia Arlovskaya is her name, and she is two years behind Ivan. We spent plenty of time together, there were two years where we almost lived together. I was not Braginsky's daughter, but he knew Ivan cared for me and treated me very well on my visits. Something changed after that though...I knew something was wrong when Ivan didn't come to my fourteenth birthday...Natalia was only five but when she showed up she acted so silent."

Columbia continued to stay silent. The girl next to her had started shaking, and she clammed up, her hands rubbing each other obsessively as she held them to her chest.

"Ah...I'm sorry. We should eat." She said suddenly, looking around with a touch of nervousness.

Columbia only nodded. That was abrupt. Obviously something had happened, but Katyusha didn't want to talk about it. She decided that was fine. She looked around the empty house again. Even with how full of furniture it was, it still seemed so hopelessly empty. She wondered if this is what her house would feel like to her.

* * *

Feliciano Vargas was on the verge of panicking. He had worked for Columbia for over two months and had never missed a day without warning. He thought maybe she had slept in because of her date, which was fine, but it was well after noon and she had been super insistent on a deadline for finishing the barn this week.

So where the hell was she? He pulled n his jacket and worn shoes, running through town searching for any sign normally hard working girl. Her phone was off, never an answer. He combed the town, asking every store clerk, knocking on doors, ignoring the annoyed and dejecting looks he received, and even the looks of disgust were not enough to shake his worry. Lovino would be worried. Antonio would be worried. He didn't care. She was a friend, a good friend who had - he started to cry. It was stupid, but he did. He knew he might be acting clingy or unstable, and he couldn't help the feeling of paranoia tugging at the back of his mind, reminding him of what happened when people acted stupidly.

No, don't do that to yourself, that's a bad road, a very bad, dark, road. He took in a deep, shaky breath, and stared at the street in front of him. He combed and worked around and walked and his feet hurt because he forgot to put a sock on one foot but he stared at the door to the bakery anyway, mustering up the courage to go into the place he wanted to check least. The problem was he knew this was one of the places he should have asked first, because she knew Ludwig, and he might know something even if Yao didn't, and he felt guilty he didn't have the courage before, but now he was growing desperate.

Shakily, he opened the door.

* * *

"Thank you for everything." Columbia said, comfortably seated in the passenger side of Ivan's lush car. She had no idea what kind it was, but she swore to try to look it up. Two guesses bet it was Russian made.

"Is no problem. I am just sorry you got so sick."

"No, it was my own fault. Working too hard..." She sighed, looking down at the brown paper bag that carried her old clothes in it. "You're sister is very nice."

"Katyusha? Yes, I care for her a great deal."

"I think she feels the same." She looked over at him, he was watching the road carefully. She did notice his excellent driving. "So what did you think I was doing? At dinner last night, I mean."

"Ah, that. I apologize. I have to be very careful with who approaches me, because of my inheritance. The family was large, and then there was internal strife...things grew complicated. And dangerous."

"Katyusha mentioned something about your mother and father..."

His hand gripped the steering wheel slightly. _"Da._ It was sabotage."

"It - what?" Her bewildered stare was unanswered. "I'm...sorry."

"Can't be helped. But father always suspected...is not much matter, those incidents. Must be careful to prevent new ones, though."

"When did you deem me trustworthy?" She asked, betting she already knew the answer.

"You had to drink to talk about it." He mumbled, and in that instance she almost found the way he dug his chin further into his scarf as cute. "No record, either. Nothing to indicate any suspicious behavior. Not really."

She giggled. "Yao seems to think otherwise."

"Yao Wang does not have my connections." The Russian chimed, smiling.

"I bet that's true." She leaned into her car door, resting her head. "Let's get some cake."

"Cake?" He asked, confused.

"Yeah, in town. For some reason those cakes always make me feel better."

Ivan glanced at her with a shrug, complying neutrally. "If you say so. You will be coming to see me again, _da?_" He asked hopefully.

"I'd like to. As long as you'd like to." She sent him a sly smile, which seemed to confuse him or embarrass him, it was hard to tell. His chin dipped low again.

It only took a few extra minutes to park in the lot of the bakery, and Columbia was surprised to actually be having a lovely chat about food as they walked in. The borscht they had for dinner was definitely an interesting experience.

The chiming of the bell at the door went unnoticed, inside the bakery was too loud and Columbia had frozen, door left open, at the scene before her.

A white haired, red-eyed man - albino, she guessed, first time seeing one but unmistakable in appearance - was being held back by Ludwig, but not well enough. The thinner, paler man had a gun - _a gun_ - pointed across the counter at a shaking and crying Feliciano.

"GET OUT! VEST, LET ME GO-!"

"Calm down, _bruder!"_ Ludwig was trying not to yell, his hand wrapped around the smaller mans wrist, forcing the direction of the gun away from people.

_**"GET! HIM! OUT! NOW!"**_

_"NEIN!_ Calm down first!"

Feliciano was shaking, cowering against the wall with his hands over his head.

_"**MEIN GOTT,** KANN MAN NICHT ERWARTEN, DASS ICH RUHIG SEIN, während **ER** hier ist!"_ More strings of angry German were shouted.

Columbia somehow found her feet, sprinting towards Feliciano and wrapping her arms around his thin, sobbing, body. He was muttering in Italian as if they were is final words. She caught 'Mi dispiace' over and over again. Experience told her he was apologizing for something. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" Columbia finally shouted after her grip was secured.

"GET HIM OUT! I DON'T VANT TO SEE HIS DISGUSTINK FACE, UNDERSTAND?!" The white- haired man screamed, pointing his unarmed hand, the other thankfully being held back by Ludwig, towards Feliciano.

Columbia wasn't sure what happened next, Ivan had his freaking _water pipe_ out, nimbly hooking the object under the gun and flying it harmlessly away from the angry German, grinning pleasantly. "Weapons are dangerous, especially indoors." He said simply, calmly. The even stare was intimidating in it's own right, though. The Germans froze, and if the albino had any color left in his face it was gone. Where the hell was he keeping that thing?!

"Braginsky, you _BASTARD-_"

_"Bruder - "_ Ludwig used a warning tone, and his grip tightened on the smaller man, making the albino wince.

"People who don't behave should not be allowed to roam free, _da?"_ Columbia shuddered at his tone.

There was a moment of quiet contemplation. The tension was so thick that Columbia felt she was under a heavy blanket. Feliciano had turned and was sobbing into her chest, gripping her hard and rooted to the spot.

**_"FINE."_ **The albino ripped his hand away from the larger German, storming into the kitchen of the store. Heavy footsteps, too loud to ignore, grew quieter until a loud crashing noise echoed from the floor above.

Ludwig sighed heavily, picking up the flown weapon and disarming it in seconds, placing parts on the counter in front of him. "I'm sorry. For_ mein bruder's_ behafior."

"He should keep better control of himself, _da?"_ Ivan stated. He seemed to be the coolest head in here, as Ludwig kept throwing the taller Russian weary glances.

_"Ja_... You aren't wrong, Ivan..." Ludwig moved out from around the counter, approaching Feliciano and Columbia, who gripped him more protectively as he flinched.

Ludwig gently settled his hand on the boy's back, rubbing encouragingly. "I'm sorry."

Slowly, as if there were cricks in his neck, Feliciano carefully peeked from Columbia's chest, only one of his liquid amber eyes visible.

"Are you goink to be all right?" The blonde asked.

Feli's breath hitched, ready to sob his heart out more, but he nodded, unable to speak and turning his head further into Columbia once again.

Columbia and Ludwig exchanged glances. He knew what was going on and seemed tired by it. She felt like there was a huge puzzle sitting in front of her and the most important pieces were missing. She observed carefully as Ludwig rose and he and Ivan began to talk.

"I only have one seat in my car." She heard Ivan say.

"I could take zem both out..." Ludwig responded.

"Feliciano." It was Ivan. "Do you want to stay with Columbia? Or should we call Lovino?"

The answer surprised everyone. "Coli..." Feliciano replied meekly, his voice cracked and his grip on her coat tightened.

_"Ja_, I vill take zem out zen. Could you watch my bruder? I don't vant him chasink me...or destroying mein schop."

Ivan gave a small nod of agreement. "Oh, fine. I suppose that's acceptable."

"All right zen."

Columbia had tuned them out, returning her focus on the scared Italian. "Feli?" She asked gently, trying to loosen his grip a bit. It didn't help much. "Feli, are you okay?"

He shook his head roughly, and she sighed. "Ivan." She called, and the tall man approached her, using the water pipe as a sort of walking stick.

_"Da?"_

"Thank you, again. You have my number now?"

_"Da,_ I will be calling you later." He eyes sharpened, falling to the Italian. "I had no idea you two were so close."

At this Feliciano did look up, facing the much larger man. His cheeks and eyes were tinted red from crying so hard, streaks running thickly down his face. His amber eyes stared into violet ones, asking a question.

Ivan shook his head at the boy, face ever so neutral, and stepped back.

Columbia wasn't sure how to feel about the exchange. She helped Feli stand, who still would not let go of her, and they clumsily fell into the backseat of Ludwig's car.

The blonde, thickly clothed, turned back to Columbia. _"Ja,_ vell...vhere exactly is your place?"

She gave him thorough directions, which he followed to the t. Feli was silent. When they were dropped off Ludwig gave another deep apology, and left. Columbia fumbled with her keys, unlocking the door and slowly stumbling into the empty house, Feli gripping her arm in a vice made of his own arms and hands.

She shut the door behind her. "Okay. We're alone now. It's all right..."

The frail man broke down again, not making it past the front door mat. He gripped her so hard they almost collapsed to the floor. "Feli! Feli, Feli, shhh..." She rubbed his back, gently ushering him to the living room. "It's okay. It's okay." There's no crazy German in here with a gun, I promise, she almost added. She looked around a bit. If there was there was gonna be hell to pay.

"Coli..." He hiccuped, sniffing and wiping his his face with his sleeves. She helped him sit on the couch. "Where were you...vee..."

"Ah, I'm sorry Feli. I got really sick last night...my phone was dead and I was...otherwise unreachable."

"S-sick?" He asked, a trembling finger wiping his eyes.

"Yeah. High fever..."

_"Grazie a Dio..."_ He breathed, inhaling deeply.

"Feli...what were you doing at the bakery and why was that man so angry to see you?"

He kept sniffing and wiping his face, his sleeves were filthy. She offered him a box of tissues, which he accepted gratefully.

"Th-that's...it's..." He sighed, slumping his shoulders. "I..." His hands trembled and he shook his head, grabbing at his hair with his hands. "I was in love with their brother. It's my fault..." He whispered.

Her brow furrowed in confusion. Something massive must have happened if it was serious enough for one guy to pull a freaking gun on him. She was still a little shocked that the event even happened. Feli clutched his chest, his shaking resumed, and he cried more.

"I miss him!" He yelled so suddenly she jumped. "I miss him so much! It hurts it hurts _Mio Dio_ it hurts-!" His body convulsed and he curled in on himself, looking like he was going to rip his hair out of his scalp.

Columbia was thrown into another wave of bewilderment. "Feli, it's all right it's - " She stopped though, thinking maybe it wasn't all right.

_"Mi dispiace, mi dispiace, mi dispiace, mi dispiace, midispiacemidispiace-!" _He chanted crazily.

"Feli,_ calm down!_ What are you apologizing for?" She tried to rub his shoulders or something, but he was seriously freaking out and she was at a loss. She expected him to say something or go crazy at this point.

Instead, he let out one last shuddering breath, and snuggled himself into Columbia's chest. They fell backwards onto the couch as he calmed down. She rubbed his back soothingly. _"Mi dispiace, Hartwin..."_ He mumbled. She barely caught it, and her face clouded over. She recognized that name. But where from?  
She tried to think back to all the people that she had met since coming to town. Wasn't that one of the delivery guys? No...besides, neither of them looked Ludwig or the albino. She then remembered the painting of the blonde Feli was working on. Was THAT Hartwin? It seemed to make sense. But she had never seen that person before. The young man that had settled into his chest was breathing evenly now. He must have fallen asleep.

"Hartwin..." She murmured. "Hartwin, Hartwi- " She held her breath, eyes growing wide with realization. She remembered the name now. She had just never heard it before, because she had read it. In a newspaper article. Online.

Hartwin had been beaten to death.

* * *

Translations - _Russian_

_U vas ne bylo bol'shogo vybora ... - _You did not have much choice

_Eto raznyye... - _This is different

_Tak chto zhe nam delat'? - _So what do we do?

Translations - _German_

_"**MEIN GOTT,** KANN MAN NICHT ERWARTEN, DASS ICH RUHIG SEIN, während **ER** hier ist!" - _My God you cannot expect me to quiet while HE is here!


	6. Worth It? Not You

_**Surviving Winter**_

**Chapter 6**

_**Worth It? Not You... **_

* * *

Columbia woke up frowning. She was having some kind of crazy dream where a cake kept chasing her through a giant mansion full of strange little ball-things screaming in angry German. Or at least what she thought was angry German, she didn't speak the language so it was probably just babble. Her back was sore and her neck hurt, and she realized that a couch was not meant for overnight sleep. Instinctively, she felt down to comfort the Italian who had laid on her chest all night.

The weight wasn't there though, and she looked up, blinking madly.

"Feli?!" She called.

"Vee...kitchen!" Focusing harder, she was able to make out the clanking of dishes and the sound of cooking food. She smelled it too, rather suddenly.

Groaning, she sat up. She was going to have a headache, that much was certain.

_"Buongiorno!"_ He said with a smile as she stumbled into the kitchen, a palm to her head.

"Feeling better?" She asked, honestly concerned.

_"Si, grazie..."_ His attention was focused on the cooking bacon and eggs in a frying pan.

"That's good..." She sat down in one of the tall chairs to the kitchen island. "Feli...there is something I have to know. I'm sorry if I'm being too forward or uncomfortable, but - "

He stopped moving, his shoulders drawing up slightly.

"Hartwin - " He flinched at the name. " - it was a hate crime, right? Because he was gay. With you."

_"S-si..."_

"Feli." She slid off the chair, walking to him and wrapping her arms around the mans slender form, he was biting back tears. "It's okay. I may not know what happened exactly, but...I know what it's like to lose something so important to you. If it was anything like what I experienced, then there was nothing you could do." She kissed his cheek. It seemed like such a simple notion with him, a kiss on the cheek. "You all right to work today?"

He made a strange, strangled sound before wiping his eyes wildly, and turned to smile at her. His eyes were still a little red, that could have been from anything at this point. "Veee. I am fine. Breakfast is ready."

Lovino picked him up after the days work was through, earning a thorough scolding in Italian that Columbia could not even begin to try to pick up. Feli had started to speak slowly around her when he got upset, and she had started picking up a word here and there. But when Lovino was around, it was back to the very fast and incomprehensible speech they were used to. She also noticed he had a verbal tic, much like his brother, the 'chigi' escaping the mans mouth whenever he seemed angry...which was often.

Columbia settled into the thick quilts of her bed, feeling physically, mentally, and emotionally exhausted. There was too much going on in this town, the relationship of everyone versus Feli, Ivan being the only exception and she had no idea why, where everyone else was hesitant to even mention the heir of a Russian, and then there was the conversation with Katyusha and that was a whole other can of worms that she had not even begun to explore.  
On the up side, her mind about her own issues have been unnaturally calm because of all the commotion. She was oddly grateful for that fact.  
She stared at the phone on her end table. Maybe she should call her parents sometime. Give them an update. She checked the date. Next week was Thanksgiving. She grimaced. How did it get to be so late in the year already? Winter would be upon her soon. There was already a light snow once. She shuddered, ice and snow and winter...and Holidays.

Realizing this would be her first year of Holidays without family made her feel terribly lonely.

Maybe making more friends would help?

* * *

"Damn it's cold..." She complained to herself, wrapping a scarf tighter around her neck. The barn was fixed. It could be used by anyone who wants it.  
She hopped into town hall, finding the community bulletin board easily enough on her own this time. Tearing down her old post, she picked up a new paper and scribbled in a short ad.

_Farmhands wanted for year round animal and crop care. Good pay. No animals yet -looking to invest._

She wrote down the address and her house and cell number before pinning the simple ad to the corkboard.

Satisfied, she started to leave, when she remembered Katyusha worked in the building. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to stop by?

Navigating the corridors was easy this time around, and it wasn't long before she spied the well dressed platinum blonde working behind her counter. She knocked on the open door, earning the other woman's attention.

"Ah! Columbia!"

"Hello, Katyusha." She greeted, smiling gently.

"Can I help you with something today?"

"Actually, I just came by to see you." It was sort of true. "I wanted to know if you wanted to maybe spend some time together? Sometime? Ah...maybe this is weird." She shifted her weight uncomfortably.

"Goodness no! I would love to!" Katyusha smiled widely, I am actually almost done for the day. Would you like to go somewhere?"

Pleasantly surprised by the enthusiasm, Columbia nodded vigorously. "S-sure! I'll wait outside in my truck then?"

"Be there in fifteen minutes."

"G-good!" Was all she could manage, spinning to leave the building. Columbia felt oddly proud of herself. Hating to admit it, she knew that being a shut in was an incredibly unhealthy lifestyle, but one she had grown accustomed to. After the everything that had happened she realized...she had no idea how to talk to make friends again.

Social skills? That was something she had thought she lost. Maybe she was finally doing something right? There was a cheery spring in her step as she walked through the parking lot. It's just a day out with another girl. Why was it making her so excited?

Sitting in her truck, happily, she spotted Yao. His hands were wrapped around his middle, and he was hurriedly walking along the sidewalk.

She rolled down her window. "YAO!" She called, waving him over. The shorter Chinese man looked up, eyes wide, and he walked over. She pushed open the passenger door at let him in. He shivered.

"Well hello." She greeted, turning the heat towards the shivering man. "Need a new coat?"

He just nodded, rubbing his arms. "What are you doing out here, aru?" He asked.

"Waiting for a friend. We're gonna go do something..."

Yao paused, cocking an eyebrow. "Vargas?"

"No, Katyusha Braginskaya. Ivan's sister, she -"

"Are you crazy?!" Yao exclaimed, his hands flying to his side to lean towards her. "I heard what happened at bakery! You are going to end up dead, aru!"

"I can take care of myself, thank you." She changed her tone when the man sent her a decidedly worried look. "But I appreciate the concern. Really."

"...Be careful, aru." Yao said. "I don't know why, but I kind of like you. And is not just because you give me good work, aru!" He clarified.

"Thanks, Yao. You're a pretty okay guy as well." That was the second time today she felt oddly happy. "You should get a new coat."

He grumbled something, in Chinese, she thought, and spotted another person walking along the sidewalk. "Huh. I don't know him."

The man sitting next to her looked up, his face screwing up in disgust. "Kiku Honda." Yao spoke, venomously. Another string of Chinese.

"Kiku?" She asked, looking back at the small stature man. Neat, cropped black hair, brown eyes. "Is he...Japanese?"

Yao folded his arms, his too-long sleeves flapping annoyingly. "Yes." He grumbled, sinking in the seat. "He own video rental place couple of street over. Though there's more video games there now than movies, aru." His tone was matter of fact and sour all at once.

"Problem, Yao?"

"YES! We were good friends until he burnt down half of my store room! It was disaster!" He started to sniffle a bit. "I lost some best work in that fire, aru..."

Taken aback, Columbia frowned worriedly. "I'm sorry."

"Is not your fault." He grumbled.

"At least you're still here. You weren't...hurt in the fire, were you?"

Yao's sour expression hardened, and he slunk further into the seat. "Thank you much for warming me up. I should get moving. Oh. I will be coming over soon with table, aru. It's almost done."

Columbia's eyes lit up. "R-really? I can't wait!"

"I had to make it in parts again, aru. Assemble inside, like last time."

"Sure, no problem." She smiled, the prospect of replacing the crappy chairs and table in her house made her excited. Maybe it was just being a girl thing.  
He opened the door, wrapping his worn coat tighter around him and bowing. "Thank you again, aru. See you soon." He waved, flopping his sleeve around before shutting the door.

She watched after him, half-smiling, and noticed Katyusha walking across the sidewalks with Ivan right behind her.

"Oh shit-" She swore, surprised at Ivan's presence. They hadn't spoken since the bakery incident. Still, she pushed open the passenger seat again.

_"Privet!"_ Katyusha greeted happily. Columbia assumed it meant 'hello'.

"Hi." She smiled. "Pri- um. You know what. Nevermind." The last time she tried to speak Italian she butchered it so badly Feli had blushed. And then laughed.

_"Privet."_ Ivan repeated, looking at her with a level of intensity. She stared, and he nodded his head. "Go ahead, try it." He encouraged.

_"Pr-privet."_ She attempted, feeling a slight flush in her cheeks.

Katyusha giggled. "Roll it a bit more."

"I'll...practice." She replied, her embarrassment deepening. "Get in, before all the hot air leaves."

Ivan and Katyusha exchanged conversations about who would sit up front, and the male eventually took the front seat, leaning his water pipe against the dash, and the female opened the back door to hop in.

"All right...Ivan, I'm...sorry to be awkward, but why do you carry around a water pipe?"

"This?" He asked, eyes soft with surprise as he fingered the cold metal object. "I like my job. Is good promotion, _da?"_

The look he gave was so innocent it caught her off guard, and she again found herself thinking the tall man 'cute'. At least it was an explanation, albeit not a very good one. The idea of Yao being scared of a walking promotion suddenly made the whole 'solidifying his bad reputation' thing laughable.

"Plus it makes for excellent support when my leg gives out."

"What's wrong with your leg?"

"Old injury, from my youth. Nothing to be concerned over." Again, his expression never changed from the neutral smile. It's like he practiced it.

"If you say so." If he had a bad leg, that wasn't something he could help. Kill two birds with one stone, she guessed. "So where are we off to?"

Thoughtful silence.

"To a small market?"

"Liquor store!"

"How about an equipment sho- you want to shop for liquor?" Columbia asked, turning to Ivan.

Katyusha shook her head. "Brother is so simple minded sometimes! Let's do something fun."

"Vodka~, vodka~!" Ivan sang. "All kinds, sweet and smooth!"

Columbia stared at him. She covered her hand with her mouth. She couldn't help it. She laughed. Hard.

Large, deep voiced Ivan was singing a vodka song in the most sing-song voice he could muster with a stupid smile on his face. The last part was almost always true, but coupled with his actions, it was an amusing sight.

"Why are you laughing at me?!" Ivan half-shouted. He sounded distressed rather than angry.

"I'm -sorry!" She breathed, trying to remember the last thing that made her laugh. "But do you have any idea how cute you are when you do things like- " Her laughter vanished in a blink, and Ivan's cheeks turned pink.

"Cute?" He repeated.

"I-I - um -" She turned her head away, feeling the heat rising from her face. "So Katyusha, where's the nearest mall?! Can't go wrong with a mall, I mean there are alot of shops...in..." They were both staring at her, Ivan burying his head in his scarf again, his glance turned downcast and cheeks flushing ever so slightly. He had no idea he was making it worse, and Columbia's flush deepened.

"Well, um , let me see what I can find!" Katyusha offered, breaking the growing silence. She pulled a cell phone from a pocket inside her coat, pressing a few buttons and browsing. It was mid afternoon, so if they were going to do something she hoped it was fairly close. Problem was, it was quiet again.

"S-so. Ivan..."

He seemed very distracted with rubbing his thumbs together.

"You seem to have a lot of assets. So why take a clerk job?"

"I told you, I like it."

"W-well I understand that part. I mean why did you look for a job in the first place?"

"Oh." He looked up from his thumbs, his features back to 'normal'. "I wasn't always supposed to be head of family. I guess..." He paused, mentally sorting his thoughts. "Part of me wanted to try to leave."

"Lots of pressure in a prestigious family, I suppose." She figured his family name had to be of at least some significance, with the manor and everything. She vaguely remembered skimming something during her internet research on the Russian, suddenly wishing she had read more up on it. But this was good, things were smoothing out. "What do they do, anyway?"

"I think our company develops weapons. I'm not directly involved anymore, though. After Grandfather passes, responsibility will pass to the Braginskayas, and my house will receive a smaller percentage. Katyusha will have to quit working here eventually."

"Oh, I found a place!" Katyusha smiled, pushing the phone in front of them. "There is a larger town just twenty minutes out this way. They have a mall that's open until late."

"Is that all right with you, Ivan?" Columbia asked.

"If Katyusha picked it, it is fine." He smiled, and Columbia noticed it was a little different that time. A bit more...sunny, maybe?

"We're off then." She backed the truck out, taking Katyusha's directions when needed.

"So you have a grandfather then?" Columbia asked when the road turned open. Last they talked, he only had two sisters for family.

_"Da."_ He confirmed quietly.

"So I guess he's in Russia then." It was a stab in the dark guess.

_"Da,_ he used to live here and he and father would travel back and forth, taking turns. And then...father died." He inhaled deeply. "And grandfather raised me from then. He had a close employee handle the company during those years."

"Are you and your grandfather close?"

_"Ne."_

Columbia tried to glance at him, to gauge him. Her eyes were on the road but her ears were listening intently, and that last word was spoken with a tongue dripping in acid. And it wasn't da, which she had grown accustomed to and expected.

Change the subject. "So how did your father die?" Not a happy topic either, but Ivan did seem more open to talk about that as he had visibly relaxed.

"He was assassinated in Russia." Columbia nearly swerved the car in surprise. "Poison in his drink. They traced it back to rival company." Ivan sighed. "I do not remember father well."

"Poor Ivan." Katyusha soothed, and she rubbed his shoulder with her hand lovingly. "Is all right! I don't remember mother well much anymore either."

"Ah, Katyusha." Ivan breathed. "I do not know what I would have done without my big sister sometimes." He grasped her hand, holding it to his cheek.

Columbia could only glance for a second at a time. This was not a man to be afraid of. What a crappy childhood. So this is what he meant when he said things had grown 'dangerous'.

At least, she didn't think he was someone to fear. His family was beginning to sound like trouble, though. Perhaps that's why he was feared.

"You two are lucky you're so close, at least." She finally said. The quiet was starting to get to her. "My brothers and I were never really that close." She giggled lightly. "I remember having one conversation with them...we were all debating which planet we each came from."

"How many siblings did you have?" Katyusha asked.

"More than six. I'm the oldest, and I think last I heard mom was pregnant again."

"My goodness! That's quite a woman. How old are you, Columbia?"

"Twenty four."

"Funny." Ivan stated, lightly grinning. "I'm twenty three."

"What- " Columbia couldn't help it. She felt pale. "You're younger than me?!"

"Apparently, _da."_

She glanced back at Katyusha. "And that would make you..."

"Thirty!" She replied exuberantly.

Columbia gaped, taking a moment to process the idea that the very pretty young-looking woman was nearing middle ages. "You do not look it."

"Is my baby face." She smiled, patting her cheeks happily. "How about your mother? How old is she?"

"Forty four. This will be their last child, for sure. Let me think..." She counted up the siblings in her head. "We are...including me, twenty four, twenty, seventeen, fifteen, thirteen, ten, eight, five, and zero."

"Mother of mercy! Nine children..." Both Katyusha and Ivan were staring at her in surprise.

She just shrugged. "They love their kids, that's for sure." She sighed deeply. "It gets crowded though. Maybe that's why I left..." Hm. She wondered.

"Why did you leave such a large family?" Katyusha asked. Columbia glanced at Ivan, and she could have swore she saw a flash of sympathy on his face, even if it only lasted a split second.

"Long...touchy story. Tell you what, you get enough good alcohol in me and I'll answer your questions." She laughed. "We can play truth or dare."

"Oh? That sounds interesting." Ivan said.

"I think it does." Columbia added, and Katyusha's phone beeped, and she gave more driving instructions. Parked in the rather crowded lot, they hopped out, surveying the large stone building before them. "I've never seen such a huge mall before!"

"Really? I think it's a little small..." Ivan mentioned, and Columbia noticed he was leaning on the water pipe. She found it strange how he could carry the strange item with such confidence. Maybe he didn't realize that such a thing was an oddity?

"Let's go, let's go! It's been too long since I've had a relaxing day just walking around, looking at things - "

"Ugh, too bad the Christmas stuff is already up. Thanksgiving is next week, how tacky!" Columbia complained, kicking the tire of her truck.

"You make good point, little Coli." Ivan stated, tapping her head gently.

She had to look up at him to see his face. "Don't call me that. Feli just came up with that stupid nickname - it sounds nothing like me."

"Oh? So he can get away with it?" For a moment he looked confused.

"Feli is a crybaby. A hard worker, but a cry baby." She was beginning to understand why, but still.

Ivan sighed. "He always has been. Kind of a pain sometimes." They started walking inside.

"What's your relationship with him anyway?" She asked, hoping it would be a casual question.

"Tell you what, get enough good Vodka in me and maybe I'll answer question~!" Was his reply.

There was definitely something wrong with the people in the town of Nation, New York, Columbia decided. At least she seemed to fit in.

Going into the mall, Columbia noticed an instant mood change in Ivan. He tightened his scarf around his neck, and was extra careful to dodge people walking towards him. They ended up walking slowly through the hallways, which no one really minded. Sensing something was off, she fell in-step next to him, acting as a buffer between him and the passing throngs of people.

"You don't like crowds, do you?" She asked quietly. Katyusha turned, walking backwards to face them for a few steps, turning back around, and repeating. It was fine because they were going so slow.

_"Ne."_ The clinking of the pipe on the tile floor could barely be heard over the ambiance music and people. "People touching me is bad."

"Is that why you're always so covered up?"

_"Da."_ He said it a little harshly.

A fear of people touching him. That was an important note for later. "Would...you like to maybe hold my hand?" She asked carefully. He contemplated for a moment, then shook his head. "Sorry."

"It's fine. Whatever you're comfortable with is important. And I mean that." She had noticed that he only made contact with her when he initiated the motion.

"Let's go in here!" Katyusha said excitedly, pointing to a higher-end clothing store.

Columbia shrugged. "Sure, I guess." Being careful to avoid people, the trio ducked into the store, Katyusha instantly attracted to multiple racks. Ivan seemed to smile at his sisters glee.

"Is good for her to be so happy." He said, leaning against the wall.

"We could probably sit there." Columbia said, pointing to the display window. Mannequin's sat on a raised platform, but there was plenty of free room.

"Very well." They sat down in silence, watching Katyusha browse happily. "You do not want to join her?"

Columbia shrugged. "It's not very practical for me to have a lot of nice clothes. I need stuff that can get ripped up and torn. Working a farm isn't easy work."

_"Da,_ I suppose not." There was a short pause. "I do not think I understand you."

"Hm?" She asked, looking up at him.

"You. I do not understand you."

"How do you mean?"

"No one has every actively sought me out before. Not out of curiosity."

"Everyone else seems too scared, for some reason."

_"Da,_ there may be a reason."

So he does admit it. "Care to tell me? Because honestly I've given up trying to figure it out. Everyone seems to think you've...well, killed someone." She lowered her voice.

He was silent, his lips tightened into a thin line. "I do not understand you." He repeated.

There was no denial. That shook her a little bit. "You're...fascinating." She said, sighing. "I don't get you either. But I want to." Exactly _why _that was was still a mystery to her too, but he didn't need to know that.

"What makes me so special?" He asked, sending her a confused stare. "My wealth?"

"I didn't even know about that until I saw your freakin' mansion. I was curious about the tall foreign office worker with a cute butt."

His cheeks went pink. "Saying such things-!" He bent his head low, wishing to hide his face in his scarf.

"Too blunt?" She asked, a coy smile playing at her lips. When did she start enjoying herself?

_**"DA!"**_ He retorted, almost panicked.

"Ludwig was the one that gave me the newspaper clipping. Yao almost refused to talk about you at all, he's worried for my safety, hanging around you. Feli too though...he called Feli 'bad luck'."

_"Ne,_ Feliciano is fine. Honestly, it is Gilbert you should watch out for."

"Gilbert?"

"The white hair gunman." He bit.

"Oh. I don't like him."

"Neither do I. We do not get along well. He had tried to pick several fights with me."

"I noticed the German's aren't very afraid of you."

"We have mutual understanding."

"Columbia, look!" Katyusha was excitedly holding up a a half length dress. "I think this would look fantastic on you!"

"Um - Katyusha, I don't do dresses." Really, she didn't. Skirts made her feel uncomfortable and the thing that Katyusha was holding up was all kinds of frills and poofs that she wanted nothing to do with.

"Nonsense, every girl must have a dress for something! Come try things on with me! We can show off for Ivan!"

Columbia sent Ivan a pleading look. "Help?"

"Not a chance." She swore his grin widened.

"God, you really are evil, aren't you?!"

He held a hand up, wiggling the fingers a bit. "Bye- bye! Show me pretty outfit."

Columbia was unwillingly dragged to the dressing room with Katyusha, and to her horror they found themselves in the same stall, the platinum blond removing her coat and shirt almost at once. The more modest female turned around, face burning. "Lord, Katyusha, a little warning?!"

"We are both girls?" She said, looking down on herself.

Columbia groaned slightly, turned around and raised her own shirt over her head. Before she could even think the dress was shoved over her head, Katyusha tugging the material in all the right places to get it to fit. "Oh, it doesn't fit your front..." She said sadly, peering her head over Columbia's shoulder to look down. The material hung a little too loosely. "Where are your breasts?"

"Non-existant!" She cried, blushing furiously.

"So sorry. Here - " She took the back tie, which was made for such adjustments, and pulled it good and tight. The dresses front molded to Columbia's modest chest well after that, the 'v' of the bodice no longer crumpled under it's own weight.

"It's too frilly for me." Columbia stated, staring at the large bow in the back, the way the shorter skirt poofed out around her was ridiculous, though the rich purple and magenta colors were nice.

"Pants off~~!" Katyusha sang.

"Hell no!" She would absolutely NOT be walking about those doors without her legs covered. "This is fine. Okay? I'm wearing the dress. It's fine."

The older woman paused, then nodded. "Very well." The garment she picked out for herself had the opposite chest problem, and Columbia had to bite back giggles as she watched the woman stuff her bosom into the slightly tight evening gown. "Okay, let's go show Ivan!"

"If he hasn't run off by now..." But she left the dressing room with her, making sure to prop the door open with a hangar or something.

"Brother, what do you think?" Katyusha asked, twirling in the glittering red evening gown, her breasts begging to be free of the material.

Ivan had found a chair...somewhere, and was waiting patiently outside the dressing rooms. He eyed his sister up and down. "I think you need bigger size." He commented, smiling.

"Brother, you know I try..." Poor Katyusha. As much as Columbia was self-conscious about her own small bosom, she figured the opposite was probably worse to deal with.

"Columbia, come out here!" The woman urged, and hesitantly, heat radiating from her face, she stepped out from behind the wall.

"Oh?" Ivan spoke softly, watching as Columbia carefully stepped forward. Her shoulders were drawn up, her arms frozen at her sides. Her jeans were still on, which distracted form the overall look of the poofy, fairy-like dress, but he still saw the impact. The most amusing part was how red she was turning. The blush nearly crept down to her neck.

"OkayI'mgoingtochangeno-" She blurted, Katyusha grabbing a shoulder.

"Oh wait just a moment, please! Brother, isn't this pretty on her?" She asked, smiling sweetly.

_"Da,_ very cute. Although..." He eyed her shaking form. "You do not like your shoulders being exposed, do you?"

"N-not really." She admitted, feeling air on her normally unexposed skin was...off-putting.

"Oh, I'm sorry Columbia, you should have said something." Katyusha said. "Let's go." They walked back to the dressing room, opening the door and removing the blockade to let the door fall into it's place with a loud click.

Katyusha untied the dress from the back, helping shimmy it off of the younger woman. The fabric had begun to pool around her waist when the platinum blonde caught something she missed before. "Columbia..." She breathed, her eyes glued to a dark spot on the other girls side. Right under the ribcage, a dark mass of scar tissue was marring the otherwise pale skin.

"Th-that..." Her opposite hand fingered the scar tissue carefully, and she stared at herself in the body mirror the dressing room provided. "It's from the fire. It...it goes down to my knee."

Katyusha's eyes widened. "I'm sorry..."

"Don't be. Stupid to be sorry for something like this." No, the scar didn't bother her. How it got there did, though. She exhaled roughly, forcing the thought from her mind. "Don't worry about it, honestly. It doesn't bug me that it's there, I'd just rather avoid stares."

She nodded in understanding, and they redressed, Katyusha mumbling about finding a dress she liked that actually fit her.

Katyusha's solemn looks did not go unnoticed by Ivan though, and he immediately asked what was wrong. She shifted uncomfortably, glancing to Columbia who frowned.

"You're sister is a terrible liar, huh?"

"Why would my sister lie?" His face and tone darkened.

Columbia added never insult Katyusha to her growing list of mental things about Ivan. "Eh, I'll just show you." She shrugged, deciding in that second it would be the best course. Not like it mattered. The marred skin honestly didn't bother her.

Really.

"C-Columbia! You don't have to." Katyusha insisted, but she was waved off.

"Secrets are stupid." Columbia replied. "Unless you can talk about it only with the aid of alcohol. Or whatever. Ivan, come here." She gestured leaving the store, spotting what she was looking for across the hall. She really would rather show than tell.

Ivan's confused face glanced at his sister, who urged him to follow. "Show me what?" He practically demanded. Columbia glanced around, spying the leering store clerks and spinning to leave, Ivan following behind her in annoyance. She used the buffering technique of walking beside him, a little harder walking straight across the mall but they made it.

"I...have a scar." She whispered lowly, earning another confused glare. They walked to an off-shot hallway led to the restroom areas. She looked around carefully, the clinking of Ivan's water pipe more prominent in the more empty, enclosed space. She knocked on the door of the family bathroom, and in earning no reply, pushed the door open. Empty. "C'mon." She urged, and he followed her inside.

"You do not have to show me - " He stated, and she flushed, shrugging her coat off and laying it neatly on the metal bar pinned to the wall.

"...I kind of want to." She replied.

"...Why?"

"Because your sister saw it. I...if I could have someone to talk about it then...well, it'd just be weird. Having her know and you not. And seeing...just look." She flushed deeper, hiking her shirt up and showed him the dark mass.

_"Bozhe moy..." _He muttered.

"I don't wanna make a big deal out of it, but I knew it would drive you nuts not to know, and it would drive me nuts to talk about it without showing you and you kind of know anyway...so..." This was so stupid, she realized. How crazy insecure did someone have to be to pull this kind of dumb stunt?

"Of course..." He frowned, realizing the he couldn't see the end of the burn mark. "How far down..."

"To my knee."

"Heavens...is that from fire you told me about?" His expression was oddly unchanging, which she was grateful for. _Pity _was decidedly absent. Good.

Her face tightened. "Yeah."

"You did not say you were injured."

"Didn't want to. We should get back to Katyusha."

_"Da..."_ The left the small room, thankful for a still empty hallway and rejoined the older sister, who was leaning against the wall outside the bathrooms. She gave them each a worried glance, and Columbia rolled her eyes, telling her to relax and that it wasn't a big deal,

Several hours later, and hands full of shopping bags, the slowly made their way back to the truck. "I bought too much." Columbia said, having trouble carrying a full bag of books and movies and just a couple of new clothes.

"House is still empty for you, _da?_ Maybe is good thing to fill it with odd and end knick knacks." Ivan said. He was carrying a bag for Katyusha.

"You could use a maid or two. Your vases are dusty."

"They are never used..." He said sadly.

"Sorry." Columbia said, sticking her key in the bed of her truck and popping the back open. They neatly stacking the shopping bags into the compartment, and brought down the cover. She noticed something strange. Walking to the side of the vehicle, she leaned down to check her tires, and swore loudly. The back right was flat. Alarmed, she checked the rest. "Fucking -SERIOUSLY?!" She yelled, kicking the wheel.

"What is it?!" Katyusha asked, alarmed.

"My tires were slashed!" She leaned down to inspect it further. "What the hell. It looks like they were cut with a wide knife or something." She groaned, pulling out her cell phone and searched for a service. She was glad she went ahead and got the stupid smartphone thing.

"So what do we do in the meantime?" Katyusha asked.

"It's tires...it should't take too long." The number she found rang, once, twice...

"Hello, this is Carl's Car services - "

Relieved, Columbia explained the situation, gave her information and hung up. "Ten minutes to get here." She said to the expecting Russians.

"Is a shame. I wanted to go home and put away my new things..."

Columbia's mood had entered a downward spiral. She loved her truck. Her glare sharpened and she checked the surrounding cars. "Weird..."

"What is it?" Ivan asked.

"Prank slashers usually hit one or two around...and only slash one or two tires. You know, enough to be annoying. These cars are fine, and my tires are fucking slashed!" She checked the rest of the vehicle meticulously. There didn't seem to be any major marks or scratches on it. Something odd was sticking out from the hood though, and she realized it was a piece of paper. Pulling on it, the hood popped up, and she had to jump back to dodge getting smacked in the chin. What she saw next made the color drain from her skin. "WHAT THE FUCK?!"

Deep, harsh scratches littered the inside of the hood, 'MARRY ME' written so many times over they overlapped each other. "The hell is this?!" The clinking of the water pipe falling to the asphalt made her turn her attention to Ivan, who was backing away from the car slowly, like it was a dangerous animal about to chase after him.

Katyusha sighed heavily. "Not again - "

"Ivan?" Columbia asked. She didn't want to think it, but the large man looked positively terrified. "What's wrong."

"N-Natalia..." He murmured.

"Natalia?" Columbia repeated. "As in...not your sister?"

He nodded dumbly, licking his lips. Then, as if coming to a sudden realization, bolted for the truck door and scrambled into the back seat. Katyusha acted as this was normal behavior but a rather bewildered Columbia followed him, and disbelief wrote her face as the tall man had laid himself down on the floor of the backseat, water pipe held out to push back any intruder, and shaking slightly.

"Close the door!" He hissed, and she was too dumbstruck to not obey.

"Um. Katyusha?"

"Yes?" The older woman answered sweetly.

"What in God's green earth is going on here?"

"Natalia." She responded simply, as if that would answer the questions without a problem.

"Natalia. Ivan's sister that's not your sister."

_"Da..."_

"She slashed my tires and scribbled 'MARRY ME' repeated under the hood of my favorite truck."

"So sorry about that."

"And Ivan is terrified if her."

"Well, she is very good with knives, she would never actually hurt Ivan, I don't think, but it is an intimidating sight - "

"Okay, I don't...understand this."

"You will probably meet her in a few minutes. She usually appears after vandalizing..."

At this, and without uttering another word, Columbia opened her driver's seat door and laid down in the front seat, to avoid being seen out the window.

Katyusha hung around outside, enjoying the crisp air.

"Ivan." Columbia asked. The man didn't answer, the she did hear an odd 'tap'. "You okay?" Another tap.

Really Ivan? Too scared to talk? "Okay, one for yes two for no. You are talking about your sister, right?" One tap. "Does she stalk you or something?" One tap, surprising her. "That's weird." Another tap. "Do you get along well?" There was a short silence.

"Is complicated." He replied. She swung her weight forward, leaning over the car seat and looking down at Ivan. She gave him a look, and he sighed. "I try to comply with her. Makes it a little easier. She is still my sister after all. She normally behaves in public... She thinks we get along. I do not."

"Have you told her?"

"She is very insistent." He almost whined.

"So what does she want?!"

"She wants to marry me."

"Ugh!" Columbia felt physically sick. "That's nasty! That's like - if I - EW!" Her face scrunched up in disgust. "I'm gonna puke..."

Ivan watched her reaction with interest. "Is it...that strange?"

"YES, it's strange! Ah God, even thinking of thinking of Daniel in THAT way I - " She covered her mouth with her hand. "I really am gonna be sick..."

"Strange..." He muttered. "I can recall several instances in my family's history where close relatives married..."

Columbia frowned. "I - um - maybe that is true with the kind of family you have..." She scratched her head. "Ugh, no, I can't wrap my head around that..."

"BIG BROTHER!" A scream from outside.

"I'mnothereI'mnothereI'mnothere-!" Ivan whispered to himself insanely, holding his pipe with a shaky hand. His eyes had squeezed shut, and he held his breath for a second. God, he really was scared!

Columbia ducked back under her dashboard. She didn't think she was scared of this 'Natalia' as much she was scared of how much Ivan was scared. His reputation of 'most terrifying' had competition.

The truck suddenly shifted, and she heard Ivan suck in a breath.

"If you're going to be quiet, be quiet!" Columbia hissed harshly, and she heard the groan and creaking of the truck as the back end lifted.

"Oof - " She heard Ivan struggle to keep his position and she was being shoved further downward by gravity. "What is - "

"SHH!" Then they were suddenly moving. "Oh. The tow truck must have got us..." She said dumbly, and Ivan breathed a deep sigh of relief.

They sat quietly as the truck moved, gravity pushing them at odd angles. "So you okay back there?" She asked.

_"Da_, I am fine."

"Um...so, hey. I keep forgetting to, but I never did thank you properly for the dinner the other night. It was nice."

"Even with the interrogating?"

She chuckled. "Yeah, even with that. Seeing where you come from, I can understand. Pretty obvious now, but I'm no gold digger."

"Er - why would you think I have gold?"

"Um, nevermind. It's an expression. A-anyway. Thanks."

"Katyusha helped me plan it."

"...Really."

_"Da_...to be honest...I've never done anything like that before..."

"What, 'courting'?"

_"That_ was courting? Every meeting I've had before was...arranged and ended with Grandfather..." He stopped. "There was never anyone who seemed right."

This Grandfather of his was a touchy subject. "Hey, Ivan..."

_"Da?"_

"Is there something you're afraid of?"

"My sister..." He mumbled.

"I can see that." She sighed, and peeked over the dash. The car was definitely being pulled. Columbia pulled herself up over the slanted seat to face Ivan once again. His back was settled on the floor, almost laying parallel to the backs of the front seats. With a good force of strength, she tumbled over the top of the seats, resting in the back chairs and sticking her feet out straight to keep in her the seats instead of rolling into Ivan.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"I wanted to see you." She said simply, peering down at him.

"You really confuse me..." He said, squirming uncomfortably.

Curious, she reached her hand forward, slowly, moving towards his face -

He flinched, the joint of his pipe catching her wrist. "I - no - don't - "

"I'm just gonna rub your cheek." She said carefully, and his features were full of dread. He might have started shaking, but she couldn't really tell. The pipe against her wrist pressed down on her slightly, but she pushed her hand forward anyway, feeling the the shudder under her palm. Her thumb caressed the skin, and she realized it wasn't soft at all. His skin was hard, calloused, like it had been tempered for toughness. Fascinated, she brought her other hand to his other cheek, rubbing small circles with her thumbs.

"W-why - " Her gaze returned to his eyes, which were hesitant and full of...fear? Was he scared?

"Why what?" She asked softly, pulling back one hand a bit.

He shook his head, viciously, knocking her hands away and yelling. "You are so confusing!" He shouted. "You act weird! You do weird things! Is not how people are normal, _da?_ Why aren't you like everyone else?!" And next thing she knew he was grabbing her, his pipe dropped to roll into his body and a hand gripping her wrist so hard she winced in pain, feeling the bones being pinched together.

"O-ouch-! Ivan-!" She was so shocked she could barely muster those words.

**_"Ne._** No 'Ivan'." He pulled her closer, shifting his weight so their faces were close. "You want to be friends? Good, let's be friends together. I know I want to be friends..." He smiled at her.

What the hell was this? The feeling of dread came all to suddenly for her to hide her fright. What button did she press that brought this on? What made it worse is that he was staring at her with a gentle smile, and a second gloved hand wrapped around her throat. The last line stuck with her the most though. He wanted to be friends. This is friendship?

What was he thinking?

"You should come live with me." He stated calmly, in his normal, even tone. God, that smile was cute and creepy at the same time. "Then we could see each other every day! You can be good little girl and help around the house! Since you think it's so dirty and all." He squeezed gently around her throat, and she coughed.

"Ivan- " It was hard to talk with her wrist slowly being broken and the hand around her throat had her on the verge of panic. "That's not what friends do!"

"Of course it is." He breathed. "Toris was a great friend. Very good. He didn't want to leave at all! It was stupid Grandfather." He squeezed again, and she gasped.

"Ivan, whatever the hell you're thinking, stop it!" She stared hard into his eyes, trying to find what she was looking for. He was threatening her, she knew, but the malicious intent to kill wasn't there. It was so lacking, did he even realize what he was doing right now? Her fear dissipated, leaving only annoyed anger. "Look, you're not gonna hurt me, not really, so just let go!"

"Why aren't you shaking?" He asked, honestly confused. "Why aren't you saying _da?_"

Columbia wasn't sure what level of cockiness came over her. Maybe it was because she was American, she wasn't sure, but she smiled, and stared back into his eyes with full confidence. "You think acting like _this _will bring us closer? You're delusional." The hand around her throat had started to shake, and she gripped the leathery fingers, prying them loose one by one.

"Listen...I can..." She sighed. "It's obvious something has gone wrong for you. Do you even realize that you're threatening me?"

His confusion intensified, and he looked like he was almost ready to smack her upside the head. "There is something wrong with that, isn't there?"

She felt her lower jaw fall, and she stared at him, eyes wide. Vaguely aware of her new found freedom, she re-asserted her steady position and pressed her feet to the back of the front seat once again.

"...You've never had a real friend before have you?" She suddenly realized, coming to the strange conclusion that maybe he had no idea how he was supposed to act in front of people.

"I have!" Those words were defensive. "When my house was full, I had lots of friends." He growled. "You are SO confusing!" He restated, huffing.

She decided to remain quiet, and for a moment the silence seemed louder than any shouting. "...You know you _attacked _me, right?" She finally stated. "We can be friends. Seriously. But not if you act like that!"

"You talk as if I am the weird one." He finally stated, giving her a dejected look.

She couldn't take it anymore. He needed to understand. "This..." She started, pulling her shirt up to once again show off the dark scar tissue. "...was caused by my fiancee. He ran out of the house - his - he was on fire, a rambling mess. He was trying to grab me. Screaming that 'we could be together in death'. People pulled me away from him and they tried to save him, but he was too far...gone, obviously, in more ways than one..."

Ivan shuddered. "Reminds me of sister..."

"He was _insane_, clearly! Enough to run out completely on fire and still be focused on being with me-! Just...my point is, I know crazy when I see it, all right?! And you are about a level below completely psychotic!" She glared at him furiously. His eyes were muddled in confusion, his entire body frozen with hesitancy. Don't deny it. Just whatever you do don't deny it -

"I'm fine - " He protested.

"ARGH!" Columbia shouted, kicking the back of the seat in front of her furiously. "You know what, I was wrong. YOU are a lost cause!"

And Ivan looked at her, his expression full of _hurt._ She decided at that moment, she didn't care. It was too much of a long shot. Dammit...she still wanted to be friends with Katyusha but their life was too complicated. Too many details she was sure weren't going to be recounted or well understood. A crazy sister, his all to obvious layers of problems, some a little too familiar for her to deal with.

Wait. When did the vehicle stop? The door swung open, and Katyusha was facing them both. "What is going on in here?!" She asked worriedly.

"Absolutely nothing." Columbia stated, fuming. She monkeyed out of the slanted truck, actively not reacting to the pain in her wrist, a rather heavyset man staring in disbelief.

"You the one that called me?" The man asked.

"Yeah. Let's talk business!" She said, walking as far away from the siblings as possible.

Katyusha's fretting went unnoticed. Ivan was just staring at empty space, his frame frozen on the floor.

"Ivan?" The older sister asked tentatively. "Are you all right?"

The worried edge in his sister's voice forced him to his senses, and he slowly clambered out of the difficult position. She offered her hand as he climbed down, and he leaned on his water pipe. "Brother, your breathing unevenly..." She noted, and he nodded, feeling his hair stick to his head with sweat. He was nervous. Why was he so nervous? He felt like there was a crack in his world, something that couldn't be mended. Those words she said couldn't be taken back. But what really bothered him were the actions. Even under threat she glared back at him like there was nothing for her to lose. Was she unshakeable? He decided he wanted to know more.

"Sister...I think I did something bad..."


	7. Step By Step

**_Surviving Winter_**

**Chapter 7**

_**Step by Step**_

* * *

Columbia stared at the bill, twitching. She knew she should find Ivan or track down the nutso sister of his and make one of them pay for it, but it wasn't really an issue for either of them. Katyusha had approached her, concerned, and Columbia had apologetically said that she would not be taking them back to Nation.  
Sorry Katyusha, your family is too messed up. I'll see you sometime soon maybe? Without your brother of course...

She shooed the thought from her head, deciding that it was best to just not say anything. She ended up staying two nights in town, making SURE to call Feliciano this time and buying new clothes and a cell phone charger just for the stay. She wanted to stay close to her truck.

It was dumb, she knew it was, her attachment to the vehicle. It was the first thing she bought after the fire, after all the fucking drama. It was her freedom, the first thing in what seemed like years that she had picked out on her own, and she could just get in it and go wherever the hell she wanted and there was no voice next to her screaming about slowing down before stops or omigod watch that driver he looks like he could ram you!

She stared at the ceiling of the hotel room, counting the squares absent-mindedly. Was it weird the hotel room felt roomier than her own house? It took her a day and a half to find out why. There were people in the lobby at breakfast, she could hear the shadow of conversations through the thin walls, and even though everything was cleaned it looked used, lived in, there was always people here. Milling or talking and the pool area was filled with laughter. She thought was she wanted, what she needed, was some peace and quiet.

She missed her full house. Even if the relationships were loose, she missed the noise of life. She vaguely thought of the Braginsky Mansion, and how much bigger and lonelier it felt than even her own large farmhouse. He wouldn't end up living much longer if he stayed there by himself, would he? The loneliness could eat you away -

She frowned. Wasn't the same happening to her, on some level?

She cursed herself in her own mind. He just needed help, everyone needs a little help. That wasn't the problem. The problem was him accepting help, accepting he had an issue. Katyusha kept throwing glances, muttering things under her breath, like she was expecting Columbia to do something in some way. She realized Katyusha may be the only person to hang around Ivan on a regular basis. And the way he was staring into her, not angry but so utterly desperate at that point and saying how he wanted her company...she shook her head. Maybe it was just too risky. Why did her thoughts always return to him anyway?! Was he that infectious?!

Forget it.

Three days being away from home was too long, especially without work. Her thoughts were consumed, her mind obsessing over the violet eyed Russian and other unwanted ideas. She cursed her own thoughts. He needed to leave her mind, and she hoped to distract herself today. Feliciano was working outside when she pulled into the driveway, and the young man nearly dropped the wood he was carrying when he spotted the truck. He bolted towards her.

"What are you doing out here?" She asked, jumping out of the vehicle. She was immediately given hugs and kisses on the cheek, something she had really grown accustomed to, and he smiled brightly.

"You said we had to have the wood organized and there's the wire fence around the garden, and I cleaned out the shed and organized the wood and- " She put a hand over his mouth.

"Have you been out here every day without me?"

He nodded, amber eyes growing wide and clear.

She gave him a wary look, but grinned. "Thanks, Feli. Come on, help me take some of this junk inside." She opened the backseat of the truck and started shoving bags in his hands.

"You did alot of shopping, veee!" He exclaimed.

"I didn't have much of a choice Feli. Take those in." She slammed the door shut and opened the bed of the truck, grimacing.

Katyusha's and Ivan's bags were still in here too. Dammit. She didn't want their junk. She would have to go over sometime and drop it off. Grabbing only her own bags, she locked the vehicle and stormed to the front porch, where Feli was waiting for her to unlock the door.

After fumbling with the keys, she kicked the door open, grumpily taking the bags up to her room and flopping the stuff on her bed. Feli followed suit. Looking at her furnished but still seemingly bare bedroom, a sense of loneliness settled into her chest. Her house really did feel empty. An idea popped into her mind. It might be stupid or rushed, but she thought it was good anyway.

"Feli."

"Vee?"

"Would you like to live with me?"

"Wh-what?!" He squeaked, staring at her in surprise.

"Seriously. It's boring when you leave at night. I get depressed." She poked his forehead playfully. "You know what, I think I'm closer to you than I ever was with my brothers." It was an odd realization. Not one she didn't welcome, but still.

"I- I don't know - "

"Aw come on. You wouldn't have to get a ride to work anymore, you could be a permanent farmhand, we can have every meal together every day - " She stopped herself. "I mean, if you wanted to. I mean. You were right, you know."

"Vee? Right about what?"

"This house is lonely." God it was. She felt so empty on the inside when he wasn't there.

He shuffled his feet. "I don't know, Coli..."

She realized she must sound really desperate. "Sorry. I'm being clingy..."

"No, no, it's not that...it's just..." He sighed. "Vee...I don't know if Lovino would like me out here. Coli, you're my friend. I feel really close to you, you know?"

"I...I feel the same, Feli." She paused, smirking slightly. "I'll give you pick of rooms."

He stared at her, eyes growing big. "Vee?! Really?!"

"Why not? It's not like we - I, don't have the space. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have - hey!"

He grabbed her wrist, which caused her to wince because the bruising hadn't gone away yet, and dragged her to the office at the end of the hall. "This one! This one this one!" He chanted excitedly, practically jumping.

"What, the study?" It was easily a size and a half of the master bedroom. Then it clicked. "You want a studio."

He flushed, trying to hide a smile.

"I don't care. Like I'm gonna use it anyway. Oh, and you're cooking. Often. You are WAY better than I am."

He hugged her again, more tightly and extremely excited. _"Si, si! Grazie, Columbia, GRAZIE!"_

"Feli! Carefu-" She tried to steady herself by grabbing something, but nothing was behind her, and they fell to the floor.

"Oooh, I'm sorry! Veee..."

Columbia just laughed. It felt good to laugh too, she had been so stressed lately, and seeing her friend so excited was a welcome event. "Well...I suppose we better get started."

They clambered from their fallen position on the floor, Feliciano rushing out the door and bouncing up and down impatiently as he waited for the truck to be unlocked.

Lovino and Antonio were more than a little surprised to see Columbia and Feliciano walk into the store together, Feli speaking very fast Italian to his brother. Antonio eyed the two carefully, trying to pick up the words he knew and make coherent sense of the conversation.

Before anyone knew it though, Feliciano bolted upstairs to his room. Dark haired Lovino eyed Columbia wearily. "You...why are you being so good to him?"

She shrugged. "He's been good to me. I'd go as far as to say he's quickly become my best friend." She smiled, surprising the two men that were looking at her.

Antonio just shrugged. "I am happy for Feliciano." The Spaniard smiled. "It's good for him to be so cheerful. I think moving out to the country will be a healthy direction."

_"SI_, I agree..." Lovino's scowl didn't leave his face, though.

"Oh. Lovino. That thing we talked about...was it, two weeks ago?" Columbia asked.

_"Si,_ it's done."

"Help get him packed? I have an errand to run then."

"What 'thing'?" Antonio asked, confused.

"It's-a surprise for _mio fratello._ I'll show you later."

Columbia left. When she returned, it was case after heavy case of paintings being loaded into the truck.

"I'll come up later tonight with the trailer." Antonio said after they packed her truck full of all the easily movable objects. The only things that couldn't be taken was the bed and the dresser, since they didn't want to leave them exposed. Other than that, Feliciano had very few belongings other than the shit ton of art supplies. He was excited to unpack. The small man had never moved so fast. The tarp he had was old, and she shook her head as he started to unravel the tattered material.

"That is gonna be the garden tarp from now on." She stated, tossing him a plastic package.

"Oh?" He fingered the plastic, opening the new tarp and unfolding it. The creases were crisp, it was brand new. "Oh!" He exclaimed, spreading out the material neatly on the floor.

"Bigger room, bigger tarp..." She muttered, unpacking another box of paintings carefully. "Where are you putting your bed?"

"Far wall." He said, pausing his work to point. She frowned. It was a dark side of the room, but it left more space for his work.

"We'll get a better ceiling light for you in here sometime." She said, looking up. Maybe even a skylight, she thought, thinking hard. The study came with a small desk, it would do for now, but she mentally noted to browse Yao's shop later for a more suitable piece.

"Hello?!" A Chinese voice rang. Speak of the devil.

"Yao, hey!" Columbia called, descending the stairs. "Right on time."

"What is going on, aru?" He indicated the open door and her half full truck. He seemed a little bewildered.

"Oh, Feliciano is moving in with me."

The man's expression morphed into a scowl, and he put a sleeved hand to his forehead. "You are impossible, aru!"

"We won't bother your work! What did you bring me today?"

"Mantle shelving." He stated. "Very simple. And the table."

"The table's done?!" She said, growing excited again. "Cool! Feli will be busy putting his room together today but we can go ahead and bring that in."

Yao huffed. "Fine, aru."

The day was a crazy blur of activity. Feliciano was running back and forth with empty and full boxes. After Columbia helped bring in the table, she took a surprise box out of the back of her truck and carried it upstairs to Feliciano's new room, which was starting to fill up nicely.

"Vee...that isn't mine." He said, curiously watching her as she took a pocket knife and tore open the tape. "Yes it is. Give me a moment and I'll show you." Lovino had approached her a couple of weeks ago about his brothers art situation. She had all too readily agreed to help, and a plan had been formed.

He shrugged, returning to organizing his paints the way he liked, and she slowly and carefully began unpacking the desktop computer. The monitor and everything was easy enough to set up, and she chime of the boot up is what ultimately received Feli's attention.

"Coli, too much!" He started, staring at the computer in disbelief.

"You're gonna need it!" She insisted, fingering her cell phone. "There's no internet yet, I mean - I have one of those portable hotspot things - but people will be over tomorrow to install something a bit more solid. Here- " She pulled up a web page on her cell, shoving the object into his hands. " - consider this an early Christmas present."

Confused, Feli stared at the small screen, and he felt tears well up in the corner of his eyes. An inviting web page, beautifully laid out and easy to read, had his art on display. He recognized the paintings shown immediately, and curiously, there were numbers next to them. He realized these were prices, and people could bid on the pieces like an auction. The banner at the top of the page read The Art of Feliciano Vargas in both English and Italian.

His jaw dropped, some of the numbers were moving, going up steadily. One painting was at over two hundred dollars.

"I had to have Lovino help with this part. I didn't know what pieces were off-limits to sell or what to put the minimum withdraw as. You're gonna have to thank him too. Oh, and you should put in a bio or something, with a nice picture."

His breath hitched, and he looked up at her with shimmering eyes.

"Haven't you cried enough lately?" She asked, smiling at him.

He nodded vigorously, wiping the tears away and returning her grin. _"Si_, plenty. _Grazie_, Coli."

"When you start making enough I expect you to pay rent. We can work on the details later though. And don't forget to thank your brother! He was the one that wanted to help."

He nodded in agreement.

Antonio and Lovino arrived a bit later, helping get the small dresser and put up the stairs and where Feli wanted it. Columbia busied herself with helping Yao and bringing chairs before taking out the old table and starting to hack it to bits. She looked up at her driveway, two trucks, one trailer, and one large delivery truck. It was a full house today, and the idea of that made her chest feel warm.

Yao approached her first. She was outside, checking to see just how much work Feli had gotten done in her absence. "I am all finished." He said, nodding curtly.

"Ooh, let me see!" She grabbed his sleeved hand, having trouble finding it through the material of her gloves and his shirt, but succeeded anyway and taking him with her back into the house.

The table was large, and a total of eight chairs, all perfectly matching and carved with ornate, dark wood. The color was almost black, with a touch of red. The edges of the table had small, intricate designs carved into it. "It's GORGEOUS!" She said, and hugged the man. "Thank you!"

Yao blinked, surprised at how excited Columbia was. "Um...no problem, aru...you paid me, so..." He coughed. "I should get going, aru...your house is very busy today-"

"Nonsense! Stay for dinner." She asked politely. Maybe having a full house for the evening is what she needed.

"Wha-?"

"Hold on. Hey Feli!" She called up the stairs, waiting for the auburn head to bob into sight.

"What is it, Coli?"

"Sorry, you've been working so hard today, but do you think you and Lovino are up to cooking dinner for everyone?"

"Ooh,_ si,_ I can make pasta! How about...an alfredo? Or maybe linguini?"

"Surprise me. It'll be you, me, Lovino, Antonio, and Yao."

"Oh, Yao is staying too? How fun!" He smiled. _"Fratello!_ Could you go into town and buy some ingredients?"

"You want me to pay?!"

"I'm sure Coli will pay her part..."

"He was teasing, _mi amigo,_ just get some things from the store. I don't mind for a family dinner."

Columbia's gaze returned to Yao, and she grinned. "See? No problem. I'm gonna go up and see if they need any help. Make yourself at home."

Yao was a little taken aback as he watched her ascend the steps. Frowning, he looked around the house. The kitchen still needed worked on, but as big as it was, the cabinets only held a few dishes. She didn't even have a dishwasher. The living room had a nice television and stand, but no movies were on the shelves, there wasn't a reading book or shelving unit to be seen other than the end tables, and a phone and phonebook were neatly stacked. He noticed the empty feeling the house gave off, the floors were wood and rough. He sighed, settling into the couch and waiting for his host to come back downstairs.

"Lovi, Lovi, give me that spice."

"NO! You'll just ruin it!"

"Then pass me the cheese! Lovi, you are making this very difficult -!"

Columbia giggled as the two Italians in the kitchen bickered while they cooked.

"The water's boiling over-!"

_"Fratello!"_

From there it was strings of Italian, and Columbia sighed dejectedly.

"They are fighting over who will watch the pasta." Antonio said, laughing.

"Oh?" She brought her head up. Yao and Antonio sat in the couch and she had reclined in her chair.

_"BASTARDO!"_ Lovino shouted.

"Ah Lovi. You and that foul mouth of yours." Antonio sighed, grinning.

"He is foul-tempered, aru. Why is that?"

Antonio shrugged. "Beats me. I still think it's cute though." The mans thick accent was handsome, Columbia thought.

"I guess I never asked. How do you know the Vargas's?" She figured the fact they weren't related by blood was obvious.

"Oh, I took them in." He said, smiling fondly. "I found them, wandering the streets one day, digging for scraps at the bag of my store. My father still owned the placed then, and I was just a teenager. I'm only about eight years older than them. Father and I helped keep them out of trouble after that."

"So they were orphans?" She asked slowly.

"Not even they know what they were doing on the streets. It's kind of strange. They were young when we found them, but they talked like all they knew were the streets. Lovino was pretty beat up too, he had all kinds of injuries. Probably because of that foul mouth of his. He's always had it. Actually, he almost always came home scratched up somehow."

Yao's face pulled into a sad frown. "I never knew that about them, aru."

"Not many people do. They've done well for themselves, regardless. Crybabies, both of them, but hard workers."

"I know." She didn't miss the slight pink that graced Antonio's cheeks when he talked about Lovino. "So Lovino works in your store with you?"

_"Si_, he told me if he was ever forced to leave he would never come back to see me out of spite. I couldn't let that happen!" He laughed heartily.

"He is lucky to have such a good role model, aru. I knew your father a little, he was a good man. Where did he go?"

"He returned to Spain to be with his mother. She wasn't doing so well. I don't know her that well, but it's his mother so it's good. We still talk on the phone."

"That reminds me, I really should call my family sometime." Columbia said thoughtfully.

"You have parents, still?" Antonio asked, and she giggled.

They talked the entire time Lovino and Feliciano were distracted with cooking. Yao has a little brother and a couple of cousins he's close to, his parents were still around but lived elsewhere. She surprised them when she explained her own expanding family.

"Coli! Someone is pulling into the driveway!" Feli called.

"Really?" She asked, standing. "Who on..." She went to her living room window, which was large and pulled back the curtain.

"Who is it, aru?"

Columbia rubbed her forehead with the palm of her hand, groaning quietly. "Oh, it's Katyusha..."

"Ivan's sister?" Antonio asked, and Yao grew downright alarmed.

"I shouldn't have stayed, aru!"

"Oh calm down. I can handle this." She watched as Katyusha and Ivan exited the vehicle. She sucked in a low breath. Ivan too huh? She let the curtain fall back over the window, stuffing her hands in her pockets to wait to inevitable knocking at the door.

She deliberately delayed in answering, not really wanting to face the two when she was having such a good time with the people already here.

_"Privet."_ Katyusha greeted shakily.

"Hey. Um. I'm assuming your here for the stuff you left in my truck?"

"Oh? I forgot about those...um, _da_, we can take them but..." She turned to face Ivan, who was glancing sideways. He seemed downcast. "Ivan." She urged, and he inhaled slowly.

_"Prosti."_ He said the word so quickly she barely caught it.

"Sorry, what was that?"

"Ivan." Katyusha almost scolded.

"I said...I am sorry. For hurting you. That is." He mumbled the last words, fiddling with the little wheel on his water pipe.

Columbia blinked in disbelief. Was he really apologizing. "Seriously?" She asked.

_"D-da."_ He spoke again, biting on the word. It was like he didn't know what to do with himself.

Columbia rested against the wall on the inside of her house. Between the fire in the living room and the cooking in the kitchen the warm air and smells were contrasting heavily with the cold outside, and she rubbed her chin thoughtfully. He was trying. That was a start. She still wanted to try to be friends, real friends, if he was willing. Yao would be shaking, but this might be a good idea.

"Come in. We were just about to eat."

A loud, short yelp of Chinese burst from the living room, and Ivan peered around the corner as he walked inside. "Oh. You have company." He observed.

"Lots of it! Oh, I hope we're not intruding..." Katyusha added, spying the Italians in the kitchen.

"Feli, do we have enough food for - holy geez! How much pasta do you guys need?!" Large pots and pans full of sauces and soaking noodles filled her kitchen. The counters were messy and food was absolutely everywhere.

Feli just laughed.

"Nevermind." Columbia said, turning back to the Russians. "There's plenty to eat. Make yourselves at home."

Yao looked like he was going to have a heart attack as Ivan casually sat next to him, his water pipe tapping against the floor evenly. Antonio also seemed a bit unnerved.

"How much longer, Feli?" Columbia asked.

"It should be done now! Lovi, finish while I set the table?"

_"Si, fratello."_

Katyusha smiled with jubilance. "I had no idea you were so popular, Columbia!"

"Oh, Feliciano just moved in with me today." Ivan stared up at her in surprise. "I was tired of being in this house alone. So Lovi -"

"You don't call me that! CHIGI!"

" - and Antonio helped him get his stuff in his room today, and Yao just delivered my new table and set up the new mantle. So we decided to have one nice big dinner."

"That's so nice!" Katyushas continued. "Thank you for inviting us as well."

Columbia grinned. "No problem." She was trying to remember the last time she smiled so much. Today was being so nice to her. The past few years suddenly seemed to empty and lonely in comparison to what was happening in front of her right now. She glanced at Ivan, recognizing his unease. He was smiling, but fidgeting.

"All right everyone, come and eat! Lovi and I are done!"

"Great." Columbia waited for everyone else to file in the kitchen first. "Ivan." She grabbed the sleeve of his jacket, taking special care not to grab his hands.

He stopped, looking at her in confusion. "What?"

She lowered her voice. "Sit next to me." It was a warm invitation.

His head tilted slightly, wondering what the smaller girl had in mind. She walked over to the table with him, realizing they were using the new furniture made her happy. "Feli, it looks delicious!" Steaming pots of chicken alfredo and fresh vegetables nearly filled the large table, and the room was filled with the clinking of glasses and silverware.

"Lovi helped." Feli said, sitting down next to Columbia. She took the head, Ivan on her left. Yao quickly took the seat furthest from Ivan. She watched with interest and Katyusha placed herself next to her brother, Lovino already and the end in between Antonio and Yao. There was only one empty seat between Yao and Feli. She almost frowned. One more and the table would be full. The thought was greedy, and she realized it was a negative thought and tried to push it from her mind.

Wine was poured. The food was passed around. Two main pasta dishes, the chicken alfredo and a cheese-filled shell pasta, packed with vegetables and a tomato sauce for the cheese pasta. Fresh rolls steamed from their basket and the butter went all around the table.

"Don't let Francis know, but I think you give him a run for his money in cooking skills, guys." Columbia said, thinking she had never had better pasta in her entire life.

"It's only because Feliciano is so talented." Antonio offered.

Feli flushed. "N-no, Lovino is a good cook too."

"Chigi - _Non ti azzardare a dire questo a nessuno, ma tu sei meglio di me ..."_

_"Fratello - "_

"Lovino was complimenting Feliciano's skills." Antonio translated.

"Tomato bastard-!" Lovino's face turned red.

Columbia laughed. "There must be something you're really good at Lovino, huh?"

His blush deepened, and he went back to shoveling food into his mouth.

"Oh it can't be that embarrassing." Yao asked, suddenly curious.

The shrinking Italian gave a pleading glance at Antonio, who just chuckled. "Lovi has deft hands, though he isn't that great at art. Pickpocketing and lockpicking are something he's really good at though."

There was an awkward silence that followed.

"Those are...unique skills to have." Katyusha offered, and Lovino remained silent and rather still.

"I was-a thinking of joining an undercover police force or something...I can spot any pickpocket in-a mile."

"I didn't know that, _fratello."_

"I didn't want you to-a worry about it!" His face was still red.

Columbia giggled. "I think it's a great idea!"

"But then I would lose my favorite worker..." Antonio whined, wrapping an arm around Lovino's thin shoulders. "Lovi, don't leave me!"

"Off of me, tomato bastard-!"

This earned several laughs, and Yao flapped a sleeve towards the smothered Italian. "You should come to my store sometime, aru. Someone keeps swiping candies from my front counter."

"You're worried about those little Chinese snacks?" Feli asked.

"Yes I am! I have them imported special, aru. And inventory keeps coming up short. It's weird, aru..."

"Mmph. I might-a do that." Lovino said, twirling his fork again.

"Oh? Coli, do you want some wine? It's fine Italian!" Feliciano offered. She shook her head though. In the back of her mind, she thought of the vodka she had with Ivan on their 'date'.

"No, could you get me the rum from the liquor cabinet?" She asked pointedly.

"Sure." He stood.

Lovino sent a harsh glare towards her. "He's not-a butler, you know."

"Huh?" Columbia paused, a bite of food halfway in her mouth. "Sorry?"

"You order him around a lot."

_"Fratello,_ it's fine!" Feli interrupted, setting the heavy glass bottle down. They switched to Italian, confused faces watching the exchange carefully. They went back and forth for about half a minute. The tension was obvious and Columbia could only stare in disbelief. Lovino was really worked up, and she had never seen Feliciano so defensive before. He almost looked angry for a moment, which was very strange for the humble young man.

"CHIGI!" Lovino finally said. "Fine then. As long as you're all right."

_"Si, fratello, si."_ Feli said calmingly. "Coli?"

"This one is great, Feli, thank you." She did not miss the narrowed glare sent her way by Antonio either, but his face returned to normal after Feli's spoke his part of the conversation.

"My my, everyone is so lively!" Katyusha said. She hadn't had much to say.

"You work at the office, don't you, aru?" Yao asked, surprising Columbia.

_"Da_, I file utility checks and keep paperwork straightened out. It's part time, because I have family duties. Though I don't always do such a good job. I am better at gardening."

"Ooh. I might hire you, Katyusha." Columbia gave her a sly smirk.

"Oh, you would have to tear me away from my job first!"

"Challenge accepted." She offered back, grinning. "Feli, meet your new co-worker."

_"Ciao!"_ Feli smiled and waved across the table, earning another bout of laughter.

Ivan frowned. The exchange of words and conversations were strange to him. Welcome, but strange. They all seemed so...relaxed. Someone mentioned something about the sauce and how it was made, and they all put in their two cents. More wine was poured. Columbia passed around her rum, filling her own glass high with the dark liquid. Laughter rang through the air occasionally. How could they interact as such? Someone asked him something. Who was it?

"Do not mind me. I was just thinking of how fun it would be to overpower you with my overwhelming presence!" He said, smiling. The uncomfortable looks he received made him question his own words as silence fell.

Columbia was the only one that gave him a sideways glance, taking another drink and shrugging. "I dunno how you expect to accomplish _that._"

Conversation slowly resumed as wary glances were thrown his way. Their behavior was weird. They were weird. And she was the strangest of them all. Why had she gathered this many people? He realized he was feeling jealous. Jealous of the company she had managed to bring together on her own and in just a short amount of time. She reacted the strangest to him as well. They all grew quiet in acceptance and she challenged him. He wasn't sure he liked that, but he could not deny what she had accomplished. He wanted people to come visit him too. He wanted someone to want to live with him again. And strangely enough, he wanted her to come and see him with a smile like that.

"I don't...understand." He muttered, and Columbia's light-hearted mood shifted as she sent him a sharp gaze. He was quiet, maybe Katyusha heard, but definitely no one beyond the females flanking him. He picked at his plate, forcing a small smile that was quickly disappearing. "I...don't..." His hand gripped his water pipe more, giving her a sideways glance. "These people..." How had one young woman shaken him so? That strange attitude of hers.

Stone faced, she acknowledged that he was addressing her. "These people are my friends, Ivan. I care for them."

The creases on his face deepened, as he tried to work what she had just said into his brain. He knew this was normal. He knew what all of it was, what it was supposed to be. It was accepting it that was the hard part. The inkling feeling that this was the truth of things and everything else he knew was wrong kept creeping into chest. It's a feeling that had grown over the years, that threatened to shake his very being. He wanted what she had. He wanted normalcy. In a sudden instant he realized that the reason she bothered him so was because she was solidifying his fears. That he was wrong. That this difference was normalcy.

It was just so different.

Too different.

He stood abruptly, not saying anything as he walked towards the front door.

"Ivan...?" Katyusha asked after him, watching him nervously. He didn't stop and the room fell silent. "Ivan!" She called again. He walked outside. She stood quickly to follow him. "Sorry, Columbia. Thank you for the meal. Ivan!" Her pace quickened as his did, and she ran after him.

Columbia frowned, looking after them as Katyusha grabbed her coat and tried to run out the door, forgetting to close it behind her. A stream of harsh Russian finally stopped the taller man in his tracks, and they had a conversation...or an argument, she couldn't tell, outside.

"Coli...should I close the door?" Feli asked on a whisper.

"No. Hold on. Sorry to sour the mood." She rose from her seat, taking her drink with her, and marched outside to follow them.

"Coli-?!"

Columbia took a large drink of her liquor, her feet falling heavily as she walked. "Ivan." She called, the tall man looking as bewildered as anything. "Is there something bothering you?"

He stared at her, shaking his head in annoyance. "I really don't understand you. Why do you approach me?"

"I thought you wanted to be friends." She was starting to doubt she could even try. Actually, the only reason she was still trying was because she kept thinking about him.

"I do...but this is weird. Approaching me so casually. It's weird!"

"This isn't weird at all! I'm just trying to be sociable, Ivan. I actually kind of like you! How hard is that to understand?! Don't you get - " Her world spun as she was forced to the ground. The sound of glass shattering. Someone screamed in a foreign language and fingers gripped her throat.

_"NE_, you don't understand! I can't believe you! IT ISN'T MY FAULT!" The grip tightened, and she was being shaken. She was vaguely aware of Katyusha trying to pull her large brother away. What wasn't his fault?

She figured something like this might happen. She stared hard back into his eyes, looking for that murdurous intent that wasn't there. His fingers were around her throat, yes but she could still breathe fine. "STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT!" He screamed. His face held no anger. Just...heartbreak. "WHY AREN'T YOU AGREEING WITH ME?!"

"This isn't what you want to do!" She spat, shocking him. She didn't notice the people rushing outside. "If you're going to hurt me than stop acting and fucking DO IT!"

His hands twitched. "You're mean! You don't do what you're told!"

"And you're just desperate, huh? I already told you, you can't control me! You like me, right? You want to make me your friend? It's not going to work this way!" In an instant she pressed her knees into her chest, kicking straight up, hard. Her feet hit his ribcage, and he gasped, being flown backwards and stumbling with a grunt. Free of his grasp, she smoothly jumped to her feet.

"See? If you were serious you would have torn my throat out. You're strong enough for that."

"Confused..." He mumbled. "Why?"

Katyusha glanced nervously between the two before darting to Ivan's side. He was gasping for air.

"...I'm sorry." Columbia said quietly. "You guys should..." She looked up at him, he was staring at her between ragged breaths. He looked pathetic. Like he was about to cry.

"Don't look at me like that, you attacked me!" She cried.

"I don't...understand..." He breathed unevenly. "I'm supposed to be strong..."

She frowned, looking down on him.

"What did I do wrong?" He continued, his voice wavering.

Columbia slumped her shoulders with a sigh, and leaned down to face him. "You can't just...force me to get along with you." She glanced back to the shocked faces that were staring from her front porch. "Listen...this isn't something to talk about right now. If you want to stay...you can. But you gotta chill out. You want to come back in and have a few drinks?" She offered a hand, and he stared at it with a large, innocent face.

_"D-da..."_ He mumbled, accepting her hand and she helped him up. He placed a hand on his chest and rested his weight on his water pipe.

"Hey, it's all right." She gave him an encouraging smile. "Just relax a bit."

Nodding slightly, he and a very relieved looking Katyusha followed her back into the house. The rest of the guests had retreated back inside on their own, Columbia giving Yao a confident wink that said 'I told you I can handle it'. His speechless face was all she needed in response.

"Sorry again, everyone!" She said, grabbing another drinking glass from her cabinet. "We can move to the living room and just relax. Ah...sorry about the seating. We can drag some of the chairs out of the kitchen..." She busied herself with pouring another glass of rum, sipping at it eagerly. Her guests were still a bit dumbfounded though, and it was Feli who started pulling chairs across the wood floor.

"Let...me help." Ivan offered slowly, hesitantly following suit. He was a little slow about it, but Feli was willing to accept the help, if not a bit wary about it. Odd, he seemed to take the hit to his chest and just shrug it off pretty easily.

When he and Katyusha were out of earshot, Yao approached Columbia, whispering harshly. "What are you doing?!"

"He's a friend, Yao. Just a few little problems is all. Let's just have a good time, huh?"

"You've got balls, aru!"

"Drink?" She offered.

He sighed. "I'm going to need it, aru..." He pouted. "I really feel like I should leave, if I am being honest..." He stayed.

With a little help from the Italian brothers, the mood lightened considerably by the time everyone had a drink in hand. Bottles lined the end tables and sat next to chairs. Ivan sat with Columbia on the couch, Lovino and Antonio on the other side.

"So I pick the lock on the safe, yes? And by the time he finds the keys, I've broken the damn thing and we have to send it in get fixed!"

"Lovino, I never knew you were so good at that!"

"I'm better at pickpocketing. Besides, it would be better to be good at something constructive. Your art is amazing."

"Ooh, I don't know Lovi...I still have a lot to learn."

"I don't think I've ever seen you paintings." Ivan asked, and the chatty atmosphere fell silent again. His head turned, confused.

"O-oh. Well I have some upstairs..." Feli replied quickly in an attempt to save the mood.

"Oh? I will have to see some before I leave."

"Sure...is...there anything you like to do?"

"Me?" He frowned, and then flushed slightly. "I...like to dance."

The entire room, minus Katyusha, looked surprised. "Brother is a wonderful dancer! We would go to balls together sometimes."

"Ah..._da_ I remember those. There were strange though. It wasn't like dancing at home..."

"Too stuffy?" Columbia offered.

"Yes! That is good way to put it. You are good at expressing things, Columbia."

"I'm the oldest of eight...almost nine, kids. I was the one that related my siblings feelings to my parents often, since they were always really busy."

"That makes sense, aru." Yao added. "My younger cousins would usually ask me to help them talk to my parents often."

"Ah, Lovino, all this talk of kids is making me remember how cute you were when you were small." Antonio had gripped the younger man in a hug again, who looked less than pleased.

"Tomato bastard."

"You want kids someday?" Katyusha asked.

_"Si,_ I love kids! I almost thought about leaving the store to teach someday, but I just couldn't do it. I grew up there! It's important to me too. We still get lots of kids in when people go grocery shopping. I sometimes help occupy the little ones who come in so the parents can actually get something done."

"Oh, that's so sweet!"

Columbia grinned, leaning back into her seat and drinking deeply. The mood had returned to a relaxed stance, and Ivan was even talking a little. She noticed he wasn't drinking from her stores, but kept pulling a silver flask from his pocket and drinking from that. The way he spoke was still odd, the occasional comment about something malicious sounding was off putting, but Columbia set an example by shrugging it off as nothing.

About halfway through her third drink, Columbia was thrown into a giggling fit.

"Lightweight." Ivan observed.

"Oh shush. What have you been drinking out of that thing, water?"

"It_ looks_ like water." He stated mischievously, grinning.

"I don't believe you."

"Then try it yourself." He said, thrusting the silver canister in her palm.

"Fine." She unscrewed the cap and took a large gulp. Messily she wiped her chin where the liquid missed her mouth. "Mm. Definitely not water."

"Haha! I told you."

"How much have you had?"

He paused. "I think four of these." He turned the flask over in his hand.

"You- what." Had he be drinking constantly? She tried to think. She must have missed something.

"You lie!" Yao shouted. "There no way, aru."

Katyusha physically groaned, taking another drink of her wine.

Ivan dug into is large coat pockets, pulling out no less than six flasks. Two of them still sloshed with alcohol.

"Damn Ivan, you're worse than I am." Columbia said amused, inspecting the flasks and taking one for herself. Before he could protest she twisted the cap off an untouched one and drank deeply.

"That's mine!" He cried loudly, reaching for the metallic object. She held it away from him playfully.

"Mine now!" Damn that quiet outlook of his. If he really did have that much alcohol in him he should be able to have a little fun.

"Columbia!" He whined. She had brought her leg up and pressed it against his chest, leaning back into Lovino to play keep-away.

"Get off-a me!" Lovino complained. Antonio had giggled, a little past tipsy himself and wrapped an arm around Lovino's waist as the smaller body pressed into him.

"Nu-uh."

"Coli, you should give it back." Feli said softly, trying not to laugh at the scene.

She grinned. "Dance with me!"

Ivan looked at her in bewilderment. "Huh?"

"You said you like to dance, so dance with me."

"You're drunk." He said.

She shook her head.

"Coli, you are drunk."

"Yao, am I drink?"

"YES!"

She laughed. "I said 'drink'." Fighting to keep her composure, she looked back up into the beige haired man again. "Come on, it'll be fun! Dance."

"I..." His cheeks turned pink.

"You're being cute again." She grinned, and he buried his chin into his scarf, face going a shade redder. "Aww, I want a hug now!" She cried. "You just make it worse when you do that you know." She tugged on the end of his scarf, which had flopped down into her lap. "Do you ever take this off?"

_"N-ne..."_ He replied, turning away.

"What cute lovebirds!" Antonio laughed.

"D-don't say that while holding on to me! CHIGI!"

"Aw come on, Ivan. Dance." She tugged on the end of his scarf again, which he grabbed her wrist and forced the material from her hand, gently prying her fingers off.

"Fine, just leave my scarf alone." He finally agreed.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She sat up, dizzily, and handed out his flask, which he carefully sealed and returned back into his coat pocket. "You going to take that off?" She asked, pointing to the thick coat. "The fire's going an you haven't..."

"Is fine." His smile was small, and he grasped her hand gently. She stood, wobbling. "Dancing will be difficult if you can't keep balance."

"Oh...stop it. Feliiii...music..."

Feliciano giggled, finding the television remote and flipping through the music channels until Ivan told him to stop.

"This will be good." He stated, stepping forward elegantly and pulling Columbia into him. Eyes were glued to the couple.

Columbia was glad she was drunk. She was sure her face was already red, which made her flush seem non existent. He moved gracefully, pulling her away and back into him, making slow, steady circles around the room.

"What dance is this?" She asked, her words slurring.

He just smiled at her.

"Brother, that is wondeful!" Katyusha's voice rang.

"Vee...they look good together, don't you think?" Feli was the only one that knew Columbia _liked _Ivan.

"Hey Lovino, think we could dance like that?"

Her living room slowly spun around her. Even with the clunky coat on, he was very graceful. "I think you lied to me." She said.

"Oh? Why is that?"

"How the hell can you dance this well with that much alcohol, huh?" The last bit of vodka she drank was starting to hit her, and she giggled.

"Secret just for me." He responded, throwing her into a spin.

"Oh-!" His hand slipped, and, too dizzy to save herself, she stumbled backwards, tripping on the raised brick platform that held her furnace.

"COLI!" Feliciano yelled, sprinting towards her as she crashed into the hot metal. In a second the room was a blur of activity.

"HOT!" She screamed, scrambling forward on instinct. Her wrist was grabbed, and she fell flat on her stomach on the hard wood floor. Her back burned, and she was suddenly grateful that the alcohol was dulling her senses, though unhappy that it was also curbing her inhibition. "Fuck, that hurts -!" She swore.

"Hold still, Coli!"

"Off, off!" She screamed, realizing she was being grabbed by the shoulders. "OFF, YOU BASTARD!" She felt panic rise in her throat. Crap.  
Something cold soaked her back, and she shivered, but the panic died a bit at least. "ACK!"

Feliciano dropped to a knee in front of her, holding her face between his hands and gently turning her so she could see him. "Coli? Calm down..."

"Not taking me with you-!" She slurred.

"Coli, no one's taking you anywhere..." He soothed, confused.

"Come, help her up!" Katyusha urged.

"Coli, can you walk?" Feli asked.

Columbia blinked, hard. Through sharp pain and a fuzzy head she found her feet under her, looking around. Katyusha at the base of the stairs, Lovino and Antonio staring at her worriedly. Feli held one of her hands and Ivan the other. She shuddered. Burn, why a burn, dammit, should've put up the damn fence around the furnace stupid, stupid. "This...isn't happening again, is it?" She asked, looking up at Ivan.

_"Da,_ it is." He replied, smiling.

The color drained from her face, and she fainted.

"What did you say?!" Feli screeched, barely catching Columbia as she fell limply towards the floor.

"I sent her into shock so she would faint! Better than enduring pain from bad burn." He replied with a grin.

"You're going to give her nightmares!"

"Better imaginary pain than real."

"Bring her upstairs, quickly! We have to soak the burn!" Katyusha called, urging the men to hurry. The two carried her to the upstairs bathroom where Katyusha shooed them out to tend to her.


	8. Feliciano Vargas

_**Surviving Winter**_

**Chapter 8**

_**Feliciano Vargas**_

* * *

Columbia wasn't sure when her weariness started to fade. All she knew is that her head was spinning crazily and her back was on fire. Literally.

Hands her from behind and at her side. "Come with me-!" A desperate voice shouted.

"BASTARD! Hands off! You're insane, insane I tell you!"

"Come! With! Me!" The voice repeated, and she dared to glance over her shoulder to see the burning face of her fiancee.

She screamed, jolting awake with a start and pushing her hands in front of her defensively. Her body bounced off the bed, and she winced in pain, swearing loudly. "Oh, SHIT."

"Shh! It's allright, it's all right..." A voice soothed.

A hand rubbed her shoulder. "K-Katyusha?"

"Yes, how are you feeling?"

Columbia licked her lips. Her room was dimly lit, and she was laying on her bed, Katyusha dressed in a nightgown she recognized as her own next to her.

"What time is it?" She noticed she was in a light cotton t-shirt.

"About three in the morning..."

"Ugh...my head...my back...what happened?"

"You fell back into the furnace. It's pretty large...hold on. Going to check bandage..." Columbia felt hands on her back, and she hissed when something sticky pulled on the tender edges of her skin. "Looks all right. It should take a couple of weeks or less to heal."

A rapid knocking made her head spin.

"Is everything all right?" She didn't recognize the muffled voice immediately.

_"Da,_ we're fine."

"Come in." Columbia called.

"Coli!" Feli ran inside, sliding around to the edge of the bed and leaning down to her eye level. His eyes were big with worry. "Are you okay?"

"Sore. Thirsty..."

"I figured as such." A bottle of water came into her view, and she glanced up to see Ivan's smiling face looking down on her.

She looked at him for a short moment before scowling. "You ass!" She swore, swiping the bottle from his hand and propping herself up on shaky elbows. Drinking deeply, she noticed he was wearing a thick turtleneck and sweatpants.

"It was accident..." He started, looking apologetic.

"Not THAT! What the hell did you say to me?"

_"Idiota, ho detto così..."_ Feli muttered quietly. She caught the he was saying about Ivan being stupid.

"Why? What's wrong?" Ivan asked.

Columbia only managed to stick her middle finger up at him. "Not gonna talk about it." She groaned. "Feli, there's some pretty strong painkillers in my bathroom over there. Medicine cabinet. Bring me a dose." He obeyed.

Ivan bent down to her. "I was trying to help." He said.

"Thanks for the nightmares. Ass."

His face scrunched up a little. "...I'm sorry."

"Hmph..." Feli returned with the medicine, which she downed with some water. "Thanks."

"No problem..." The young man yawned.

"Go back to sleep, Feli. I'll see you in the morning."

_"Si."_

"Ivan."

_"Da?"_

"...You dance well."

"Good night, Columbia. Sister?"

_"Da, spokoynoy nochi."_ Katyusha waved him off, and she gently rubbed Columbia's shoulders as the men left the room.

Columbia woke the next morning to find that her house was still full. The only person who went home last night was Yao. Katyusha helped her dress and walked her downstairs, where Feliciano and Lovino were cooking a large breakfast. She didn't even begin to ask how sleeping arrangements had worked, namely because she couldn't care less at the moment. They had obviously figured something out.

_"Buenas dias, mi amiga!"_ Antonio greeted from the kitchen table as the girls came down the steps. "How's the burn?"

"Sore as fuck." Columbia groaned, leaning forward as she sat down in a seat.

Ivan was settled comfortably across from her, scarf wrapped tightly around his neck and smiling peacefully.

"What are you so happy about?" She asked.

The question caught him off guard, and his expression turned blank. "I'm not sure. It feels...warm and fuzzy this morning. For some reason." His head tilted as he tried to think of what it was exactly that made him feel so bright.

"Well, it's nice to wake up to friendly faces instead of an empty room, _da?"_ Katyusha said, sitting down herself.

At this Ivan and Columbia both frowned. He quickly turned contemplative.

"...I guess." Columbia said.

"Breakfast!" Feliciano twirled into her sight, setting a plate of piping hot eggs and bacon in front of her. Conversation was stalled as food was set out and everyone ate hungrily.

"Sorry I couldn't say goodbye to Yao before he left last night..." Columbia said between bites.

"You'll see him again, Coli." Feli said. "Oh, here." He placed two pills from his pocket on the table in front of her. "You want these?"

"Feli, you're awesome." The pills were picked up and downed with orange juice in a flash.

"Ivan, my friend, I didn't know you were such a charmer!" Antonio faced the taller man with a smile.

"Hm?" He seemed to be confused at being adressed. "I'm sorry, but what exactly are you referring to?"

"Your dancing was great! You really want to charm Ms. Columbia, huh?"

"Oh. Is that what I was doing?" His face tinted pink. Columbia inwardly cringed. Why did he have to look so innocent?

"Of course you may want to skip the twirl into the furnace next time."

Columbia laughed. "Yes, please Ivan, if you're going to charm me into a stupor don't burn the skin off my back to get to my heart."

"Ah! I meant to do no such thing-! Was an accident!" Panic set into his features far too quickly.

"I'm teasing you Ivan. I'll be fine."

"Columbia. Thank you for inviting for dinner and last night. I'm sorry it ended so badly." Katyusha said sympathetically.

"Badly? Seriously this -" She jabbed a thumb at her back. " -is not much to fret over. Don't worry about it. Are you guys leaving?" She asked as both Ivan and Katyusha stood.

"I have to go to work soon. And I need to change." She looked down at her clothes, which were the same ones she had from last night.

"Oh, of course." She couldn't help feeling a little disappointed that Ivan was leaving. "I'll call you guys soon then?"

"Oh, I'll be back over to help you!" Katyusha said determindley. "It was brother's fault after all - "

"Sister!" Ivan whined, looking a bit depressed.

"It's really really okay. Really." Columbia looked up at the tall man as he stood to leave with his sibling. "I'll see you later."

_"Da,_ later..." He replied. Farewells were exchanged, and the Russians left.

"So. Just us four." Columbia said, taking another bite of egg.

"I did not expect him to act like that!" Antonio exclaimed.

"I know. It's like he was-a totally different person. Maybe it's a trick..." Lovino added.

"You guys, Ivan isn't that bad..." Feli piped.

"It was just so off to me." Antonio continued. "He's been known to be pretty violent before...strange of him to act so...flirtatious?" He pondered his thoughts a moment. "Yeah, I guess if it's Ivan that's what it would be."

"Wait a sec. Go back to the violent thing." Columbia stated curiously, leaning forward. "How so? Really, I'm very interested to know about all I can. He seemed to have a reputation but I'm still not sure why."

"That's-a because it's nobody's business!" Lovino shouted angrily. "Those potato-eating BASTARDS treat the whole thing like it was-a Feli's fault but no-! It was those damn hooligans!"

_"Fratello!"_

Columbia turned to her friend, he was raised in his seat, his arms shaking.

Lovino held his arms up in defense. _"Mi dispiace, fratello."_

She looked between the three men. The mood had turned dark again. "Is there something I should know about?"

They returned her glances, and Feli shifted uncomfortably before falling back into his seat with a sigh. _"Si..." _He was suddenly so utterly dejected that it caught Columbia off guard.

"You sure you want to talk about this, Feliciano?" Antonio asked cautiously.

More shifting. _"S-Si..._ Columbia should know more. Antonio, if you...could..."

"Anything for you, _mi amigo._ Columbia, go ahead and tell us what you know, huh?"

She nodded. "Right. Okay. I know about...Hartwin. Right? From what I understand...Hartwin died, beaten to death. It was a hate crime against him because he was gay with Feli. Hartwin was the German's brother, which is why Gilbert almost...fracking..." She tried to think. "That's all I know." She tried to state the words as factually as possible, to keep the tension loose. Hopefully that would help. It really didn't seem to.

"That's a portion of the story." Antonio said.

She glanced towards Feli. "You want to scoot a little closer here?"

He nodded, doing just that. "I...I don't want to say much..." Shoulders drawn, eyes glue to the floor, this was not something he really wanted to talk about.

"Lovino?" Antonio glanced at the smaller man.

"Fine. Feli and Hartwin were together, yes? All good and-a steady for..." He thought a moment. "Almost-a year. Then these bastard tourist season hits. And some all high and mighty group starting picking on them for being all gay and crap. Stupid bastards, should-a kicked them out of town when we had the chance-!"

"Easy Lovi, regretting it won't help anything."

"I know -!"

"Calm down,_ mi amigo._ It escalated slowly. But Feli and Hartwin were out a little too late that night. They were cornered in an alley..."

Feli had grabbed her hand, and was gripping it tightly.

Colmbia nodded. She was relieved to get information, but at the same time she saw the distress on her friends face. His family was speaking carefully, gauging his reactions to everything they said.

"They...forced him to watch." Lovino spat.

Feli stood. "I'm going upstairs!" He shouted suddenly. "Uhm...please...continue, just..."

"It's okay Feli, go on." Columbia soothed, and he nodded and bolted up the stairs.

Lovino sighed uncomfortably, making sure his brother's bedroom door had been slammed closed before continuing. "There were at least four guys, Hartwin was no pushover either. It was...not fair. Th-then they turned on him..." He stopped talking. His fists were shaking. "Ch-chigi!"

Antonio sighed. "Calm down, Lovi. I know you're angry. They stripped Feli...beat him. He would have died too."

"Braginksy stepped in. No one really knows why he was there, or if it was just dumb luck or something but he saw what was going on and attacked the hooligans."

"Four to one? On his own?" Columbia raised an eyebrow. Was he that good of a fighter?

Lovino folded his arms over his chest, shutting up again. **"Chigi- !"**

Antonio picked up. "No one got out of that fight unscathed. One of them ended up dying. Ivan beat them with a pipe."

"He got out of charges because it was defensive fighting. Smashed the guy rib and burst-a lung or something. It was just bad luck. Their fault for picking on my little brother! And he never got over losing Hartwin-! Bastards, bastards...he still gets picked on by locals because they think he was responsible for that potato-eater's death-!"

"Lovi."

_**"I KNOW!**_ **CHIGI!"**

There was a short silence, and she processed the information. "So why all the hesitancy around Ivan? Surely he would have been seen as more of a hero than a scoundrel at that point?"

A thick silence, and neither of them looked to be in a talking mood.

"He...has a reputation." Antonio continued. "There used to be alot of people living in that mansion out there. I mean...a - LOT. There was one young man. I think his name was Toris...he would be sent into town for errands and things. Usually with two other guys. They were always so jumpy and shaky, people began to wonder what happened to them while they were staying there. There was even an incident where this Toris ended up in the hospital with a broken back. There were alot of rumors like that about the Braginsky manor before what happened to Feli. Other people and other incidents. That's why there where all that controversy when he wasn't convicted...the newspapers even twisted the truth to make it sound bad. They made it seem like he finally went the touch too far."

"Carrying around that damn pipe like-a trophy doesn't exactly improve his looks, either!" Lovino added.

Columbia stared up at the ceiling, then closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath. "Is there anything else I should know?"

Lovino growled lowly. "Nothing that-a I know of. You want to interrogate that Braginsky, do so on your own time..."

"Plan on it." Columbia said, and the men shrugged at her.

"Why are you so interested in Braginsky?" Antonio asked.

"I dunno." She replied, trying to pin a good reason herself. "Maybe I feel like I have to redeem myself somehow. God that's such a stupid...hm." She thought of her trip to the mall with Katyusha and Ivan. "Maybe it's because I've already seen that he can be...okay. In other words, I know better. I hope." And the fact that she still couldn't get him off of her mind. She rubbed her neck. "What do you two think of him? He saved Feli's life, right?"

Lovnio looked cross. "_Si_...but I'd be lying if I said I wasn't still scared of him. He just seems unstable. Feli seems to be all right around him, too, and he was cool last night but still."

"Most people around here wouldn't approach him willingly. Even if I saw him on the street now I don't think I would rather avoid him..."

Columbia inhaled slowly, processing the information. "I think he's just lonely. He's not inherently violent."

"...How can you even think that? He did still attack you."

"It's the way he acts...I'm...familiar with it." And by all means should be wanting to avoid him like the plague but the more she learned the more her mind craved to see him again. "It just seems to me he doesn't know any other way to get his point across." She sighed. "I'm going upstairs to talk to Feli."

"Sure..." Antonio said warily.

Columbia winced as she moved, making her way upstairs slowly. She felt bad for Feli. And she was now more curious about Ivan Braginsky and his home life. Questions kept piling in her head, scratching her brain. Or maybe that was the bandage on her back.

* * *

"'M fine mom." Columbia droned, almost wishing she hadn't called home now. Thanksgiving was tomorrow, and Feli was terribly busy keeping the kitchen clean as he prepared food to cook tomorrow. "Honestly you should be more worried about yourself! Hows the prengancy going?"

"Oh, doing well! The doctor is a little worried about my age, but this is definitely the last one... which reminds me - " She rolled her eyes as her mother rambled on tangents unrelated to the question. "Yep, good deal." She heard a small crash from the kitchen and pulled the reciver of the phone down. "Feli, are you all right in there?"

_"Si, mi dispiace!_ I broke a glass..."

"Don't cut yourself! Sorry mom, yeah?"

"Whose Feli?"

"Oh, he's a farmhand. A good worker."

"...Honey, it's winter."

"Yeah, and? This house was a mess when I moved here! And the barn needed fixed...plus he's a very good cook. He's Italian, and holy crow mom you would NOT believe the food here-"

"You're really enjoying yourself out there, aren't you?" The woman had a touch of sadness in her voice.

"Of course I am. I wouldn't have stayed if that wasn't the case. Mind you, there's been some...rough spots, but I've...I've made...friends. Feli even lives with me now."

"Columbia Marsh! You should have told me if you were getting involved! I want to meet this young man-!"

"What?! No, mom, he's not into me. I'm not into him! We're just good friends."

"Columbia - "

"Mom, he's gay -" There was another crash in the kitchen. "FELI! Stop breaking dishes before I make you go buy a whole new set! ...Actually we could use that anyway." She added.

Footsteps padded from the kitchen into the living room, the Italian flushing deeply. "What are you talking about?!"

"You of course. Oh don't get so flustered Feli, it's just my mom, like she cares...huh? Yeah, it's him. It's funny, he gets embarrassed about it...yeah, he's really cute! I'll send you a picture!"

_"Mio Dio, Coli!"_ He buried he face in his hands, blushing deeply.

"Aw, poor Feliciano. It's okay." She teased. "Huh? No, he was speaking in Italian...yeah, he's an artist too...he's really good! Oh, I'll give you the website...yeah. Oh, hey, I had better go. I told Yao I'd call him and there's something else I gotta do today. No, it's important...yeah. Tell everyone I miss them. Have fun tomorrow. Right. Love you too. Bye."

"I can't believe you said that..." Feli said, grabbing the broom leaning against the wall.

"Eh. I can't exactly keep the fact you're living here from her. Moms are kind of funny that way. And then of course she's gonna get worried from there."

"I guess." He went to clean up the mess he made, and checked his preparations. She frowned, wondering if that was the wrong thing to say to him. Did he ever have a mother figure in his life? Maybe that's why that got along so well?

"So, you ready to go?" She asked as he finished sweeping the glass up.

"I...I suppose. Do we really have to do this?"

"You said it was a good idea. Look, it's not right, okay? Plus we should at least go thank Ludwig."

He sighed deeply. "You're right."

"Good. Get your coat on, let's go." Quietly, they walked out to the car and drove the ten minutes into town. Pulling into the lot of the bakery was easy enough, but Feli had started a steady breathing exercise before he shakily opened his car door.

"We're just normal customers. Get a cake."

"Right..." The bell chimed perfectly.

_"Guten - "_ Ludwig's normal greeting was cut short as he looked up. "Columbia." He stated dumbly. "Been awhile."

"Sorry, I've been busy." She said, grinning. She checked the store. Empty, good. They came in at undesirable hours for a reason. "I'll have - "

"Mint Chocolate?" He asked, and she nodded, licking her lips eagerly.

"Fery vell. And..." He coughed slightly, facing the nervous Italian stonily. "Feliciano?"

Columbia pushed on his back a little, encouraging him. "U-um...the german...chocolate..."

"Good." Ludwig typed into his register.

"Also...um..."

The blonde paused, looking up.

"I wanted to thank you...for last time. And...I'm sorry for causing all the commotion..."

_"Nein...mein bruder_ is not...agreeable, sometimes. I must say. I admire your courage. Not eferyone vould hafe ze guts to come back after all zat."

"I...thank you."

"Hm. No, _Danke._ I truly appreciate zat."

Columbia dug some money out of her wallet as Ludwig retrieved the cakes. "I also wanted to extend an invitation to you, as a thank you of my own." She said cheerily.

"Oh? Vhat kind?"

"Family plans tomorrow?" She asked.

_"Nein,_ not really..."

"VEST!"

Ludwig muttered something in German, a swear, she thought, and pale faced, white-haired Gilbert strolled in behind the counter.

"The avesome me has had enough of ze -" The cheerul tone turned downright venomous when he spotted the customers. "Vhat ze hell is HE doink here?!"

Feliciano fought not to cringe and hide behind Columbia, who narrowed her eyes into a sharp glare at the albino. "Getting a damn cake. What, is that a crime now?"

"Oho! Oh, little bitch haz some spunk, ja? You vant to rumble wis AVESOME GILBERT?!" He pounded a fist into the opposite hand. "I hafe been itchink for a good fight!" A strange 'kesesesese' laugh erupted from him.

_"Bruder_ this is _mein_ store and if you scare off anymore of **_mein_** customers, you vill be sorry-!"

"Sorry, Ludwig." Columbia said, quickly snatching her and Feli's cake. She shoved his plate in his hand, shooing him to go sit down. "Just know that I don't think any less of you or the store even with the less than desirable company you keep."

"Vait. You're not really-"

"Iz zat supposed to be a threat?" Gilbert inquired, interrupting his brother and leaning over the counter top. His tone was threatening and upbeat at the same time.

"It's an invitation. To Thanksgiving dinner at my house. I owe Ludwig a thank-you, he's been very informative and helpful to me since I moved here. As much as I don't like you, you are his brother and I wouldn't dare split a family for Thanksgiving."

"Vhy ze hell vould I do zat?"

"Because you're an ass if you decline."

"HAH! Schows vhat you know! I LOVE beink un ass!" He patted his chest, puffing himself out like a proud peacock. "KESESESE!"

"You're grudge is misdirected." She shot.

Columbia was _dragged_ over the counter, the cake in her hand crashing to the floor and her collar tightened around her neck as two hands had grabbed the material of her shirt and coat and her face was shoved into a pair of pissed off red orbs. "Ze fuck does zat mean?!" The upbeat nature was gone, leaving only malice in the words.

"Feliciano lives with me. He moved in a few days ago." She tried to stay calm and even.

_"FICK DICH!_ Zat means nuzink!"

"Wanna bet?" Her voice lowered to barely a whisper. "He still paints him." Her eyes glanced over to the still stunned Ludwig. "...He looked alot like you, huh?"

She never saw the punch coming. Her vision went blind as a streak of lightning pierced her forehead. "ZE FUCK DO YOU KNOW?! _**HUNDIN!**_"

She was too surprised to move. The sound of Feli calling her nickname was all that really registered for a moment. Why was she poking the bear? What kind of sick masochistic urge was overtaking her senses enough to get beat up over?

"ZAT IS ENOUGH!" Ludwig pried Columbia from his brothers grip, looking to punch the albino's light's out himself.

"Haha, Ludwig, it's fine." Columbia said, the shock wearing off and wiping blood that dripped from her nose. "You want to vent, Gilbert? Fine. I'll be in the parking lot." Her head hurt and she was going to lose but she wanted to get a punch back at the foul-mouthed albino.

_"Dummkopf!_ You can't be serious-!"

"Shofe it, Vest, I'll be back-!" Gilbert threw off the apron he was wearing and ran around the counter, ignoring the terrified looking Feliciano who had not been able to take but one bite form his cake. "You vant to rumble, fine! Vhat are ve bettink?"

"Nothing. I just want to fucking hit you." She replied, shooting him a glare. They were marching side by side now.

"Dammit, _dummkopf_, you got some spunk, _ja?"_

"Shove it."

"You first." They were both thin enough that they could step through the doorway at the same time, and Columbia took the cheap shot. She purposely tripped him going out the door, grabbing an arm and twisting it behind him, pulling it high to inflict as much pain as possible.

"VHAT! NO FA- OUCH!"

"Fucking - karma!" She bit out, struggling to sit on the man. He was stronger though, and she was rolled to the side. Tumbling quickly, she laid on her back roughly, almost screaming at the impact due to the still healing skin there, and as he lunged she struck her legs up, knocking him right where his legs met his pelvis with her feet.

_"FICK! VERDAMMT! OH, **FICK DICH!"**_ He doubled over, wincing pathetically. She stood, punching him in the face for good measure. Damn that felt good.

In pain, but wanting revenge, he managed to loosen his arms enough to grab one of her wrists and punch her in the gut. Multiple times. The wind was knocked out of her, and she struggled to breathe for a moment, and was pulled into the asphalt face first, the rough edge scratching her face.

"COLI!" Feli cried out, rushing to her side. He helped her stand.

"M fine..." She mumbled, trying to ignore her spinning head, her bleeding nose, and oh God her sides hurt. The pain was worth it though, and she smirked as she saw Gilbert redoubling over to his injured privates.

"You are some saucy bitch, you know zat?" He breathed, his voice somewhat higher pitched.

She grinned, tasting blood. "I've felt worse than this. So I'll see you tomorrow for Thanksgiving dinner? I would love for Ludwig to attend."

"Moser of - vat is vrong wis you?!" The albino demanded.

She shrugged. "Inferiority complex?" She suggested. It was a possibility. Although, this bout of violence was new for her. She admitted with all of her muscles and working body she had never gotten into a brawl before. Spur of the moment anger vented though, and her revenge on Gilbert for pointing a gun and her best friends sated, she decided she wanted a few bandaids and some hot soup.

_"Bruder?"_ Ludwig approached the crouched albino carefully, seemingly shocked that Columbia was still in one piece. "Vhat ze hell? Vell, I supposed you had it comink..."

"Hey, Vest...I don't sink I can stand." He laughed nervously.

_"Mein gott,_ ze hell did you do to him?" He leaned over his brother, alarmed.

"Hey, he had it coming!" Columbia replied. "You just said so."

"I needed his help for ze shop today..."

"Hey, do you efen care if I'm hurt?!" Gilbert asked, slightly panicked.

"Oh. Sorry..." Columbia stated apologetically. "I guess I could have kicked a little lighter."

_"Ja,_ like how about not at all, zose are precious you know!" Gilbert droned. Columbia kept cracking a smile every time he talked, as the rough German voice tenored.

"Schtop your vhining. I am tryink to sink of who to call for help."

After a moment of silence, vaguely interrupted by Gilbert's groaning, Feliciano shakily spoke. "Um...if you need help...I could...for today."

"Oh, hell no!" Gilbert screamed, and Ludwig sent him a harsh glare.

"...Zat is a kind offer." Ludwig started.

_"Mi dispiace_...I'm sorry...for Hartwin."

The brothers stared at him, eyes widening.

"I...did love him. Truly. Th-that night, he protected me...a-and because of him I've...always...hoped...because he was so close to Gilbert...and..." His voice cracked, but he was refusing to cry.

Columbia placed an encouraging hand on Feliciano's shoulder.

"I nefer blamed you." Ludwig started, approaching the smaller man. "I didn't know him vell myself."

"O-oh..."

"Oh, schut up!" Gilbert cried from his fallen form. He was shakily trying to stand. "I don't care vhat you hafe to say! Vest, I'm goink upstairs...do not boser me."

"Fine." The blonde turned back to Feliciano. "If zat is vhat you vould like, I vould appreciate ze help today."

_"S-si!_ Coli?"

"Sounds fine to me. I won't be able to pick you up though, I have an important meeting today. I don't know how long I'll be."

"I vill take care of it."

"Thank you Ludwig."

"Oh, and I'll be replacing your cake for free, of course..."

"Oh don't bother. I just remembered, I have an important lunch date I don't want to spoil my appetite. Repay me by showing up tomorrow with your brother, huh?"

He hesitated the smallest bit. _"Ja,_ fery good zen."

"Veee, Coli, what about your injuries?"

She stood, feeling her side throb in pain and her head hurt, but she nodded. "Oh, I wasn't kidding when I said I've felt worse than this." She grinned. Her back burned though, and she was afraid that in her tumble the bandage might have gotten torn.

"At least let me help you get cleaned up." Ludwig offered, and she nodded.

"Very well."

Gilbert had to be half-carried to the upstairs apartment above the bakery before Ludwig came down with a first aid kit and set Columbia on the counter inside the kitchen of the shop. Feliciano was changing into a uniform top and apron.

Columbia bit her tongue as Ludwig dabbed antiseptic on her face and frowned stonily at the thick black and blue bruise that was swelling her cheek. While he worked, she looked up, wondering how many of the stores doubled as living spaces in this town. "Stupid of you to challenge _mein bruder."_

"It's not like I planned it. I feel better though. And Feliciano didn't like the way his relationship stood with you two." She peeked over the large man's shoulder, making sure the frail Italian was nowhere in earshot. The couple of kitchen workers that were around were actively trying to ignore them. "He had always considered you two family, because of Hartwin. Before what happened I guess he and Gilbert were actually good friends."

The blonde frowned, huffing lowly. His entire body seemed unnaturally tensed. "I see."

"Feli's a crybaby. And my best friend." She paused, her tone dropped to something more angry sounding. "Plus Gilbert had a gun on him..."

_"Ja_, he deserved vhat you did to him. Um." He stopped, and his face flushed. "He punched your schtomach,_ ja?"_

"Oh." The word fell from her mouth and she realized the awkwardness of the situation. She felt through her shirt where the hurt was, realizing it was more her side under her ribs. That wasn't too bad. "It's here." She said, hiking her shirt up to reveal her naval. She flushed slightly at the action, and watched as the large man turned pale.

"Zis isn't bruder's doink, is it?!" His fingertips brushed the bruised flesh that mingled with scar tissue.

"Hm? Oh, no that's an old injury. I was caught in a fire."

"No vay! Zat's a hell of a mark..." He looked up at her face. "No vonder you're handling fighting Gilbert so vell. High pain tolerance?"

"Accustomed." She replied. "I...hate to be a bother, but there is another injury on my back. I think the bandage ripped, could you check it for me?"

"I suppose..." He said warily, turning her as far as she could go without falling off the counter. He tried to ignore what he was looking at, but his embarrassment disappeared when he saw the two large bandages plastered over red, swelling skin._ "MEIN GOTT!_ You fought him wis zis on your back?!"

Columbia shrugged. "It's just a small burn. How are the bandages?"

"Moment..." She winced as he peeled on back and replaced it with a fresh one after cleaning around the red skin.

"Almost done? I really don't want to hold my shirt up all day, if you don't mind."

"Ah,_ ja_, sorry." After he was done with that, he took a simple bandage and wrapped her torso gently. "Is zat all right?"

She breathed, she wasn't sure why but the wrapping around her midriff did make things feel better. "Great. Thank you, Ludwig. Take good care of Feliciano today, oh...and he usually naps during the afternoon a little so he might get a little sleepy after you have lunch rush. It's habitual for him, so sorry."

"Oh great. Saddle me wis your bad habits."

She folded her arms, cocking an eyebrow at him.

"All right, all right, I promise to return him safe und sound." He promised.

"Good." She checked her watch. "Fuck, I'm late. I gotta run." She jumped down from the counter with a wince, throwing her coat on and dashing out the door.

"Bye." Ludwig called, but she barely acknowledged it.


	9. Braginsky

_**Surviving Winter**_

**Chapter 9**

_**Braginsky**_

* * *

"Oh, Francis, it's been too long..." Columbia muttered to herself as she parked in the cafe's lot. With as crazy as things have been lately she had hardly gotten to eat at the cafe at all, which was a damn shame in her opinion. She trotted to the front door, pleased to see Alfred sorting menu's in the front counter. The other waiter, a blonde, bushy-eyed man that she had never had the personal pleasure of talking to, were arguing about something in hushed voice.

"Alfred!" Columbia greeted with a smile.

"Oh hey, Columbia!" The blonde waiter grinned widely. "Been awhile, fri- dude! What happened to your face!?" He exclaimed when he noticed the black and blue coloring of her cheeks. She gently pressed her fingers against the white bandage that covered the spot on her jaw where concrete tore up the skin.

"I'll...tell you later."

The other waiter's piercing green eyes narrowed, and he glared between the two. "I'll leave you two alone then." His accent was definitely British. Alfred seemed a little put-off by his coworkers abrupt attitude.

Alfred grabbed a menu and some silverware and walked out from the counter. "So where ya been lately?"

"Oh my gosh, Alfred. I don't think I can cover everything on the walk over. By the way, do you know if a girl name Katyusha is in here yet?"

"Uummm Katyusha, that works up at the office Katyusha?"

"Is there another person with that name?" She asked roughly.

"Point, but you never know in this town! Hm, no, I haven't seen her yet but I'll bring her to you when she comes in." Alfred stopped at a table in front of a window. "This good?"

"Yeah, fine." She sat down. He kept staring at her.

"I got in a fight, all right?" She gingerly brushed her cheek. It was sore to the touch.

"Seriously?" He looked around. There weren't many people on his side of the store, and most were well taken care of. He sat down with her for a minute. "With who?"

She paused, frowning. "...Gilbert Beilschmidt."

The young man's jaw dropped and he had to cover his mouth to force back whatever explanation he was intent on shouting. "You're KIDDING!" He whispered harshly. "WHY?!"

"The bakery incident. I'm sure you heard of it."

"Oh yeah. He pulled a gun on Vargas...wait, you got in a revenge brawl? Didn't think you the type..." His arms folded across his chest as he sat back lazily.

"I'm not. Just have a bad mouth attitude apparently. He hit me first and that's when I decided to take it outside." She grinned. "I got my butt beat, this side is making it hard to walk straight, but I kicked him square in the balls and I'm pretty sure he's bedridden for the day."

Alfred shuddered, shrinking back in the seat a little. "Ooohhh...you must have been some kinda pissed if a chick your size managed to bring him down."

"He's not exactly big. His brother is far more scary, but more even tempered...thank God."

"So you and that kid got pretty close huh? He's bad luck you know..." He eyed her injuries.

"No he's not. He's a good friend, Alfred. He moved in with me too. I'm not...it's not so lonely in that house anymore, you know?" That much was definitely true, she really enjoyed the young man's company, and the past few days with him living there had brightened her own outlook considerably.

"ALFRED! You lazy ass get your bloody self over here and help me!" The both turned towards the angry British voice.

"Yeah, I'm coming, just helping Columbia pick something out." He lied, trying to justify his chat.

"I highly doubt that so stop flirting you bloody wanker!"

"Aw geez." Alfred groaned. "I dunno what's with this guy but he's been on my case more and more lately."

Columbia's gaze narrowed as she watched the Briton huff around angrily. "Seems like he likes you." She said.

"Huh? What?" The waiter's shocked gaze was focused on her, or the words she was saying, it was hard to tell.

"Yeah, he's totally gay for you." She continued.

"Wh-no he's not!" The denial was solid.

"Is. Anyway, it's almost lunchtime and I'd like the chicken salad, spinach. Cola for a drink."

"He is not! And I'll prove it. Are you still having that party tomorrow?"

"It's not a party, it's a gathering, and yes feel free to bring whoever you like."

"Good, and you want Caesar dressing again?"

"Yeah. And he is."

"Is NOT!"

"ALFRED!"

"GEEZ-!" Columbia laughed as he ran towards the front counter.

She waited patiently for her food, Alfred dropping it off with another 'is NOT'. She stuck her tongue out at him. "So is."

She didn't have to wait long for Katyusha to show after that.

_"Privet_, Katyusha." She greeted, hoping she pinned the pronunciation.

The platinum blonde was pleasantly surprised. _"Privet!_ Goodness, what happened to you?"

"Oh, nothing serious. It looks worse that it feels, I promise." She smiled.

"If you say so..." She exhaled heavily. "Thank you for meeting me here!"

"Hey, it's not a problem. You've been nothing but nice."

"Yes, well..." The older woman looked dejected.

"...Is something wrong?"

"No no. It's just Ivan..." She ended up staring at the table. "I'm not really sure where to begin."

"Something you want to talk about?"

"Some things I think you should know..." Katyusha said, her eyes downcast. She sighed. "Let's have nice lunch first! Then we can go over and see him."

Columbia nodded, but watched her friend with observing eyes.

She seemed depressed, but soon started to tell a story that would be mostly exposed in the privacy of her car as they drove out to the Branginsky Mansion.  
Ivan's Grandfather. Columbia guessed he was a major part of the man's issues, but she wouldn't know the extent of it since only Ivan himself knew. He treated the young boy harshly, and the few times that Katyusha saw him in those years he had gone from a smiling young man to a stern faced youth. Quiet, reserved, and a growing reputation of being cruel to the other children of the family. There was a family of servants that used to live in the mansion with him, childhood friends that were 'gifts' from his grandfather. Ivan was taught that they were to be subjugated and disciplined. Katyusha was just now realizing herself why Ivan referred to them as 'friends' even though they were clearly not.

"I moved in with him for a short time, when he was sixteen. He was deemed old enough to run the house on his own, and Grandfather returned to Russia to look after the business. There were others that lived there too. It was a weird time though. In three years, there were a few more deaths in the family, all of whom had visited us often. I stayed as long as I could. Honestly. But then I saw him - he broke Toris's back. It was an accident, he hadn't meant to hit him so hard...he loathed himself for weeks afterwards. He really does act like he has no idea what he's doing. I grew scared though. I left. I should have stayed."

The long pass code was entered into the security keypad at the front gate, and again at the garage.

They walked up to the door slowly. Katyusha had a key, and the sound of the creaking door echoed in the empty halls.

"Ivan?" Katyusha called. "I'm back, brother."

"Katyusha!" A soft voice called back. "I was wondering...oh?" Ivan's tall frame had appeared at the top of the enormous staircase that decorated the foyer.

"Columbia has come!" He said excitedly, and nearly ran down the stairs, rushing towards her.

"Wait. Hold on-" Her feet were lifted off the ground as she was pulled into a lung-crushing hug. It stung her back, badly. "I-Ivan-"

Slowly, she was set down, and she looked back up to the Russian's face. He was positively beaming. After a second, his fell face. "What happened to face?" He poked her bruised cheek, earning a hiss from the smaller frame.

"O-ouch! I got in a fight."

"With who?" His confusion was morphing into concern.

"That damn German albino...apparently I...piss him off."

"Columbia, Gilbert is dangerous! You should be more careful." Ivan was glaring at her sternly, his voice laced with concern.

"Really? Not so dangerous at the moment..." Thinking of the way the other man's voice had rose several octaves because of the damage inflicted made her grin. He so deserved it.

"What did you do?" His curiosity was piqued, and his questioning face was...well, cute. How did me manage that level of looking innocent?

"Let's just say he won't be walking straight for awhile." She grinned. "Anyway, I came over to hang out and stuff. So what're we - "

"Drinks!" He interrupted, smiling. "Follow me."

"Kind of early, isn't it?" Columbia asked.

"Never too early for vodka. Come." He led them through the kitchen, and shuffled around for a bottle of Vodka and a bottle of rum. Both in hand, they went through the back to a smaller, more cozy sitting room with rich furniture. He took a seat on a couch, Columbia plopped next to him and Katyusha chose a chair across the coffee table. Katyusha seemed to be a bit more downtrodden than before, and Columbia wondered if she disapproved of Ivan's apparent drinking habit.

"Here. You will be needing this." Ivan said, handing her the bottle of rum and twisting the lid off the vodka. He tipped the bottle back, taking a few mouthfuls of the alcohol happily.

"You really are worse than I am." Columbia observed.

"Drink." He commanded, and following his suit, she took two large gulps of the strong alcohol. "Mm." She licked her lips. "You don't waste time with bottom shelf shit, do you?"

_"Ne._ So what do we do?"

She shrugged. "Heck if I know. Ivan, if I'm being honest...and sorry if this is far too blunt, but I do have about a million questions that I wanna ask. I'm just...a little afraid of some of the answers I might get and I think we should get to know each other more first."

"I can't be so interesting."

"Oh you are." She nodded solidly, taking another drink. "Believe me, you are."

He took another swig of the clear alcohol. "If you think so..." A pause. "What kind of questions?"

"What, are you serious?"

_"Da..." _

She coughed a little. "Um...all right. Let's see. I guess the best one to ask is from when you pushed me down. At my own dinner. In front of my own house."

"S-sorry..." He turned sheepish.

"You said it...um. Wasn't your fault. I feel like I'm missing some context there."

"You made me jealous." He said simply, tilting his bottle back once more. "I don't know how to make friends like you do. I..." He looked down. "My other...'friends'...I hurt them. I didn't...mean to. I thought it was normal. It wasn't until I was older that I started thinking. Maybe I was wrong. Seeing you has made me think about a lot of things. You are so different from what I'm used to."

Well that makes more sense now. The confusion, the random act of violence. "You regret hurting your other friends, huh? But you still use show strength...I get the feeling if I had met you from before you started realizing things were off I would have choked for real."

"...There is a good possibility." The regretful look he was giving was not something she could just ignore. He was staring at the floor, swirling the clear glass bottle around absent-mindedly.

Fantastic. She had a crush on a mental patient. She glanced at the ever so silent Katyusha, who simply listening attentively and sipping on a glass of vodka of her own, and seemed to relax a little. "I dunno what there is to be so jealous about."

"Are you kidding?!" Ivan said, shooting her a wide stare. "You've become so friendly with everyone."

"I'm really not that great at making friends. I'm blunt, too forward...and greedy." It was strange how they stuck around though, she thought.

"How are those bad things? You've made impression. Is not as you say." He scowled.

"I - " Wasn't it? She drank nervously. Maybe he was right. Maybe she just thought she was anti-social, or at the very least it still felt like she should be. She thought she wanted peace and quiet in her new chapter of life, but she was happiest when people were over. It was enough to make someone jealous of her. "I guess you're right. Sorry." She contemplated the new outlook carefully.

He just grumbled something in Russian, and Katyusha interjected cheerily. "S-say, why don't we all do something fun again?"

Columbia sighed. "Yeah. I really did come over just to hang out and stuff." The depressing talk was getting to be too much, for the moment. Nation seemed to be one constant stream of drama after the other. It was strange, and she was curious about how _little _that actually bothered her. The fact she almost _welcomed_ the distractions to occupy her mind was a little creepy. Great, she was creeping herself out...she took another long swig of her alcohol. She would have to pay him back somehow for the stuff, it did not taste cheap.

Ivan looked at her curiously. "Do what now?"

"Hang out. Um. Play a game? Watch a movie?"

"We could dance again." He smiled. It seemed a bit brighter this time.

"As long as there are no furnaces in the room..." She pretended to scan the room with a scrutinizing stare.

He nearly gasped. "How is that? I can't believe I nearly forgot."

"Better. Don't worry, it's nothing. I'm more pissed about the - " She stopped herself, and he eyed her cautiously. " - well. What you said. Whatever the hell it was."

"You do not remember?"

"I was a little distracted at the time!"

"Sorry. Has something happened?"

She stood with a huff. "Just a...nightmare. Nothing to worry about, not really. I can manage it."

"You seem to be managing quite a bit." Katyusha finally said something.

"Oh it's fine." She took another drink of the rum. "That is really good stuff." She grinned. Ivan was holding a hand out to her. "Huh?"

"Dance?" He asked politely.

"Oh... here? Now?"

"It was not a problem the other night."

"No, I suppose not." Columbia felt a flush rise in her cheeks. Sure he was a breath's hair from psychotic, but dammit if he wasn't so gosh darn cute about it. She accepted the hand, almost instantly being pulled into his large frame.

It was much like the last time, except now she could tell how the room was moving. "Gosh you're good at this."

"Thank you."

"So what are we dancing?"

"Oh? So interested ~~" He _giggled._

"I'm curious, all right? I've always sucked at dancing."

"Very well. Is an ice skating routine."

She stared at him, looking up from another spin as he twirled and tugged on her. "Seriously?"

_"Da."_

"I'd love to see you skate."

"We will get plenty of opportunity this winter."

"Ivan Braginsky, are you flirting over there?" Katyusha asked, and Ivan flushed.

"I - is that - oh my." He tilted his chin into his scarf.

"STOP IT! That's too cute you know!" Columbia whined.

"You two are mean to me!" Ivan complained, stopping the dance abruptly and tugging at his scarf.

"Katyusha, I'm not the only one that thinks he's cute when he does this, right?!"

_"Ne,_ I think he's very sweet!" She giggled.

Ivan pouted, glancing over the at the two girls and twiddling his thumbs. "Mean..."

A strange chiming resounded throughout the house. It almost sounded like a clock or something, chiming at the change of the hour but she checked her watch and it was not an even minute.

"Odd, I wonder who could be coming here?" Ivan wondered, standing to walk away.

"That was the door chime." Katyusha explained as he left. "It tells us when someone is at the front gate."

"Oh, well that makes sense. I wonder who came. Maybe we should pour shots!" She joked, raising her tall glass bottle happily. She should probably stop, come to think of it.

Ivan returned, but something seemed off. He was running back and his features were distressed.

"Iv-" Katyusha didn't even get to finish his name.

"Is Grandfather!" He exclaimed, and without a second to stop he grabbed Columbia and dragged her to a deeper part of the mansion. Katyusha was busy in split second, putting away the alcohol bottles.

"Ivan, what the heck?" Columbia asked as Katyusha disappeared from her sight.

"You were never here!" He said harshly, pulling her up the stairs and into a large bedroom. He quickly stripped off his coat and scarf, the coat falling to the ground and the scarf being grasped in his palms. "Come here!" He ordered, and bewildered she followed. The walk in closet was huge, she realized, and he split apart the clothes and hastily removed a plank from the back wall.

Columbia stared as he worked. A clean crawlspace was revealed. "Take this, and go. Please be careful with it..." His look was pleading as he shoved the scarf into her hands.

"Where the heck am I going?!" The hell was this?! Surely this was crazy! This was crazy, right?

"It leads outside, past the cameras." He explained. "Please go! Grandfather will not be happy to see a stranger here."

"Then just explain- "

"PLEASE!" He nearly shouted, shoving her forward into the crawlspace.

"All right, all right! I want an explanation later!" She sent him a harsh glare, and he just froze. "Ivan, you're shaking." Amazement overcame her. He wasn't just frantic or worried. He was petrified. "Okay, I'm going." She ducked into the crawlspace without sparing another second and the wood was shoved back into place. The stomp of boots and hasty shuffling of clothes could be heard from the other side of the wood, and she glanced between the place that was just now closed and the crawlspace before her. There were no cobwebs or dust, like it was kept clean on purpose. There was a bit of carpet on the floor too, so the rough wood wouldn't scrape against anything. Silently exhaling, she folded Ivan's scarf carefully, wondering the importance but respecting his wishes all the same, and carefully placed the material inside of her jacket before moving forward.

It was kind of like a little maze. It slanted upwards, downwards, twisted and turned. There were little instructions taped everywhere, some that said 'to living room' and 'dead end' and the like. Some looked newer than others. "This must go through the entire mansion..." She murmured, and froze when she heard voices. One was Ivan's. One she didn't recognize. They were clear. Confused, she looked around. A small hole above her labeled 'largest living room' was the source. She stared. Was this an eavesdropping system? Either way, what was something like this doing here?

They were speaking in Russian, so she could forget understanding what was going on. Something irked her though. Ivan's voice was clear, and...happy. A stark contrast to his attitude a few minutes ago. His looks had been darting, he moved with the speed of a man being chased by the devil and his urgency...she shook her head and the voices faded, the source changing. This was absolute insanity. What the hell was she doing?

She could hear where it was coming from. Sucking in a deep breath, she followed the source. The small holes were as prominent as the twist and turns, she soon found out. and finally after crawling for a good while she settled in front of one marked 'Ivan's bedroom'. Strangely, there was no paper around this one but the marker had been engraved with something sharp.

Creepy.

"...Is there anything else I should know about?" Ivan's voice. And he was speaking plain English. Columbia sat stock still, suddenly afraid to breath.

"No." A deep man's voice. One she didn't recognize. Must be this 'Grandfather'. Why were they in Ivan's bedroom? "You look tense though. It's been too long Ivan. Why not relax."

"You taught me to always be on guard." It sounded like a practiced response.

"Good." Columbia shuddered. There was something slimy about the way this guy talked. "Come here, Ivan."

Bootsteps. "Yes, Grandfather?" Lord, she could almost hear the smile in his voice -

A loud CRACK shattered her thoughts.

"We should catch up." The older man said.

"Yes, Grandfather."

Another CRACK and a thud. She jumped. What the hell was that?! Scrambling, she tried to make her way back to her entrance...which quickly turned out to be impossible. More sickening sounds resounded in the small area and finally she found a spot where they became clear. It was up, and she held her breath again as she realized she could peer through a slanted rectangular area. It must be connected to the vents somehow. Or this was just an incredibly convenient peek hole.

Strangely, she found this spot had the perfect view. There was an old man, looking wizened and solemn. He was holding a stick of some sort. He was standing on something.

Columbia covered her mouth. Silence suddenly became key. The old man's boot was on top of Ivan's head, pushing the younger mans face into the carpet.  
"Ivan, we've been through this."

"Yes, Grandfather." He still spoke with a smile. The shoe was removed. Ivan sat up. he was shirtless, yellow and other splotches marring his otherwise very pale skin. With shock she realized he was entirely marred with scars.

The man brought the stick down, hard, and she heard another sickening CRACK as the weapon connected with Ivan's shoulder. "You've become so dependable." The old man said with a sigh. "And yet so useless. Because of your stupidity I have to rely on the Braginskaya's to take over the family business."

Ivan didn't even flinch. He sat on knees, unmoving, as his shoulder slumped awkwardly. "Apologies."

"Oh, don't give me that. You still have that weird office job? The one you use as a shield."

Ivan smiled more. "Yes, Grandfather."

The older scowled, disgusted. "Come up with an excuse."

"Yes, Grandfather."

And in the blink of an eye the older man had a longer, thinner stick of some sort and whipped it across Ivan's face. The younger man flew to the floor, breathing very carefully.

Columbia felt her hands shake. Her eyes had gone wide and she forced herself to breathe properly. She shouldn't be seeing this holy shit she should NOT be seeing this! Everything felt frozen. Everything felt so wrong and she was just sitting here -

With a realization she spun, moving quietly as she could. There had to be a quick way out of this maze. It was strange. Up until this point, she had felt an emptiness in her that she had carried around for far too long. That feeling was suddenly gone, replaced with a desperate sense of urgency. If she just got back on the path she was then maybe she could do something. Panic set in when something covered her mouth and pulled her in.

"SHH!" Hissed a voice. Columbia spun her hand. A female, one she didn't recognize, was glaring at her. Long, platinum blonde hair decorated with a large bow sat almost on the top of her head. Not quite though.

Columbia's looked at her, confused and a little scared.

The other female simply pointed, directing her towards a series of tunnels.

Decided it was best to ask questions later, Columbia followed the strange girl through the hallways.

Not two minutes later they were out of the house, popping up in a kind of pipe outside of the property. Making sure she was off the grounds, Columbia collapsed to the ground, spewing all sorts of profanities and cursing her shaky legs.

"Oh thank goodness!" Katyusha approached them quickly. She must have been waiting.

"Calm down. That won't help big brother..." The other female stated calmly.

"'Big brother'? Wait - " Columbia stared up at the navy-clad female. "...Natalia?"

"That would be me." Sharp, dark blue eyes seemed to pierce anything they looked at.

"You scratched up my car!"

"Check is in the mail."

"Girls, please!" Katyusha pleaded.

Columbia felt like just sitting there and swearing but what was happening inside the mansion was more on her mind at the moment. "Okay. I gotta go."

"Where are you going?!" Katyusha asked, reaching out for her.

"Take me to my car, Katyusha! Now." She scrambled to her feet.

The older woman moved silently, quickly. The car was parked at the side of the road, just a few feet away from the hidden passageway. Few words were exchanged as Katyusha fumbled with her keys, letting Columbia in the backseat and Natalia in shotgun. Columbia was still in shock. Ivan. All that - how many years? How many injuries? How beat up was he at this moment? He knee jumped up and down incessantly. Her fingers tapped, her brain was racing with thoughts.

"Would you stop that?" Natalia shouted angrily. "You are very annoying!"

"Shush. Thinking." Came the curt reply. She ignored the nasty scowl the other girl gave her. It took way too long to pull up to the cafe where Columbia's car was parked. She was just happy Francis was so nice as to let her keep it there for awhile.

She bolted out of the backseat and shoved her keys in the lock, shaking to get them in the ignition.

"What are you doing?!" Katyusha screamed.

"Going BACK, what does it look like?!"

"You can't do that -!" Natalia started, looking stricken and almost worried. The woman held a great deal of anger in her voice as well.

"WATCH ME!" She revved the engine and tires squealed out of the parking lot, garnering attention. Columbia didn't care. She pressed the speed limit.


	10. Reliance

_**Surviving Winter**_

**Chapter 10**

_**Reliance**_

* * *

Ivan swallowed the blood he tasted in his mouth. Why was he here? What did he want? Confusion wasn't the only thing that clouded his thoughts, and he fought to stay conscious. Passing out was the worst. It gave him satisfaction.

"You've grown rather resilient over the years."

Yeah keep talking... "Yes, Grandfather."

"I must say I am so proud of that fact. Even if you have outgrown me I'm sure you'll find someone who appreciates you."

"...Yes, Grandfather."

"You hesitated, Ivan."

Shit. Pain blinded him again as a flash of hurt ran through his temples. He refused to wince, he bit back the groan and grunts, he kept his face plastered to a gentle smile that he had grown familiar with. He was being tested again. If the smile faltered than so would his composure, he knew. The problem was, the other guy knew it too.

"Oh Ivan. What am I to do with you?"

"Whatever you wish, Grandfather."

"Good." Fingers ruffled his hair, though he could barely register it.

An odd chiming resounded in the air. It caused his headache to worsen, but he was confused because it sounded like his house chime but at the same time not the same thing.

"What on earth...?" The older man frowned. "You have a receiver in this room?"

"Of course." He pointed to a phone next to a small screen on the side wall.

"Ah, here we are. Smart boy." The man strolled over, picking up the phone and squinting into the screen that flickered on. "Braginsky house hold."

"Ivan? Um...is that you?"

Ivan froze at the voice. The receiver was loud, so even staticy it was understandable. Was that...Columbia?

"This is Braginsky senior." The man clarified. "I'm afraid I do not know you."

"Oh! Sorry sir. I didn't know he would have company..."

What the hell?

"He was supposed to come out and survey my land like, an hour ago. What the hell happened?"

The old man shot a dark glare at Ivan, who had to force himself to retain his composure. Don't falter do NOT falter -

"Ivan Braginsky is in the middle of a vital meeting - "

"Um...any idea how long he's gonna be? I mean I GET that he's an important guy and everything but we've already rescheduled like, three times, and if he doesn't want this deal that's fine with me, I have other interested investors - "

"What deal?"

"Tell you what! Let me in and I can chat with you about it while I wait for Ivan. Talking over the phone is dull."

It was only because of his great practice that Ivan didn't let his face fall. On the inside, he was shocked and confused, frozen in it, really. Had she seen? It was easy to get lost in that little maze. What was she expecting to accomplish? Surely there wasn't anything she could actually do. ...Columbia what are you DOING?!

"I'm sorry, I'm afraid I can't let you in without knowing your business."

She groaned loudly. "Oh fine. I've got a pretty sweet setup about ten minutes out of Nation, it's wide farmland, lots of it. There's tons of unused plots around it too, I'm betting a single harvest could rack in a few thousand, at least."

"Farmland? You're a farmer. Is this a joke?"

"Oh, no joke. I'm dead serious. With the right crops - "

"What is your name?"

"Man, you're really twisting my arm here - "

"Name."

There was a short pause. "Columbia Marsh of Marsh Foods and General Stores."

Ivan felt a twinge of fear that he suppressed when his Grandfather turned to stare at him. "...I'll open the gate." The older man said slowly.

"Hey thanks man!"

He hung up.

"Get up. Get dressed." He spat, throwing Ivan a shirt that he didn't care to look at. "I'm going to go meet our guest. Come up with something, and when you're presentable come to the main living room."

Ivan nodded, his expression never once flinching the tiniest bit.

"Very good." And he left.

When the door clicked closed, Ivan fell forward on his palms, shaking. Everything hurt. He wasn't sure why he still listened to his abusive Grandfather, he was almost certain that he didn't have to put up with this anymore, but at the same time whenever he saw or even thought of the man his entire body froze, trapped in place, and he couldn't think straight and all the raging thoughts of rebelling fled his mind. Columbia...what was she thinking? What had she heard?

* * *

Columbia forced her cheeriest smile as she was welcomed inside the mansion. "Oh! Hello!" She greeted as the old man opened the door and welcomed her. This was not going to be easy. For some reason the anger she was feeling was blinding. That oddly made it easier to plaster the stupid grin to her face and fake her way through whatever it idea she would have to come up with.

"Good day." He responded, taken back on her appearance. "Columbia, is it?" Sharp, blue eyes, a weathered, stern face, and nearly pure white hair practically glowered at her. He was intimidating to look at, something about his presence was commanding, demanding. She was reminded of the first time she saw Ivan, that just strangely large _presence._

"Yup! Oh, don't mind the bruising." She said, indicating her face. "I got in a fight with a guy over some labor issues. So...is it just us for now?" Sweat covered her palms so she stuffed her hands into her pockets, trying to force herself to be calm.

"Yes, Ivan will be with us shortly. Can I interest you in a drink?" He had started to lead her away from the foyer, giving short, curt looks and narrowed glares.

Columbia checked her watch. "Well it is a little early, but it's five o' clock somewhere, right? Whiskey, if you've got it."

The displeasure was clear on the elder's face. "I'll see what I can find. In the meantime, please wait here..." He gestured towards a large living room.

"Whoa! Fancy." Columbia grinned, half-skipping to the living room and plopping ungracefully into the plush red couch. This act had to work.

After a moment he returned. "I do not believe Ivan keeps whiskey around, but I did find some Rum. Although it looks like someone found it before me..." He glanced at the thick glass bottle, and Columbia recognized as the one she had drank from not two hours ago.

"Rums good, as long as it's strong."

The man poured silently, and Columbia took two large gulps eagerly. "Man that's good."

"Are you always so energetic?"

"Hm? Oh yeah, weird quirk I guess." She said, smiling. That's right jackass, buy the scam. She hoped she could keep up the act once Ivan joined them.

"So tell me about your land."

"Oh well it's wide. That's for sure. There's probably potential for several thousand acres out there, which is good, I just need an investor to help with the farm equipment to get started. It will be incredibly profit in five years."

"Isn't your family the one to do that?"

She twitched. Dammit, he knew too much. "Oh no, I'm starting my own branch. I grow the crops with my families secrets and experience, we ship the produce to their storehouses and we get a big fat check in the mail afterwards. The produce goes directly to one of my parents stores, which of course -"

"Is a multi-million dollar chain, I am very aware of Marsh General Stores. Tell me. How do simple farmers turn into one of the most successful chains this side of the United States?"

Columbia took another deep drink. "Simple. My grandfather was five with it all got started, and he had quite a few aunts and uncles. Big families, right? Anyway, my great aunt was a craftswoman, I had an uncle who was a miller and my grandfather was a farmer. Instead of just trying to find jobs or go their separate ways, they combined together, did all the work themselves, and sold their wares at the same place. As the family grew larger, more talents popped up, more things got added to the store. I have an aunt who makes the BEST candies. The recipe alone is enough to sell on it's own but there's only one place you can buy it!"

"Marsh Generals. Fascinating. So you have siblings then?"

"Family never stopped growing, and everyone is successful in their own right. I'm the eldest of nine of my parents, the youngest one on the way."

"Impressive. Ah, Ivan! Good timing."

Oh Thank GOD. Columbia thought as she spun to face the tall Russian. Her entire body went rigid when she saw him, and she struggled to maintain her facade. "FINALLY - dude! What happened to your face?!" Oh God why did you think of ALFRED now of all times?! "It looks like a bookcase fell on your mouth!"

Startled, but smiling lightly, Ivan walked slowly over towards them. "Ah that. Yes, funny story..." His lips were swollen and cut, the cheek sported a deep gash that was absolutely buried in black and blue, and his temple was haphazardly bandaged. "Was small accident. I was being very clumsy."

"Ivan has always had two left feet."

Columbia forced a laugh, tipping back her glass and downing the rest of the rum, ignoring the displeased look the elder was throwing her way. "Sorry to hear that!" Bitch you did NOT just insult how he dances...she internally struggled to reign in her anger. "Anyway, you want to head out to see the land or should we discuss things here?"

"Are you all right to drive? You drank that rather fast..."

Columbia smirked. "What kind of businessman can't drive after one drink? Meetings would be horrible without alcohol anyway."

"Hmph. I suppose I can definitely agree with that."

It was a thirty minute drive back to Columbia's farmhouse, and she thanked whatever lucky stars she had that Feliciano was not here. They walked some of the land, she pointed out the unused plots and the expansion ideas, the machinery that was needed, the machinery that was unnecessary, and how transportation was going to work since they themselves wouldn't be storing the food.

"It's a solid setup. Not multimillion dollars worth...but solid." He never offered a first name, just insisted on being referred to as 'Mr. Braginsky'.

Columbia wanted to gag.

"We'll be doing more than just crops. There is an unused barn here that we can run a business out of, just let some people do what they want with it and all I'll ask for is a share of the profits. If we could get horses, we could run a riding class. That's where real monies to be made. The pasture is more than big enough."

"You're a true businesswoman."

"Aw, and here I thought you didn't like me!"

"It may help to dress appropriately." He looked over her long flannel shirt and jean overalls.

"Nah, you don't know my family very well then. We all work the land. Too many dress shirts get torn out there when you're nailing fences together and pulling up wood planks. Oh and weeding...and driving...and...pretty much anything."

"What about the off-season? Surely you can't expect to earn enough - "

"I don't. Farming isn't a full time job the way we do it. In the spring, yeah but other than that. Anway. I develop patterns and stuff for one of our family factories. I send in ideas and stuff, new merchandise, you know, for the stores. Either way, all of our money will be a part of the earnings from Marsh Generals. Which...is a pretty big royalty check, really."

"I'm surprised you're still directly related. So close to your family. I wish some others would follow your example." He glared at Ivan, who had been listening silently.

"I'm not credited. My family wanted to, but I didn't want to be involved so much anymore. Things got...complicated. It's a personal matter, so excuse me."

He just stared at her for a moment before turning is attention to his grandson. "This is all on you then. I'm leaving now, so you can have a proper meeting, businessperson to businessperson. Do not let me down. If you stain the Braginsky name I will strip you of everything personally." His tone was low, menacing.

"Of course, Grandfather."

"I'm assuming it would be no problem to escort him back tonight? Ivan and I are having family lunch tomorrow before I leave. I have an early afternoon flight back to Russia, to my own business."

This guy was harsh. "Yeah, no problems here." She held up a hand as a type of wave, and she and Ivan stood at the end of the driveway as he entered his car and steadily drove away.

It wasn't until the car was out of sight that Ivan fell the ground, shakily, and Columbia screamed loudly out of sheer frustration, kicking stones with her booted feet.

"FUCK! IVAN!" She screamed again, her hands flying to him. She forced his head up, inspecting him closely. "OhmiGOD are you okay? Please be okay..." She gingerly checked the bandages, pulling it away to look at his temple. Blood clotted and turned into a sticky, gooey mess. His cheek, too. "Holy shit. Ok. C'mon, lets get you inside."

"Why." He stated, staring her in the face. "Why." His composure was cracking.

"I had to do SOMETHING!" She grasped his hand. "I am so, so sorry - "

"What - what did you - " His head was bent low. A hand found her wrist and he gripped it. Hard.

"Ivan, you're HURTING me." The grip loosened slightly. "Okay...look I didn't...I didn't mean to spy or anything. I got...lost. And then...distracted. And right now I'm just worried. Okay? Really, seriously worried."

He was shaking too hard.

"Hey, heyheyhey...not out here, huh? C'mon inside..." She eased, soothing him into standing up. He stood, slowly, opening his coat and fumbling inside for something. She heard the rip of velcro and he leaned on a water pipe heavily.

"Oh - " Well that explained quite a bit. She fumbled getting the door unlocked, and carefully led him into living room, where he winced to sit down on the couch. "Listen...Ivan..." She started, and froze. He was looking up at her, face full of sadness and loneliness and fright - one of his hands found her coat and gripped it, tugging, inching her closer to him until his head touched her stomach.

"Why did you come for me?" He asked unevenly.

"W-well...I couldn't do nothing..." She smiled. "It's not in my nature."

The water pipe clattered to the floor and his second hand found some material to dig into. He breathed in deeply, the breath hitching with pain and sobbed loudly.

"Oh Ivan..." Columbia soothed, sinking down a bit. She ran her fingers through his hair, which she was shocked at how feathery soft it was. "Dammit..." She muttered. She always wanted to touch his hair. This was not what she had in mind. Either way, she pet it gently, waiting for him to calm down a bit. He settled quicker than she thought he would, and when his death grip on her coat loosened she sat next to him, holding his hand encouragingly. "I'd ask if you were okay if it wasn't obvious." She stated, trying to brighten him up a little.

"I'm all right." He stated plainly, rubbing a finger carefully over his cheeks where the tears had ran. The salt must sting the cuts, she realized.

"C'mon. You should be in bed. And bandages - "

_"Ne."_ For being so injured and had just sobbed his heart out - even if it only was for a moment - he was pretty firm. "He'll know if I've been tended to. Best not."

"You - you can't be SERIOUS?!" He gave her a stern glare. Ok, maybe he could be. "B-but -!"

"No, no buts. Just...tell me. Marsh General Goods?"

"Uhm...you didn't know?" Columbia asked dumbly. This was his question?

_"Ne._..and I want to know why you wouldn't mention it."

"I haven't spoken to anyone about it until now. Kinda wanted to keep it a secret, to be honest. Wait, the bank account was misleading, wasn't it? A Marsh from that family would've had just a few...well, million more I guess...or another account."

"Why? Keep it secret, I mean."

Columbia sighed. "Same reason you 'screened' me on our first date. Gotta watch out for the crazies, right? I wasn't as smart as you were about it. Bad experiences tend to make you want to just...disappear." She frowned, and looked him up and down. "God, maybe I'm a crazy magnet or something."

Ivan frowned at the remark. "Which of us is worse?" He mumbled. For a moment she didn't understand the question. Oh yeah, he did know what he was talking about.

"Oh he was. For sure. Though that - " She growled. " - THAT man is giving him a run for his damn money though!" She kicked the sofa, scowling.

"You kick a lot when you're angry. And I don't see you angry often." He observed.

"It's a reflex! I grew up with brothers and bratty little kids, they didn't listen to words, are you kidding? I had to boot their butts across the ground."

Ivan chuckled, coughing halfway through and doubling over from the action.

"God Ivan how much pain are you in..." Columbia asked, leaning over him. "Please, at least let me look. Maybe I can do something - "

_"Ne."_ He winced, shaking a little too much for his liking.

"Please..." She pleaded, and gently pushed back a strand of his soft hair. It was a damn shame too, part of his hair clumped together with sweat, some with blood, and the rest strayed too far from where it was supposed to be. "You need to shower, at least. Clean the cuts..."

He contemplated her. Staring at her pleading, worried looks and that tone. He sighed. "You remind me too much of Katyusha. She would look at me like that all the time."

"And then?"

"She would nurse me."

"So..."

He grunted, looking away from her. "Very well." Leaning heavily on his pipe, he stood, and she watched him carefully as he ascended the stairs.

"Just go to my room. Lie on the bed." She didn't care. He did just that, carefully letting himself fall into the soft mattress with a low groan as she turned the lights on.

Slowly, carefully, she helped him out of his large coat, leaning his pipe against the wall and folding the coat neatly onto her dresser.

"My scarf - " He asked suddenly, staring at her.

"Right here." She reached into her jacket and handed him the folded material.

"Ah!" He exclaimed, reaching for it carefully. He hugged it, almost like a security blanket. "You are wondering why."

She blinked, a little off-put at the sight of the large, bruised man clinging to the light tan material. "Kind of."

"Katyusha made this for me. It was a Christmas present, though I don't remember which one. Is important to me."

"It's lucky it's survived all these years."

"...yes, it is. I've always been very careful..."

She frowned. He was still wearing a thick dress sweater and shirt. "Um...Ivan. I hate to...well. The injuries..."

"...I know." He started hesitantly, and forced himself to sit up.

Columbia swallowed the lump in her throat down. Ivan was slowly taking the sweater off, having some difficulty getting one of his shoulders out. He hissed in pain.

"Need help?" She asked, reaching her hand out.

_"NE!_ Do not...do not touch me." He snapped.

She withdrew her hand, and waited patiently. With the sweater gone, he was trembling again. Not really knowing what to say, she remained silent.

He tentatively took his white undershirt and peeled it from the skin, as sweat was making it sticky. God, everything was black and blue and yellow all over. She tried to breathe quietly. He was acting jumpy, not without reason but still. She also was realizing how insanely MASSIVE he was. Without the huge coat on, his shoulders were still broad and muscular, his arms were finely toned and he was sporting a stiff six pack. She would have whistled from being impressed if all those beautiful muscles weren't covered in thick bruises and welts! It really was noticeable too because his skin was so gosh darn pale and fair.

"...What?" He asked, looking at her face nervously.

She shook her head. "Nothing. It's just..."

He flinched. "Is ugly. _Da,_ I know - "

"Ugly? God no...well, the bruising...but still. I was...just thinking how much of a damn shame it is to mar such a...handsome figure."

"D-don't say such things!" His head dipped low, like he was used to hiding in his scarf, and as if realizing he was just shirtless, his hands flew to his shoulders, shaking slightly.

"Hey, it's okay..." She said quietly, placing a careful hand on his shoulder. He stiffened. "L-lay back down...does it hurt to breathe?"

"...a little..." His voice dropped, it suddenly seemed so small.

"Let's make sure your ribs aren't broken..." Hesitantly, he settled into the mattress, his hands messing at his own sides.

Columbia placed her hands on his ribs, something he shivered at. "I don't - I don't want to hurt - " She started, and he shook his head.

"Is fine...just...be quick."

She felt around his ribs, they were definitely injured, but there were none of them seemed out of place. "I think you got lucky."

_"Da."_

"Okay. Stay here, I'll be right back." She pulled the covers up over him, dashing out of the room and gathering supplies from all over the house. "Can't be treated my fucking boot - " She muttered, pulling a couple of soft ice packs from the freezer. First aid supplies filling her arms, she returned to the bedroom, where Ivan had turned over on his side.

"Hey, you okay?"

_"Da."_

"Does it hurt more?"

_"Ne._ Just sore..." He was keeping his chin low, and didn't look her in the eye.

"Here..." She handed him an ice pack. "I have a couple more if you need them..."

"Shoulder..." He muttered, and she realized he was half asleep. He took the ice pack though, and stuffed it under his sore ribs, laying on it carefully.

Thick welts had sprung up in the skin around his shoulder, and she remembered the hit he took there. She suddenly wished she knew a different language so she could swear without anyone understanding like Feli. Odd time for weird jealousy urges. Ignoring the offbeat voice in her head she gingerly patted the ice pack around the area. She watched him as he sucked in a breath of discomfort, letting it out slowly and settling into the cool feeling. And like that he was asleep.

Columbia watched him like a hawk. His breathing slightly uneven, his face scrunching at odd times in twinges of pain, his pale skin almost blending with the pristine white bandages on his face. She sighed, deep and heavy, keeping one hand busy with the melting ice pack on his shoulder and the other laid on the bed before her, her head burying itself in the crook of her elbow. "Columbia you are in trouble." She breathed, indulging herself in playing with a few strands of the Russian's feathery soft hair. It was the oddest color, in some light in looked beige and in others it was the purest silver. Either way was gorgeous, she decided.

He was gorgeous.

She blushed heavily, wanting to scream into something but settled for just biting her tongue instead. Literally.

"Falling in love with a madman...again! What am I thinking?!" She scolded herself in a harsh whisper.

No no, this is just guilt right? I mean anyone would be sympathetic towards this kind of situation.

She wasn't just sympathetic though. She was actively helping.

Well there were friends right?

Yes, a friend that I am seriously sexually attracted to.

Dammit all to Hell!

Before she knew what was happening, Columbia found herself being gently shaken awake.

"Columbia. Is time to get up now, _da?"_

She groaned her protest, moving her arms to wake herself and stretching her neck out. Her back, sides, neck, and face were all sore and she breathed carefully as she moved.

"That is not the best position to be sleeping in."

"Oh...Ivan." She looked up at his smiling, swollen face, and frowned. "Are you all right?" He was already fully dressed, his sisters scarf wrapped around his neck.

_"Da,_ I'm fine. Though I should leave soon. We've been asleep for awhile."

"Crap." She checked the time. At least two hours have passed. "Aw damn...what are you - er, what are you gonna tell him? Do you really have to go back!?" She shouted angrily, glaring at him. "This is ridiculous! You shouldn't - how - I don't get this!"

"Columbia, calm down!" Ivan shouted back. "Listen to me. Is not something for you to get involved it. I can handle it."

"I don't feel right just...standing by."

"Columbia..." Ivan's tone was dangerous. "Do not worry about it."

"That's - " One look at his face silenced her. He was glaring dangerously. "F-fine...what are you going to do?"

"I will tell him business will be going smoothly. For investment I will see profit in two years. Twenty-five percent is good, _da?_ And_ da,_ I do have to return."

"God - " She stopped herself. "Okay. Okay, fine. Just tell him that...hopefully that'll be enough to...pacify him, or whatever it is you need."

Ivan tilted his head quizzically. "You weren't serious?"

"...Farming isn't exactly as profitable as you might imagine."

"Ah! You lied?! Very bad Columbia!" His mood shifts from calm to downright alarmed were a little odd.

She shook her head. "No, I was too scared to lie. He might have known his shit. Well..." She thought about it. "The thing is, I wanted to slowly grow. Not take on that much already..."

"But with money for land and machines there is no problem?"

"I suppose." She sighed. "Fine, it's all fine." She looked him over again. "How do you feel?"

"I'll be all right. Stop with the worrying." That gentle smile. It must hold his composure.

"Just say this then...why do you put up with it?" She asked softly.

"I tried." He stated simply. "Something always seems to be stopping me. Like hand on chest, pushing me back."

Her fists clenched, grabbing the material under her fingers and twisting it around. Physically he was superior, that much was obvious, but mentally he was shackled. "Be careful. Please?"

"Columbia...so much worry over little me."

That made her giggled. "Ivan Braginsky, if you belittle yourself in front of me one more time I'll..." Her voice trailed as the false threat died in her throat.

Another quizzical glance. "You'll what?"

She stared at him, his violet eyes confused, his stare so vacant it was adorable. She wasn't sure how she closed the space between them so quickly but she did, carefully lacing her fingers behind his head and pulling herself up. His lips were chapped, bloodied, and bruised, swelling distracting her from just how damn good it felt when her lips touched his. He gasped, stumbling back a step or two, almost making them fall to the floor. "Colu-!" His breath hitched, his cheeks shaded pink under the mottle of bruises and he stared at her, dumbfounded.

That felt _good_.

She looked up at him, her eyes slightly glazed and sighing with content as she let her head fall into his chest. It was sudden action that she didn't regret.

"C-Colum..." He tried again, hands moving to her shoulder. Pushing her back gently, he screwed his eyes shut and leaned in, kissing her back this time. Oh my, it DID feel good! He felt disappointment when he tasted blood during the kiss, and Columbia pushed herself back to break it off.

"S-sorry." She muttered. "Your lips - "

He fingered the bruised flesh, looking at the red smear with disappointment. "Is...fine..." The words sounded bland, even in his head. "Um. Why - ?"

Oh Lord how red are my cheeks right now? She asked herself, feeling the heat off her face rise. "Like you. I mean...like you. I like you. I'm being too forward again, I'm so - "

"I like you too. I think..." His chin nuzzled into his scarf, a small smile playing at his now bleeding lips, an embarrassed glance shooting her direction. He was just hoping he was responding properly. Something about this situation seemed...right.

Columbia's chest tightened. "Would you - stop it?! Even beaten and bloodied you're cute!"

"Stop saying that!" He whined, pulling his scarf a bit higher. Depending on it almost seemed second nature.

She swore she felt steam puff out of her ears.

Slowly, he pulled the fabric back down, staring at the floor disheartened. "We...does this mean we're...'together' now?"

"Well. That's - " Her face couldn't get any redder. " - If you want to be. Yes."

It wasn't a bad feeling. "...Then...yes."

There was a weird silence that hung around them for a bit, but finally Ivan sighed.

"We should get going."

"...I don't want to take you."

"Columbia, please." He said quietly. "It will be worse if we don't."

Reluctantly, she groaned in agreement. It was kind of a quiet drive back out, and before he left the car she gave his hand a gentle squeeze. And then he was just gone. The situation completely and utterly out of her hands. Sighing deeply, she returned home.

There wasn't enough rum in the house to satisfy her thirst tonight, she decided, pouring her third straight glass of the rich amber liquid.

Her face was red with alcohol when Feliciano literally twirled into the door.

"Coli!" He shouted excitedly. She couldn't see him directly from the kitchen, but she could hear him struggling to get his boots off. "Coli I had the most wonderful day! Ludwig is so nice and careful, even though he got a little mad at me for taking a siesta..." His voice trailed as he entered the kitchen his wide smile failing him. "Coli? Are you okay?"

She grunted to herself, upset. Feliciano was happy about something and her bad mood was ruining it. She took another large gulp of the rum, forcing a smile. "I'm fine, Feli. Tell me about your day."

"Oh, sure..." He warily sat down next to her.

"Aw, you were being so chatty. Keep going, don't let me interrupt you."

"S-sorry! You seem upset..."

"Feli, the best way to cheer me up when I'm upset is to enjoy your own happiness." At least that was truthful. "Was Ludwig really that nice?"

The young man grinned wildly, his expressive nature beaming as he vision was filled with blurred arm movements. _"Si!_ He is very observant and attentive, hard working...he was upset because I fell asleep a little after lunch though...I think I worked a little slowly for him but he was very encouraging and nice too! I think I like being around him."

"That's good Feli. You didn't know him much from...before, did you?"

"No, I had only met him briefly."

"Mm. I see." She poured another drink. Her glass suddenly seemed empty.

"Coli...did something happen?" He was now looking at her worriedly.

"Oh, just a rough day. I'll be fine tomorrow." When that bastard leaves. "I don't want to ruin Thanksgiving for anyone."

"...what bastard?"

Oh shit. Did she say that aloud? "...Nevermind. It's not important." That won't fly, she realized.

"Coli, you're crying." The Italian rubbed her cheek with his palm, wiping a way a stray tear that betrayed her.

"M not..." She insisted, tearing her face away from his touch. Damn emotions. Damn everything.

"Coli." He sighed. "I don't need to know. But that's enough, yes? Tired?"

"Very." She stated, though honestly she wasn't. The nap from before probably helped, but her body was still stiff and sore from the long, taxing day.

"Want help going upstairs?"

"...Yes."

She leaned on him as they ascended the stairs, and she almost kicked her bedroom door open. Suddenly remembering Ivan was on her bed before, she spun to face her housemate. "Feli. Do me a huge favor and bring my laptop to me. Get...get a movie on it or something. And a bottle of water." She paused. "Sorry if I'm treating you badly...or...being demanding."

"N-no...it's fine." His looks were encouraging. "You're not walking straight anyway."

"Um...yeah." He left to retrieve the objects. Scowling, she quickly changed into long pajamas, checking her sheets. A few droplets of blood stained the cream material. Anger made her sight go fuzzy, or maybe that was the alcohol. She wasn't sure.

_Dammitdammitdammitdammit-!_

She wasn't sure if she was chanting aloud or in her head. It didn't matter. With a loud scream of frustration she kicked her wall, bringing her leg up to her side and sending it straight out. The loud 'thud' helped her feel some relief from the anger, and she repeated the action multiple times, despite the pain that shuddered down her back with each hit.

"C-Coli...?" The soft voice came from the open door, a thin figure standing in the frame, half-terrified.

She spun to face him, panting slightly and letting her shoulders drop. "...Sorry."

"Do you want to talk about it?" The small man offered. His shoulders were drawn.

"No. I'm just a little tipsy." She realized she would have to start regulating her alcohol a bit better. "Listen...um. I want to thank you. Feli."

"Thank...thank me?" He squeaked. The room suddenly seemed large for the two people and simple furniture. The laptop and water were placed on the far nightstand as he approached his housemate. "What for?"

"Feli." She brought him into a lung-crushing hug. "You're my best friend!"

"Veee, Coli, what happened?"

"Nothing." She lied. Something inside her shook. "It's just...I've been alone for a long time, it seems. I mean. I've always had people counting on me. It's just something I gotten used to. And then...and then when that was taken away from me." It was times like this she wished for that cocoon of _unfeeling _she had managed to wrap around herself during her time of depression. "Damn it. Damn it, Feli, I feel...I _feel..."_ She cracked a little bit, gripping his shirt and biting her tongue purposely.

He wrapped his arms around her in understanding. "I know it's hard sometimes. Living with bad memories."

"Feliciano, thank you for relying on me. I _love _you. You're a brother to me."

"Coli." They just stood there for a moment, hugging. _"Sorella." _He muttered.

"Whazzat mean?" She asked, limply letting him go.

"It means 'sister." His smile was encouraging, and she ruffled his hair.

_"Fratello, _is it?" Her laugh was weak, but there. "This is not what I expected when I moved here. Thank you again."

He just nodded. "Do you want to sleep together again tonight?"

She laughed. "Haha, uh, no, that's all right...thanks for the offer but, it's a little strange for me. I know you mean well though." She yawned. "I really should sleep. Good night Feli."

"Vee...good night Coli. Please sleep well." His smile was reassuring as he left.

Heavily, she fell into her bed, grabbing her laptop and trying to settle comfortably. The movie didn't help her sleep much.


	11. Thanksgiving

_**Surviving Winter**_

**Chapter 11**

_**Thanksgiving**_

* * *

The next day was busy. Feliciano had woken up extra early to start cooking the food and make sure the dishes were all cleaned.

Yao Wang delivered her a coffee table and settled in the living room early. Lovino and Antonio arrived shortly after.

Columbia kept glancing at the clock. She felt like crap. Sleep had not come easily, and even then it was restless. Her 'friends' kept giving her worried or strained looks. She decided that at this point they were friends. Or something. Why else would they be here? Ivan's jealousy suddenly seemed so much more realistic as people kept trickling in. It was only ten in the morning. When would Ivan being coming over? After lunch for sure, but when?

"You seem distracted, aru..." Yao asked, placing his hot tea on the table in front of him.

"Huh?"

"Is your mind elsewhere?" Antonio asked. Lovino leaned in to look at her more closely.

"I'm just...tired. I had a long day yesterday." She rubbed her eyes. Everything felt heavy.

They just stared at her in slight disbelief, giving each other confused glances. She was grateful for Feliciano's silence.

Columbia itched to drink, but that would be far too obvious. The company eased her frayed nerves, and she tried to have a normal conversation to keep herself occupied, but her thoughts were still focused on Ivan.

"Ohh, Ludwig is here!" Feli said, peering out the window.

"The Beilschmidts?" Lovinio asked. "Seriously?"

Columbia opened the door before they even had the chance to knock. Finally, a decent distraction from her own head. "Good morning." She chimed happily, grinning as she noticed the limp Gilbert was sporting. "Still hurtin, albino bastard?"

"Saucy..._hundin -! "_

_"Guten Tag."_ Ludwig greeted, exasperated.

_"Ciao!"_ Feliciano greeted, popping up behind her carefully. She giggled. The poor young man looked torn between greeting Ludwig happily and being terrified of the shuddering Gilbert.

"Come in, come in." Columbia offered. "No fighting today though. None." She glared at Gilbert.

"Vhy are you glarink at ME like zat?!"

"Because I don't like you." She grinned.

"Such a smart mous on you, _ja?"_ He limped - ever so slightly - towards her.

"Smarter feet, apparently."

"Little bitch - "

_"Bruder - "_

_"JA,_ Vest, I know..." Sharp red eyes glared at her and she just shrugged him off.

"Why do you call him 'West'?" She inquired.

He was taken aback but the casual question. "Um. Zat...zat is because ve used to share a room...he had ze vest side, und I had ze east...so I schtarted callink him zat to annoy him."

_"Ja_...it works, too." Ludwig said flatly.

Feliciano opened his mouth to say something, but seemed to be wrestling with some appropriate words. "W-well we will have food soon..."

"And here comes more people." Columbia said as she heard the crunching of tires on stones.

"MORE?!" Feli asked, bewildered. "Coli, how many people did you invite?"

"I didn't expect everyone to show up, to be honest." It was true. She and Alfred had only hung out a couple of times, although Francis did seem to be enamored with the idea of spending time with her as well. She drew the curtains on her window, finding it useless to keep them closed. "Holy - Alfred. With Francis...and two others." She eyed the Briton from the cafe and noted the cropped haired man from...where had she seen him before?

"Honda - !" Yao hissed angrily. "What is HE doing here?!"

Oh shit. She let in the four newcomers. "Long time no see Alfred."

"Hey-a!" The bright-eyed man introduced himself loudly. "I brought some friends! Columbia, you know Francis - "

_"Alo, mademoiselle."_ The Frenchman winked at her.

" - he didn't have anywhere else to go today. And this is my co - worker, Arthur - "

"Greetings."

" - and this is my good friend, Kiku Honda!"

The shortest of the group seemed hesitant to speak at all. "Haro."

"Oh, and this is my brother, Matthew!" Alfred said smiling, and Columbia frowned.

"Hello." The tiniest of voices shocked her, and a young male that she was sure wasn't there a second ago stood right next to Alfred. He looked kind of like his brother in the face, even wearing glasses, though he had wavy blonde hair and a strange, long, curly strand hung in front. He was carrying what seemed to be a plush polar bear.

"Oh, and we brought cranberry stuff, sweet potatoes, and Francis and Matthew made pies!"

"Nice to meet you. Geez, Alfred, I didn't expect you to bring a whole household yourself. Although I suppose I'm not surprised. Come on in. Feli, we're gonna need to pull out the extra table." She led the newcomers to the living room and helped drag a folding table and some chairs out of a closet, something Columbia had went out to buy after her last gathering. The day was going well, though, but she noticed that Yao was glaring down at Kiku every chance he got. Kiku was either oblivious to the mistreatment or didn't care. Alfred already took the time to lean in and whisper to her 'now watch and it'll prove to you that he DOESN'T like me like that'! He then promptly proceeded to crack a joke in front of the other blonde, earning a curt insult about stupidity and a huff. Alfred was too oblivious to notice the other man kept turning around blushing. To keep herself busy, she decided to sit down and talk to Alfred's brother. He was a nice boy, although he was very quiet and shy. Francis kept throwing the younger man strange looks.

"So is there something between you and Francis?" Columbia asked, sipping at her cola and glancing at the Frenchman. He seemed flustered that she caught him staring.

_"Non,_ at least, I don't think so. Well, not so directly...let me explain." Matthew spoke. Every word sounded like a whisper to her though. "He and Alfred went to school together, I was a couple years behind them. He taught me French..."

"Oh, so you two remained friends?"

_"Oui,_ although..." He glanced over at the other man warily. "...he has avoided me recently. Something about...complicated feelings. I think he just has a crush on me." Matthew's grip around the bear tightened a little.

Columbia cocked an eyebrow. She was usually pretty good at telling if someone was gay or not. Then it clicked. "Ah. He's bisexual, huh?"

_"Oui."_

"That bites. What about you?"

Matthew blushed. Heavily. "O-oh, I...I like girls. But I mostly just want to find love." His face seemed to brighten at the idea. "I just don't think Francis is my type." His voice lowered, growing quieter. If that was possible. "I've been thinking about giving it a chance though..."

Columbia smiled. "That's a good outlook to have. A lot of people can't be that brave, you know?"

"I know. My brother tells me I'm too laid back sometimes."

"Ooh. No, trust me, that is not a bad trait to have. My brothers and sisters said the same thing about me several times. But you know what? I like that about me."

"R-really?" Matthew looked up at her, his eyes widening in surprise. "I've never met anyone else with that problem before."

"Really. So don't sell yourself short. It's a great thing, you just have to...I don't know. Like yourself. I mean don't get me wrong, it's not exactly the easiest thing to be able to do, like yourself for something that everyone else seems to put down. If you're laid back and you like that, then to hell with who says otherwise."

He giggled. _"Merci_ ,Columbia."

Confusion riddled her. "Wait...what's that mean again?"

He laughed.

Feli called for lunch. With twelve people in the room, both the main table and the folding table were full up. The dinner looked gorgeous, Feliciano had managed to pull off a classic baked turkey, there was sweet potatoes, and that cranberry stuff she had no idea what it was, and three or four more dishes she didn't recognize.

"Before we...start eating. I'd like to say something." Columbia spoke softly, but made sure she was heard. Several eyes stared at her. "I want to thank you for coming, for one. I didn't expect everyone to make it. And I didn't expect to meet new people as well. I've only been living her for a few months...but I'm happy here. Thank you Francis, for greeting me, Alfred, for waiting on me, Yao Wang, I don't know what I would have done without you, seriously, your work is AMAZING. Feliciano, you've become my best friend, and between your and Francis's cooking I'm gonna get fat!"

Laughter.

"Antonio, Lovino, you've become my family away from family. Thank you. And the rest of you I may not know very well yet but I hope we call all be good friends!" She paused. "Except for you Gilbert. I still think your a dick."

"You really vant to do zis now?"

She shrugged. "I thought a healthy relationship of back and forth slander would be a good way to start our friendship, yes. You seem the type, unless I'm mistaken." For a split second, Gilbert almost seemed impressed.

_"Nein,_ you've pinned him fery vell." Ludwig interjected, and his brother shot him a dirty look.

"Sorry for the speech, I know they're boring but it is Thanksgiving. Seriously though. I am so happy to not be alone - at all - today. Let's eat!"

The turkey was pulled apart, glasses were filled and the scraping of utensils against ceramic rang through the air. The pies were cut and they were delicious, and compliments were passed around. An hour and a half later everyone was gathered in the living room, some faces red with the flush of alcohol and everyone laughing over Antonio's attempt at charades.

"A boat!"

"A sail?"

The 'x' his arms made denied the voices their win, and he continued to wave his arms frantically.

"A white flag!" Feliciano guessed loudly, and Antonio shouted.

"That's right!"

"YAY I got it!" Feli gleed, and more laughter resounded. "Who's next?"

"It's Lovi's turn."

"I don't-a want to!"

"Aw Lovi, you're good at it!"

Columbia watched happily as the small family fought over the game, Yao interjecting to join in. The day had been going well. She found out that even as brothers Ludwig and Gilbert couldn't be more different. Loud, obnoxious Gilbert, commenting on everything and shouting about how 'awesome' he was, and the more quiet and reserved but strict Ludwig just staring at him in total exasperation. He must have spent his entire life trying to keep the albino in check. Matthew was nice, Francis was just friendly, and she was one-hundred percent sure that the Briton named Arthur had a huge crush on Alfred. The two had bickered almost constantly, only for Arthur to flush in a huff and drop the conversation like a 'gentleman'. At the same time he also fought with Francis...and not in the cute huffy way he fought with Alfred. Those two had a special hate for each other somehow. How did they work together?

Kiku was the hardest to pin, she decided. He had said very few words, kept his hands to himself and stayed out of reach of other hands and just sat there, smiling gently and enjoying the company. The rivalry between him and Yao seemed one-sided.

She was reminded of how diverse people were, and all it did was bring back memories of living on the farmhouse with her parents, many siblings, and going over to the large main house to see some of the extended family. Those were huge dinners, attendance reaching over a hundred people sometimes. Somehow, she felt more alive here than at one of those big, drawn-out dinners. It was warmer. Closer, somehow. Her family was always so distant, not purposefully, but it was just so gosh darn _large_ and easy to be overlooked. There, she was a role-model, someone to look up to or come to with a problem to fix. Here...she glanced at Feli, who had hovered around her like a mother hen often. Yao sat next to her, waving off a bad cut on his arm from work with a laugh. She and Gilbert exchanged another bout of insults. Lovino swore at her for something stupid. Alfred rambled about a new horror movie coming out that they should all totally go see together. She laughed. Here is where she felt _right. _

A solid knock on the door snapped her from her thoughts, and everyone paused a bit.

"It's a little late, isn't it?" Arthur asked, checking the time.

Columbia bolted to the door without so much as a sound, shoving it open and not even bothering to look at Ivan as she flew her arms around his middle. She had to remind herself to not hug him too tightly, and his arms raised in surprise.

_"P-privet-?!"_ Is what fell from his mouth, and she just looked up and smiled at him.

"Hi!" She tried to smile, but the new sweltering bruise on his head that wasn't there yesterday was making her frown. "Come on in. You ate already?"

_"D-da,_ sorry..."

"Don't be. Need a drink?"

He didn't fidget, but he suddenly did seem a little uncomfortable. "Something strong."

"Okay." She led him inside, sticking her head into the living room. "One sec guys, be right back!" She urged Ivan to come with her to the kitchen. He followed, giving the living room a surprised glance at the fullness of it. They spoke in low tones, and quickly, as she fixed him a drink. They needed more rum...

"Where' Katyusha?"

"The Braginskaya's always meet for Holiday's. It is not so strange she would not be free today."

"What about the other sister?" Even though Columbia hated to even think about it - Natalia gave her the creeps somehow - but she was still Ivan's sister.

_"Ne,_ she is not allowed to associate during holidays. Leaves too much of impression."

"I see. Here." She handed him a glass and lowered her voice. "You look worse. Paler, even. You okay?"

"I will be." He drank from the cup, squirming at the taste. "Blech! How do you drink this?"

"Easily." She stated, and he followed her into the living room. "I'll stock up on some Vodka for you next time, I promise." All eyes were on them as they entered the room.

"Braginsky, you bastard, who ze hell beat you up wisout tellink me?!" Gilbert shouted pointedly.

_"Mi amigo,_ that is some serious brusing..."

_"D-da,_ funny story...I was cleaning my study and something got caught on heavy bookcase. It fell directly onto me, nearly crushed me under it's big weight." Ivan said smiling.

"You survived being crushed?" Alfred asked curiously, his bright blue eyes rounding into orbs. "That's nuts!"

Arthur glared at his coworker, looking as if the strangle the blonde. The self proclaimed gentleman seemed freaked out by the Russian's presence. He wasn't the only one though.

"Is fine. All is good now. I will recover." He sat down next to Columbia on the couch. "Sorry I am so late." He said, looking at her.

"You're fine. Family business, right?"

_"Da."_

There was nothing more said on it. The uneasiness that entered the room slowly diminished as the merriment resumed. They played games, watched a movie or two, broke out leftovers for dinner, and had plenty to drink. Columbia's careful watch on Ivan did not go unnoticed. She was watching his hand shake while he ate, how he leaned more heavily on his walking pipe, how he would occasionally control his breathing a little more. He didn't even attempt to talk to anyone this time. Feliciano noticed the concern that controlled her features. Others did too. But nobody said much. Eventually, it was getting late, and the guests started to trickle out.

"Thank you so much!" Columbia shouted, waving, as Alfred left with his large portion of guests in tow.

Sighing, she closed the door, and checked the time. Feliciano, his family, the Beilschmidts, and Ivan were still in her living room, a straight to TV movie forgotten droning on.

"So you just take a bit more powdered suger, _ja?_ It gives a bit more...schomethink..." Ludwig explained, the Italian brothers listening eagerly.

"I see, I see! Your pastries are always so light and fluffy!" Feliciano was acting happy.

_"Dummkopf bruder_ haz been bakink for as long as I can remember! I alvays sought it was so silly-!" Gilbert said. "Vho knew he vould be so avesome at it as I am at beink avesome-!"

"...You're weird." Lovino stated.

"Now, now, Lovi, don't be mean." Antonio said on a laugh.

"Don't tell me you think he's normal!"

"HEY! I'm right HERE -!"

_"Bruder_ is strange, sough..."

"I think you're all weird!" Ivan added, smiling brightly.

Feliciano wasn't the only one who laughed.

Columbia stretched her arms above her head, tired from the long day. "He's not wrong. I think you're all weird too. Though I guess that means I'm the weirdest of em all then, huh?" She casually draped herself over Ivan's shoulders, letting her lips kiss the top of his head. She was careful not to put any pressure on him though. She wasn't sure why she did it, but the it felt like such a natural thing to do she didn't realize how it might look.

If Ivan was bothered by the action, he didn't show it. Besides the surprised looks she didn't really expect anyone to comment at all.

How silly of her.

"Vhat ze hell?! Are you two togeser?!" Gilbert screeched.

"So what?" Ivan said before she could react. "Columbia has been very good to me."

"So zat's vhy you vere in ze store wis her zat day. You've really got serious issues, friend, if you vant to be wis ze likes of him!" He continued, laughing.

Ludwig seemed to be silently groaning, his face buried in a palm.

Columbia just shrugged. "He's way less crazy than my last boyfriend." Oops. She had too much to drink. Ivan's darkened glare turned to face her as the rather all too silent group of friends stared at her blankly.

"Comparing him to me, you are so mean." Ivan said.

"Yeah, well...it's true." She said, feeling all too sleepy to be talking anymore.

"I'm schtarting to sink you are not a girl at all...zat statement deserfes some major explaining, I sink!" Gilbert shouted, staring the odd couple down.

"No." Columbia said roughly, glaring.

"Come on, you can't expect me to just shrug somesing like zat off?!"

Columbia scrunched up her face into a grimace. "Ugh - it was just a slip of a tongue!" She defended weakly.

"Vhat do YOU know?!" The German continued to demand, sending a glare at Ivan.

"I am thinking you would be best to leave her alone." Ivan shot darkly. He removed Columbia off of his frame, standing to his full height. "I have said something about letting wild dogs roam free, _da?" _His smiling face was directed towards Ludwig.

"I am not afraid of you." Ludwig stated.

Ivan laughed coldly. "I know. Why would you be?"

"Ivan..." Columbia said, taking his hand gently in hers. The fingers twitched, and he tore it away.

"Vhat happened to you anyvay? You seriously sink it vas a bookcase?" Seriously, did the albino every shut up?

"Are you saying that I have lied?" Ivan asked.

_"Ja, _zat is vhat I am sayink. You are forgettink zat ve hafe fought before!"

"GILBERT, zis is not ze time!"

"SCHOFE IT, VEST!"

"It is none of your business." Ivan said sternly. "I have nothing else to say." He turned away from them.

"I am just curious to who got ze best of you - "

Columbia finally stepped in, giving Gilbert a square punch in the nose, sending him reeling backwards. "Didn't he just say he didn't want to talk about it?! Geez, you must be some special kind of idiot to not get the hint, huh?!"

He was too surprised to come up with anything to say, instead opting to have his hands fly to his face in a futile attempt to stop the spring of blood that began to drip down his face. _"Saucy hundin." _He grunted, his brother giving him a glare.

"You deserfed it."

_"Mio Dio, _that's-a helluva temper..." Lovi mumbled.

"I'll say it again, I am schtartink to sink you are not really a girl."

"She is, sough." Ludwig said quickly, and he frowned as he realized what he had just aid. "I mean -!"

"Hov vould YOU know?!"

"He patched me up after our little skirmish, Gilbert. No biggie." She glowered down towards him. "There's some first aid stuff in the far kitchen cabinet. Washcloths are by the sink. Help yourself." The German stood, shrugging.

"Oh, that's right. Vee, _grazie_, Ludwig." Feliciano had been looking for an opening to say something the entire time. He, Lovino, and Antonio had been unusually quiet. She realized it must still be a little awkward for them to be around the Beilschmidts.

"Columbia, you are tired. You should be getting to bed, _da?_ These conversations are starting to be weird." Ivan said, grabbing her hand carefully.

She groaned, letting her head rest against his uninjured shoulder. Now that it was less crowded she wanted to stay and cuddle the tall man. "Mmf. I suppose." But she was exhausted.

"Come on. I will tuck you in?" He offered, and she flushed.

"S-sure."

"Mm? Ivan, is sere somesing wrong wis your hand?" Ludwig asked, and Columbia paused. The one she was holding seemed fine, but the hand that held onto his walking pipe was shaking badly.

"Is a nervous disorder." He said a little too quickly, smiling casually. "I do not expect to be rejoining you all. Good night."

_"Ja..._of course. We should get goink anyvay. Good night."

"Night." Columbia waved as Ivan and herself vanished up the stairs. Behind the closed doors of her bedroom, she felt relief. Next to her Ivan was silent, suddenly slow moving and his face drawn into a serious frown.

"Hey, you okay?"

_"Da."_ He walked carefully though, and she followed him carefully as he sat on the bed, where he let out a shaky breath.

"You're worrying me."

"I know. Wrapping...and splints." He muttered. The pipe clanged to the floor, and he was wrestling to get his gloves off. She squinted, seeing that under the thick gloves his hand was badly swollen.

"Ivan -"

"Wrappings and splints." He repeated, rolling the glove over the thick skin.

She decided it was better to just agree. This was really crazy, she realized, digging through her medicine cabinet for supplies. It was a mess, he was a mess, in more ways than once...she frowned. How long had she been living here? Two months? A little longer? Almost the whole time she has been absorbed in other peoples problems, and now getting involved with something this...serious.

Was this a mistake?

She gripped the roll of medical tape a little too hard, and it slipped from her fingers, rolling around on the floor. She just watched it until it slowed to a stop, sighing heavily. If this was a mistake...it didn't matter. In times like this, it was best to do what you felt was right. And he was screaming right to her, even though her brain was yelling contradicting logistics to her at every corner.

When she returned he had removed most of his clothes, a fine sheen of sweat visible on the pale, multi-colored skin. He eyed the supplies in her hands, and snatched the tape from her grip. "Splints." He repeated, and she opened a little first aid box she had found and held the little wooden sticks out to him.

He held the tape in his mouth, and grasped his swollen hand in his good one.

Columbia cringed as she realized his fingers were a little crooked. He carefully pinched on one, manipulating the swollen digit until it set straight. Even through all that though, he didn't make a sound. When he was satisfied with the first one, he took two of the little sticks out of her hands and clumsily tried to get them in place.

"Let me - " She said softly, moving to the floor. She rested her weight on her knees, sitting between his legs so his hand could rest on one of his thighs. His face tightened as he watched her. She placed the two little sticks carefully alongside the set finger, and he wrapped it as she held. When it was adequately taken care of, he handed her the roll, and she ripped the tape, carefully pushing the loose end down. They did this two more times, and finally he wrapped the three digits together. He sighed, it sounded like relief, and fell back onto the mattress.

"I think you're the tired one." She said, carefully placing a hand on his sore chest, rubbing it soothingly. His skin was like a rock, hard and rough. He flinched, but settled under her exploring hands after a moment. She kept them on his chest and shoulders, not daring to be overly touchy and just rubbing small circles. He kept his chin lowered, and the light wasn't the best in here. She brushed her other hand against his forehead lightly, tracing the bandage that stuck to his temple and running fingers through his soft hair. "I want to hold you." She stated suddenly, and his bewildered glance shot up at her.

"Huh?"

"Like this - hold on." They shuffled around, and Columbia settled a pillow between herself and the headboard, leaning back until she was comfortable. "Here - " She patted her lap. " - lay down."

His mouth opened slightly, like he was thinking of something to say, a protest, maybe, but a strange sense of acceptance tugged at him, and he complied. Slowly.

"There! That's better, huh?" She looked down on his face, violet eyes sparking. He must be in pain. There was no way he wasn't. You couldn't tell from his face though. He just looked confused.

"Is this supposed to accomplish something?" He asked, and she giggled. For the first time, she noticed a bandage had been wrapped carefully around his neck. She decided to pretend she didn't see it.

"I can see that cute face of yours." She teased, enjoying the faint pink that dusted his features. His head cradled in her lap, she ran her fingers through his hair lazily. "It's so soft..." She murmured. "I think I'm in love with your hair."

"You can't have it." He pouted, and she fought the urge to lean down and hug him tightly.

"Too bad." She sighed, dropping her arm. "I don't think I can sleep."

_"Ne,_ me either..."

"Wanna watch a movie or something?"

"Here?"

"Yeah. I just get my laptop...and with the help of Google...we could watch pretty much whatever." She grabbed the slim computer from her nightstand, setting it next to them and opening it up. Working with one hand, as the other was still lacing through his hair, she typed in a password and the starting chime went off. "So...yes? No? Maybe?"

"It's a little hard for us both to see..." He complained, and shifted out of her lap, to her disappointment. "Lay...next to me." He suggested, and her face lightened in surprise.

"You sure? I'd be right next to you."

_"Da,_ I've decided it's fine." He said sheepishly.

"Okay then..." She scooted herself over, letting him settle comfortably on the bed. After settling, she let herself lay down next to him, being careful to not press any weight into his sides. Her body turned into his, slightly, her head rested on his outstretched arm. It was hard, but not uncomfortable. He grabbed the covers, surprising her as he pulled them up.

"Place it here." He said, patting his stomach. "I don't care what we watch. Just something."

"Oh. All right..." Columbia sat up for a moment to search the internet for something. After a few frustrating growls, she sighed.

"What is wrong?"

"Eh...I don't wanna be a jackass." Her face scrunched up in annoyance.

Ivan watched with interest as she nimbly typed. She was filling out some kind of form.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Buying a service. I want good movies."

He noticed she had a credit card number memorized. Satisfied, she laid back down with him, setting the laptop on his stomach like he had asked. "That's not gonna hurt you is it?"

"You worry too much."

This time, the movie did help her sleep. But then again, maybe it wasn't the movie.

* * *

"Why was Ivan Braginsky there?" Arthur questioned aloud as they sat in the car.

Alfred shuddered. "I dunno. I think Columbia is trying to be friends with him. Don't ask me how THAT'S working out, I dunno. I heard he practically beat her up in her own front lawn!"

"Bloody Hell, what is she thinking?!"

"Come now, Columbia has been nothing but the perfect host. She was so thankful to have us all there." Francis stated.

_"Oui._ She was so nice. I like her!" Matthew added brightly

There was a murmur of agreement, and silence hung thickly in the air for a moment.

"I think...she has a thing for the Ivan person." Kiku said softly.

Alfred groaned. "I know for a fact they went out on date. Once." Faces turned to him, multiple sets of eyes boring into his features, eager for details. "Dudes that's all I got, I don't know jack squat about Braginsky, really."

"Maybe that is part of probrem. Corumbia seems to be giving him a great bit of srack. Maybe we should try to do the same?"

"You're being unusually chatty..." Arthur noticed. "You were silent practically all night til now."

"Prease excuse."

"Was it just me..." Matthew started. "Or did Ivan's story seem a little off?"

"Like a bookcase could do all that damage." Alfred grumbled. "He must of gotten in a fight. I'd hate to see the other guy."

_"Mon Dieu,_ you are right...but who is the other guy? I have heard nothing, and usually rumors spread through the cafe like wildfire, _non?"_

"Eh, just wait til tomorrow, or the weekend. Yesterday was kind of slow."

"Yesterday was busy at the store though. I did not hear anything either..."

Attention turned to Matthew. "Bro, what about the theater? Anyone in there say anything?"

_"Non."_ Came the timid reply as the young blonde tightened his grip around the large plush polar bear.

"Weird..." Arthur rubbed his chin. "This is unsettling. Usually if someone gets in a fight it's around town within the hour."

"Yeah I know. I mean with how Columbia looked I would have said they fought each other if there wasn't the whole thing with Gilbert." Alfred laughed loudly.

"Did you see the way he was limping?! Oh man, she must have really gotten the drop on him!"

Every other face in the care cringed. "Yes, we noticed. I'd feel bad if he wasn't such a stuck up git all the time."

"Back to discussion." Kiku stated pointedly. "Do we avoid Miss Corumbia?"

"I don't want to. She's cool!" Alfred said. "I mean just look at what she did for us tonight!"

"I agree."

"Me three!"

"I think it's decided." Alfred continued. "If Columbia is a cool enough gal to give that creepy bastard a chance, then maybe we should too. Besides, nothing weird happened tonight! He was just quiet."

"But what about his...history?" Francis asked harshly.

"Do any of us really even know what happened then?" Matthew asked, and a few resigned sighs answered. "No, not really."

Arthur frowned. He wasn't so sure he was ready to try to understand the tall, mysterious Braginsky.

* * *

"Zat saucy _hundin_ is somesing else, Vest!" Gilbert grumbles as he struggled to get comfortable in the car.

_"Ja,_ I know. Vill you stop wis ze complainink? I am tryink to drife us home."

"Vest, Vest, so serious. You know he's lyink, right? I mean honestly. Such a stupid sing to lie about. Zat _hundin_ really vants to go out wis ze likes of him? She's goink to need all the luck she can get!"

Ludwig remained silent.

"Und vhy vould she leafe us wis some damn Italians?! Lucky I don't take zere heads und knock zem togeser so hard-!"

"Gilbert, zat is enough. I don't know vhy you alvays pick on him. You know if vasn't his fault."

The albino didn't have a response, instead kicking dash with one of his uncomfortable feet.

"Gilbert?"

_"Ja?"_

"You really should let go. It's not healthy to be as angry as you are all ze time."

"...I don't vant to."

"I know. Tonight was enjoyable, sough, _ja?_ It vould be nice to hafe more times like zis. Instead of vhat ve normally do."

"You didn't know him, Vest."

"I'm sorry for zat." There wasn't a reply, and he waited patiently for one. After a full minute passed, he glanced over to his brother expectantly. "...I didn't mean to make you so upset."

Gilbert bit back his tears. "I'm too avesome to cry."

"I know."

"...You really had fun tonight, huh, Vest?"

"I hafe spent much time alone in the schop._ Ja,_ it was fery nice."

"Good."

* * *

Lovino and Antonio left the house hesitantly after being reassured for the millionth time by Feliciano.

"I don't-a like this." Lovino growled, feeling the urge to hit something. They slowly clambered into the car, Antonio turning over the engine.

"He said it was fine, didn't he? You know Feli will get upset if we fret over him too much."

"I know! But did you see him?! Columbia treats him like there's-a nothing wrong! It's weird I tell you, weird!"

"But he was acting pretty normal today. Maybe she got through to him somehow?"

"A guy THAT messed up doesn't deserve the kind of treatment she's giving him-!"

"Lovino." His tone was sharp. "Feliciano has always felt in debt to Ivan. You know that."

"He was scared. He doesn't know any better! That's why I'm so careful! It's bad enough he refused our help for so long, living God knows where and insisting he was fine all on his own! Chigi!"

"Lovi, Lovi, calm yourself. You have a helluva temper you know."

"Hmph!"

"Listen. Everything went smoothly tonight, _si?_ I don't see any reason to not give him a chance. Maybe it's just because no one has ever given him a chance before. I mean really, what do we know about Ivan Braginsky?"

Lovino scoffed. "He killed a man with a metal stick."

"He attacked an attacker with a metal stick. And even when he had that little scrap with Columbia...she was able to fight him off, right? Maybe there was something to what she said before. All bark and no bite? Maybe it really is a show."

"Who would choose to act like that?" He scowled.

"Maybe something bad happened to him."

"Hmm...maybe. I suppose...there's only one way to find out, eh?"

_"Si,_ we'll just have to get to know him ourselves."

* * *

Yao Wang locked the door to his house tightly, double checking the deadbolt and the lock and making sure they were secure. He shuddered involuntarily, shedding his coat and hanging it up loosely. "I do not understand her, aru." He muttered to himself, trudging his way upstairs to his private bedroom.  
"I like her, she is very good client. But why him? Why-" He felt a cold tingle down his spine, and peeked out the window. Nothing was there. "Very bad luck to be around everyone, aru..." He rubbed his eyes with a sleeved hand. His paranoia was getting the better of him. Just because being around him was so unnerving. He sat down at a desk, grabbing a pen and blank piece of stationary. He thought as he wrote. There was a short period of time where the man named Ivan hung around his house a little too often. It was almost stalker-ish the way he meandered outside, glancing into the windows, and stopped into the shop a little too often.

"Why are you always hanging around me?!" He finally had demanded one day.

"Because I like you!" That strange sing-song voice rung in reply. "You are not like the others. Don't you hang around anyone else?"

No, not really. Yao sank in his chair, dejected. Not since Kiku burned down his storage house. They hadn't spoken since. And they used to be so close, too...  
Ivan stopped bothering him after the trial. Actually, he stopped doing a lot of things after that. Come to think of it, very rarely was Ivan seen around town. He was there, sure, but he made a point to only eat in restaurants at unwanted hours, he barely walked around the streets like he used to and even his job had become more reclusive. Braginsky was some big huge millionaire too, and everyone knew he took the office job almost as a form of therapy. It must be stressful having a large family name like that.

He shook his head violently. I will not feel sorry for that creep! He told himself. No way! He's a creepy stalker with violent tendencies!

And the person that was quickly becoming a good friend had a huge crush on him.

He swore in frustration, staring down at the half-written letter in disgust. He tore it up, grabbing a fresh piece of paper and starting over.


	12. My Boyfriend

**_Surviving Winter_**

**Chapter 12**

_**My Boyfriend**_

* * *

_"Buongiorno,_ Coli!" Feli greeted happily. Columbia grumbled something, running her fingers through her bedhead grumpily.

_"Dobroye utro,_ Feli." She replied, pulling out a chair on at the table lazily.

"Oh, Russian, huh? How are the lessons going?"

Columbia shrugged. "Meh. It's hard. And I won't be reading Cyrillic anytime soon, that's for sure." Ivan had taken to teaching her a bit of Russian, since she was starting to get annoyed with Katyusha and he slipping into 'mystery conversations'. She saw him quite often, enjoying her time with the large man and his exuberant sister. He hadn't attacked her since, though there was a night she was going to go over and Katyusha had called, telling her to stay home. It was odd, but he didn't want to pressed so she let it slide for now. All he would say is that he was 'angry', whatever that entailed. With November passed and long gone, Columbia was busying herself with holiday shopping. No way in hell she was going out on Black Friday, but sales went on all for weeks on end for the season so she wasn't especially worried about it. She scratched her at her side. Her back itched like crazy, the burn was healing well but it was such a long process and she couldn't reach the spots that itched the most. She fought to ignore sensation. At least her bruises were all gone now.

"Have a happy breakfast!" Feli sang, sitting down next o her as two plates full of omelet hit the table. He had been in such a good mood lately, it was hard to bring him down.

"Working at the bakery again today?" She asked. Apparently he was better to have around than Gilbert, which really didn't surprise her much. Ludwig had taken a shine to the Italian, and Gilbert finally gave a long-needed formal apology, and in a complete one-eighty has grown to be a little protective of the guy.

It's been a strange three weeks.

She looked over her newly refurbished kitchen. Yao had been working like a madman throughout the house, insistent on doing a good job. He was earning tip money at this point in her mind.

"Do you think we could use some Christmas decorations?" Feli asked, looking around at the still kind of empty house.

Columbia shrugged. "I did plan on getting a tree later this week. We'll need ornaments and some of that tinsel stuff - I love tinsel by the way, silver, not gold - and I thought about making an angel topper but I'm not really sure yet..."

Feli giggled. "I'm glad! I was worried, you had been so distracted lately. And the house would feel a little roomier with Christmas."

She smiled. "Yeah, it would. Okay, we'll get a tree soon. Tomorrow, maybe." She ate her food, thanking him again for the meal. So even Feli thought she had been absent-minded lately. That wasn't really a surprise, with how lovesick she was over Ivan. Honestly, she annoyed herself even. What was there to love about the big brute anyway? His innocent demeanor? The strange threatening phrases that tended to sprinkle his conversations? Those damnable good looks?

"Coli? Are you going to eat?"

"Huh?" She stared at her plate, which had gone untouched for a few solid minutes. "Yeah...sorry." A change of subject was in order. "How's the website?"

"Oh, wonderful! I'm trying to save up for a car...I know I rely on you a lot...to take me to town and...stuff."

"Yeah that would be a good idea."

"Vee, Coli...did you want any rent money? We talked about it..."

"You cook every meal and are able to buy groceries without digging in my wallet. Stick around and be a hand come Spring and lets just call it even, huh? With you cooking I even have time to set up a studio." Ah yes, the spare room downstairs. A large desk and sewing machine had been moved in there, and a large cabinet for fabrics and stuff had been set up. She had been able to pick up a few things in town and finished several gifts, but she was now intent on filling the cabinet with supplies.

There was a rule to the Marsh's. Everyone had money, so family gifts were to be handmade. You spent your money on your friends.

"You need to be at the bakery soon?"

_"Si_, not long now...you were going into town today, right?"

"Yeah, let me get dressed real quick. Be ready in ten."

Feli was downright chatty on the ride in, constantly spewing baking tips he was learning or just talking about the Beilschmidts in general.

"You've been so happy lately." She commented, and he gave his long speech pause.

"Oh, I suppose I have." He smiled. "I'm just so glad to have people around. People that care, you know? And the fact that Gilbert doesn't hate me anymore..." His tone turned more serious. "Thank you, Coli. If you hadn't helped me so much, I wouldn't have what I do..."

"Don't think of it too much, Feli." She reached over to pat his head. "You're like a cute little brother to me, remember? I needed you just as much." Although admittedly she had just recently realized that fact. She was legitimately appreciative of the young man's presence in her life, even if he was a little annoying at first. "And you should know very well that I do understand."

"Vee...okay." His bubbly attitude was something she was quickly growing accustomed to, and it certainly beat that old, shaking looks he used to give off all the time. In turn, his cheeriness kind of mirrored her own. She realized she was thankful for that as well.

"Bye, Coli!" He rang as the vehicle stopped in front of the bakery. He jumped down from his seat, slamming the car door and bolting inside. She just giggled, smiling at her friends attitude the entire two minute drive to the cafe.

Francis's store was close to empty. She checked her watch. Usually there would be some people in here by now. A flutter of concern hung in her chest, which was dashed when the owner burst through the back doors with the widest grin she had ever seen.

_"Mademoiselle Columbia, alo, alo!"_ The wavy-haired blonde sang. "How is my petite little flower this morning? I hope you are doing half as well as I feel~~!" He swooned.

Columbia couldn't help it. She laughed. "What's gotten into you? You're flightier than usual."

"Ah, but if my heart hadn't been struck so with the arrow of love then I would never experience such a gorgeous happiness! Ah Columbia, I am having the most wonderful time. _Mon amour Matthieu_ is simply the cutest, most amazing, ah-! My heart, she flutters-!"

A little dumbstruck, Columbia just gave her neck a little jolt to make sure she was still in reality. "Matthew? Really?" So the quiet young man from Thanksgiving decided to go for it after all. "So who asked who?" Her curiosity would be the death of her someday, that was a fact she had come to terms with long ago.

"Oh,_ non,_ such details- ah, very well, very well. He approached_ moi,_ of course. Couldn't resist I suppose. Oh but it was so cute-!"

"I can't take this anymore!" Alfred stormed in from the kitchen, shouting angrily. "You tricked him! That's my little brother and you damn Frenchie seduced him-!"

"Alfred, dear, we've been through this -!"

"NO!"

Columbia was realizing why the cafe was empty.

"You turned him to into this weird mess! He's always muttering crap around me, in FRENCH so I can't understand him, he does it on purpose, and we fight now all the freakin' time and - URGH! You piss me off!"

"Well if you just accepted the relationship - "

"Fuck you! I can't - he's my brother! Thinking of that -!"

"BLOODY TOSSER!" Columbia took a step back as the third blonde also appeared from the back, huffing in an annoyed anger. "It's your own fault for not just letting him make his own decisions! Why can't you be more open-minded?!"

"Because it's my brother!"

"Alfred, you know I care deeply for _Matthieu_ and the thought of ever hurting him is beyond me."

"I don't care, it pisses me off!"

"Oh shut it! What makes you so upset over it anyway?!" Arthur screamed.

"It - just - he!" Alfred pointed at Francis accusingly. "Him and Matthew! That's it!"

"What, is it because that means your brother's gay?!"

Alfred stared in silent anger, his teeth grinding together.

"Oh my God." Arthur started. "OH MY GOD you really are a selfish _bloody_ **_wanker_** aren't you?! I can't believe you!"

Forgotten, Columbia had almost stepped out of the door. But she listened in on the argument carefully, her curiosity unsated.

It really would be the death of her someday...

Arthur looked hurt. The look only lasted a second and the other two were two wrapped up in the conversation to notice, but the Briton was obviously shaken by the revelation.

"Alfred, _mon ami,_ I had no idea you were against such things..."

"I'm not AGAINST it...persay...it's just...Matthew..." It was a flimsy excuse.

"BLOODY! _FUCKING!_ **_WANKER!"_** Arthur shouted again before running to the back of the cafe.

"...What the hell?" Alfred asked dumbly. Francis scoffed.

"You are so dense! Arthur has been drooling over you since he started working here!"

"Gosh dang it, I'm not buying that crap! There's no way!"

At this Columbia sighed, making a mad dash to follow the injured party. So three blondes in a cafe fight over love...she grimaced. Yeah, there was no way to make a funny joke out of this. She spotted a half-open door on the far side of the store, and stomped over to it. It led to outside, the cold air chilling her. She was glad she still had her coat on. The sounds of hiccuping were coming from the open passageway.

"Bloody tosser..." The voice whispered. She knocked gently on the open door.

"Wha-?!" Bright green eyes turned to face her, a tear-stained face that was full of surprise.

"Sorry. Figured you could use some company. Or something." She stated, looking down on him. His knees were drawn up to his chest, his backing resting against the siding.

"I don't need anything!" He started, and she frowned. "...well. Maybe some hot tea would be nice..."

"You're as crazy as the rest of them, huh?" She asked, sliding down to sit next to him. Her legs spread out in front of her carelessly, she didn't really care how she landed. "So, shitty day? Man I'll tell you the closer it gets to Christmas the worse it gets. Damn crowds and crazy people, shouting stupid shit." She glanced at him, trying to see how he was reacting. His bewildered stare was enough.

"Huh-?"

"I mean seriously. If a guy's gonna confess his love he might as well do it to where even a moron could understand it, right?" She continued.

The blonde's face turned bright red, and he was stunned into silence.

"Tell you what. You go get Francis to make me a tuna salad sandwich to go, grab yourself a lunch for later and I take you to the mall with me. I have to meet someone there soon, and it might be a little crowded but it beats sticking around him for a little while, and going home to drown in ice cream isn't a good idea either."

"I don't...like ice cream." He seemed positively stunned. "We don't even know each other!" The remark was loud, and bewildered.

Columbia shrugged. "We've met a couple of times. Come on, whaddya say?"

Arthur looked over the strange girl with unease. Alfred had gone on and on for awhile about how 'cool' she acted, and now he was thinking he might understand what that meant. She was beyond relaxed, just sitting against the siding with the most neutral of faces, flicking a pebble across the concrete out of boredom. At the Thanksgiving dinner she was beat up but shrugged off any pain she was hiding, drinking and just able to have a good time whenever. So...lax. It was practically a calming effect, the way she talked and even just the way she held herself. "Oh. Very well. It wouldn't be very gentleman of me to decline, would it?"

"Hrm. No, I suppose not." She stood, whipping herself back into the restaurant with him trailing behind.

"Your truck is big." Arthur noted, the safety belt clicking neatly at his side.

"It's a work truck." She said. She proceeded to hug the steering wheel. "I love my baby!"

"A little attached are we...?" He was beginning to doubt his decision. This girl was obviously at least a little mental.

"My truck is my freedom." She said, turning on the vehicle with a hum. They were off.

He frowned. "Why...would you associate it with something like that? I mean it provides travel...but..."

"My fiancee was a paranoid fruitcake." She explained. "This truck? First thing I bought after he was out of the picture. Ah man. I can't tell you how good it felt to just stay out of the house for days at a time." She smiled fondly.

"That sounds serious."

"I don't worry about it anymore."

This girl was weird. Nice, but weird. "So how did you know...about Alfred?"

"I thought it was obvious." She shrugged.

"R-really? I mean Francis can sense those things but I didn't realize - "

"I've always been curious. I think sensing those kinds of things is just something I picked up over the years. Y'know, because I'm nosy. After awhile I just didn't have to ask people anymore. Either that or Alfred really is that dense...somehow it wouldn't surprise me."

"You know him...well?"

"You work with him!"

"Yeah, but...that's work. And we just fight...all I really know is that he loves junk food. I swear he eats hamburgers every bloody day! And he just scarfs them down like it's nothing!"

"Yeah, I've seen him do that. Oh, he likes horror movies. He's a total pansy about them though! He invited me over for a movie night - way back when we first met, I think he was being smitten - but after the movie I couldn't get his hands off of me! I thought I was gonna be strangled to death in the arms of a nutjob." She shuddered. "We've only seen each other a couple of times after that. And not as dates, I expressed my disinterest _distinctly _after that. Ugh, I've never been so claustrophobic on a date before."

"If it scares him so much why does he watch them?!"

"A macho thing, maybe? Wouldn't shock me, guys like him...though not much shocks me anymore."

"...What else does he like?"

"He has an extensive video game collection. I mean, dates back to the 80's crap. I think I remember him and Honda sharing tips and stuff over Thanksgiving."

"Is that what they were so chatty about..." Arthur sighed, remembering the two being so friendly as well. Kiku had more in common with Alfred than he did already. It made sense, Alfred and Kiku hung out quite a bit, and he hadn't even the guts to think about inviting the glasses-wearing waiter over.

"He had quite a bit of anime stuff too. Actually, come to think of it, I'm wondering how he can afford all that stuff. I mean he's just a waiter, right?"

"We both make good tips. There isn't usually too many other people working the cafe so we've learned to be very fast. It's also why we're closed two days a week."

"Why not hire more help?"

"We have been. Turns out Francis as a boss is rather difficult for some people to handle. He's lucky his kitchen staff has stuck around for as long as they have."

"'Some' people, huh?" She clicked her tongue. "Damn shame. Couple more hands you could bring in more money for the place, huh?"

"It's fine. When everyone shows up we do have help, it's not unmanageable. Besides, I like my pay."

"I bet you do." They chatted the whole way, and it wasn't until she parked the truck that he thought to ask -

"Who are we meeting here, anyway?"

She ignored him. _"Suyda! Privet!"_ She called, waving towards someone.

Arthur walked around the vehicle, confused. His blood ran cold when he saw a tall, silver-haired man approaching them. The light clinking of a pipe against the asphalt was unsettling. He realized it was being used as a walking stick.

"I'd recognize bad pronunciation anywhere."

"Gosh dang it Ivan, I'm trying..."

_"Suyda."_ He repeated sternly.

_"Suyda." _She chanted after him, flushing slightly.

"Better! Keep practicing."

Columbia shrugged. "Oh, yeah. I dunno if you two know each other much. Ivan, this is Arthur..." She paused. "I don't know your last name! I'm sorry."

"K-Kirkland." He said nervously.

"Kirkland. Okay. Arthur, this is my boyfriend, Ivan Braginsky."

"B-" The word died in his throat as he stared at the odd couple. She was dating _him?!_

"You okay?" Columbia asked. "You seem kinda pale."

"I-I'm fine!" He lied.

"Columbia has made so many friends!" Ivan droned. "I'm so jealous."

"Don't be. How's your hand?" She fretted over the wrapped fingers. Arthur observed the interactions with surprise. The group had started to make their way into the mall.

"Is fine, stop fretting. It will be back to normal soon."

"I'm just concerned."

_"Da,_ I know. You and Katyusha...honestly."

"Where is she?"

"I told her to go on ahead without us. We will meet up with her soon, I am sure." He smiled.

"Leg acting up today?" She asked, observing his heavy limp.

"Columbia! You are - " He froze. The mall was packed with people.

"Shit -!" Columbia swore, pulling out her cell phone to call Katyusha. "Sit..." She said, leading Ivan to a bench and placing herself next to him. Unsure of what to think or do, Arthur just followed suit.

He wasn't sure what he was doing here, acting as a third wheel. It was strange. What was stranger is their sudden behavior. Did Ivan Braginsky look nervous? He was muttering something about crushing the crowds into indiscernible dust...Arthur shuddered. Ivan was creepy.

A few minutes later, a well-endowed female he was not sure he recognized met up with them. "So sorry! I was a little caught up in the moment."

"It's fine Kat." Columbia said smoothly. "So I need crafting supplies. Like materials and stuff to make clothes with."

"Yes, there is a large store at the other end..." She glanced at her brother. "Are you all right?"

_"DA_, I am fine! The worrying is getting to be annoying...I will turn you both into rust-flavored borscht if you do not stop." His chin went into his scarf, which made Columbia giggle. She pressed her lips against his cheek.

"You're so cute."

It made him flush.

Arthur couldn't believe what he was seeing. THIS was the terrible, intimidating Ivan Braginsky?! What he found particularly odd is that he threatened them and they just laughed it off. Surely that wasn't a normal way to speak to a significant other.

"Oh! Kat, Arthur Kirkland, Arthur, Katyusha Braginskaya, Ivan's older sister. Okay! Let's shop!" Columbia stood eagerly, hooking her arm into Ivan's and letting his bandaged hand fall freely. They almost hugged the wall, Katyusha taking careful steps behind her brother and Arthur falling in step next to her.

"It's nice to meet you!" Katyusha offered, smiling at the newcomer.

"A pleasure, miss." Arthur replied. "Sorry, but I do think we've seen each other before somewhere."

"You live in Nation? I work at the office there. A little job away from home for me. Is just sorting paperwork, but I enjoy it!"

"Ah yes. I think I do remember now. So how have you been?"

"Oh, fine. I didn't know you and Columbia were so well acquainted!"

"Oh, we're...not." He felt awkward, and a little embarrassed. "I got in a bit of a row at the cafe, and...she offered to bring me along."

Katyusha giggled. "That certainly sounds like Columbia! Though I'm not sure what rowing has to do with it."

Arthur resisted the need to roll his eyes. "That- "

"You two talking about me?" Columbia turned, grinning.

"Just a bit!"

"Hehe, good. Ooh, bookstore! Ivan, lets go in there."

_"Da."_

Ivan seemed to be relieved to be out of the hallways, though the thin passages between bookshelves in this room wasn't much better. At least he could distract himself by browsing a little.

Arthur glanced over the spines curiously, reading titles as he brushed them with his fingertips. He noticed a rather large, out of place looking display. It was filled with books, but not the normal kind. He soon realized they were comics. Columbia was already browsing them, shuffling Ivan around her as people walked by. It was like was afraid of being bumped around, and the female had grown accustomed to act as a shield-like satellite.

"I didn't pin you as the comic type."

"I'm not." She replied. "I'm looking for a couple of friends. Ooh!" She picked up a heavy looking book, some kind of special edition something, as it was hardback and had a big, flashy advertisement sticker on it. "This looks neat." She turned it over, studying it. "Yeah, this'll work. Ivan, you see anything?"

_"Ne,_ these things do not interest me. They would make good fire though. Very colorful!"

"I could get a Russian cookbook? You like those dishes, right?"

"You cook?" He asked curiously.

"I'm not...half bad. Feli is way better at it than I am. But I'd cook for you, if you wanted...me too." She was flushing.

Ivan chuckled. "If you make it, I will eat it." He said, placing a kiss on her forehead.

Again, Arthur was bewildered. He wasn't sure what was more frightening, Ivan Braginsky himself or the fact that this slender girl, probably a third of Ivan's total size, had him completely wrapped around her finger.

"You buying anything?" She turned, facing the staring blonde.

"Um - no, I don't believe so." He eyed the book she picked up. "Who is that for?"

"Alfred, of course. I'm buying everyone a gift."

"E-everyone?!" He asked. "Whatever for?"

She shrugged. "Because I want to and I can. It's not big deal."

"I-if you insist...can I see what you're getting Alfred?" He indicated the book she had picked out.

"Heck no! Rule of gift-buying, find it yourself or it means nothing."

"I just want to see what it is." Came the honest reply.

She grumbled something, then handed him the book. It was thick, and big, and a hardcover and -

And expensive.

"That much for a book?" He was almost mortified.

Columbia shrugged. "It's collectors edition! Get what you pay for. Yoink." She grabbed it back out of his hands, stuffing it under her arm with a smile. Arthur decided to browse the store a little more but didn't find anything appropriate. He just watched and followed as Columbia paid for the books she had picked out, and they continued their trip. Katyusha loved the department stores, which Columbia shrugged off and opted for cheaper clothes in the smaller stores. Ivan didn't seem to take an interest in anything.

"I have a nice entertainment center. I should stock up on movies..." Columbia said, her glance moving towards a video shop.

"That is wonderful idea. After this we should take a break to the cars...we can't carry much more." Ivan said.

"I agree!" Katyusha added.

"Honestly, how much do we plan on spending today?" Arthur asked. Even he was carrying some bags, and all he had managed to find was a new ring for his collection.

"I'll let you know when I find out. C'mon." Attached to Ivan like glue, they ducked into the large media store. For the millionth time that day they were greeted by a floor salesman.

Arthur ignored the list that Columbia had started to rattle off, and instead was drawn in by a back wall full of anime and video games. Alfred liked this stuff? He couldn't see why. It seemed a bit childish. A couple of large sets drew his attention, and he realized they were full series. Some in special boxes with figures on the end, some with decorative ribbons wrapped around them. That would be a good gift...right? I mean just because he thought it was a little silly didn't mean he should shun Alfred from liking it. He stared at the names and descriptions with little understanding. He had no idea what was good and what was crap. Sighing, he turned one of the boxes over, nearly dropping it as he did so. The prices were outrageous! Did Alfred really spend that kind of money on this stuff all the time?!

"Ooh, he doesn't like that one."

The females voice made him jump and spin, and he stared at Columbia's peering gaze. "Wh-what?"

"He doesn't like that one. Made a point of mentioning it once...here." She grabbed a top shelf box, one that had some kind of machine figure in it as well as person figure. "This is one of his favorites. It's long, too, so I doubt he has all the episodes." It was big. At least twenty DVD's stacked together and then the box at the end.

"...This is over two-hundred dollars..." He said, his voice dropping.

"I'll help you get it if you want."

"What?! You already got him something didn't you?!"

"Yeah, but if you want to impress him, I don't mind helping."

Who the hell was this chick? He decided maybe it might be better not to find out.

"I...no, I'd rather be able to pay for it myself."

"Is it too much?" She asked. For some reason it suddenly felt like she was glaring at him.

He paused, contemplating. He looked like a kid who just got the option to have his favorite candy bar or a milkshake. "...Is this really his favorite one?"

"Mmm. Lemme check with Kiku real quick." She whipped out her cell, and he stared at the box while she talked on the phone. He only caught a little bit of the conversation.

"Yeah, sorry. I know. Don't mean to bug you long, but I know you and Alfred are close..." "Yeah well I got this box set here." "...Really? That few? Okay man, thanks."

She turned back to him. "He says he only has a couple of this one on actual DVD, most of it is shoddy recordings from the television time. It's a perfect gift if I ever saw one."

Arthur fingered the box hesitantly, groaning. "I'm buying it." He said, deciding to bite the bullet. It would be worth it...he knew it would be. God let it be worth it.

Columbia bought no less than twenty movies and a couple of whole series television shows for herself, and a video game that she said was for Kiku.

They made there way out to the cars to drop off their heavy loads, Arthur too stunned to mention anything in front of Ivan but as soon as he was out of earshot he stared at Columbia like her head was going to burst. "You spent six hundred dollars! On movies!"

"I haven't bought a single DVD since I moved into town. I'm bored. Plus they're not all mine, the game is for Kiku, and I'm pretty sure at least some of them will go under the tree."

"You're really starting to scare me." Arthur admitted. "How do you have so much? I don't think I've ever seen you work before!"

She sighed. That cat was already out of the bag with Ivan, and she would be doing business soon anyway. At this point, it didn't matter. "Arthur, I'm a Marsh." She emphasized the word, trying to get the point across.

"I know what your bloody name is, what does that have to do with anything?!"

"Marsh General Stores." She stated sourly.

"...Bloody Hell!" He breathed, staring at her. "Seriously?!"

"Oh gosh - moron. This is exactly why I didn't want anyone to know! Dammit...come on, I'm not done. I still have stuff to get." She gestured toward him, annoyed.

Stiffly, but unable to argue, Arthur followed her back in to meet with Ivan and Katyusha. They shopped around a little more, and finally she ducked into the fabric supply place she wanted. He just watched her in awe as she asked a sales clerk to follow her, a pen and paper in hand. She walked through the aisles with her, pointing out the bolts of fabric she wanted, '3 yards of this, 6 of that' so on and so forth. They did this for a solid half hour, and by the time she was done the lady was so nervous and exasperated she wasn't sure what to do.

"I need the thread of every color I am buying as well, large spools of white and black, and the largest box of stuffing I can buy. And I want it all delivered to me."

The lady frowned, unsure. "Let me get my manager."

Columbia folded her arms over her chest, disgruntled. "I know this store delivers. I've done it before."

"Maybe you were being 'overly harsh'?" Ivan asked, leaning in on her.

"Don't spin this around on me, you're the harsh one."

Ivan smiled. Creepily, in Arthur's opinion. "True."

"Um...where'd Katyusha go?" Arthur asked, suddenly aware of the nice females absence.

"Oh, I asked her to do a little favor for me." Columbia responded. "So you're into punk style huh?"

Arthur blushed. "Um...a little. How did you figure?"

"I saw you eyeing the jewelry and jeans in that one funky store. That one that played the weird, heavy music? Didn't pin you the type." She winked.

"It's fun to be a little different now and again." He turned sheepish, tapping the floor with the end of his shoe and averting his look.

"Oh, I agree."

Eventually, they managed to get everything settled, and by the time the left the mall it was dark, and everyone was getting hungry.

Arthur couldn't remember the last time he ate out with such nice company. Ivan still scared him for some reason but his sister was so nice! Columbia herself was so easy to talk to...he almost found himself disappointed when they left to return to Nation. He still didn't understand the tall Russian though, the way he sometimes said such off-the-wall statements, usually threatening ones, so casually. As they said their good-bye's and climbed into their respective cars, he decided to ask Columbia the questions that were bugging him.

"So...how do you approach a man like Ivan?" He asked almost immediately after they left the parking lot.

"Whaddya mean? I walk up to him and say 'hi'. Well, _privet, _actually, but you know what I mean."

"Listen, you seem like a really nice girl and all but I don't know if you heard or not but Ivan has a serious reputation."

_"Unfounded." _She said sternly. "He doesn't mean what he says. At all. He's just a little lonely."

The Briton stifled a dry chuckle. "I suppose that true for everyone..."

"We're not doing the depressing crap talk, it that's all right with you." She grumbled. "I have had enough drama for one freaking lifetime."

"Funny, you seem to cause enough of it. That little stunt with the Beilschmidts got around enough. Lord, what _were_ you thinking?"

"I was thinking some dumb ass albino pointed a gun at my best friend! Feli doesn't deserve to be treated like a scoundrel. It's not fair to him!"

The mood instantly turned solemn. "No...it's not."

"You sympathize with him, huh?"

Arthur sighed. "I always did, yes. Alfred was always...torn on the subject. At least now I understand why that was..." He muttered dejectedly. "There was just so little I could do. You have to understand. Hartwin was a highly respected member of our town. He ran charities, he helped people...he worked closely with the church and organized all kinds of things! Feliciano was blamed for...everything."

"Sick." Columbia bit, gripping her steering wheel a little too tightly. "Just- ugh - I can't comprehend the problems here. I really just _can't _sometimes."

"'Problems'?" His curious stare was wide. "Is there someone else you've been dealing with?" He was obviously indicating Ivan. Everyone was curious about the tall, mysterious Russian. She blatantly ignored the obvious question.

"Well, now you." She laughed.

"That's not very funny." He folded his arms over his chest, clearly flustered.

"You asked." Her smile faded though. "Just...things. Don't get me wrong. I LOVE living in Nation. I think it's the best thing that happened to me since sliced bread. But I left everything behind in Ohio. And I do mean _everything._ I wanted to keep it that way. I wanted to stay separated."

"Is that why you're staying here for the holidays instead of going back home?" He must admit he did find it odd that she was still here with no family, especially if she had as large of one as she said.

"Yeah, that's exactly why. There was some drama that was going on. It became too much for me to handle with everyone just stopping by all the time. It was always 'worry about this' and 'fret over that'...I should stop picking on Ivan." She realized, chewing on her cheek. "Such a constant reminder...though I think I kinda get it now."

"...Did something happen to you?" Arthur asked seriously.

"Pffft. Stuff happens to everyone. I just choose to get over it is all. It doesn't bother me." He raised an all too bushy eyebrow, and she glanced at him, annoyed. "What? Really. I'm good. Fantastic, even."

"As long as you say so..." He trailed, and decided to change the subject to Christmas gifts to lighten the mood.

"And here you go." Columbia said cheerily, pulling next to Arthur's car in the parking lot of the cafe.

He grabbed his shopping bag from the floor of the front seat, sliding out of the truck easily before turning to face her. "Columbia. Thank you for today."

"Told you it beat running home alone or sticking around him. Oh, I bet he's cooled his heels a bit by now, but why not wait until after Christmas to confess to him? Something good might happen between now and then."

"Do...do you know something?" He asked, strangely curious.

"Hmm...no, I wouldn't say that. It's just that you never know."

"I see..."

"Got your car keys?"

"Oh, um..." He checked all of his pockets. "Yes." He dangled them for a second.

"Good. Well, I really need to get home. Feli will be worried sick...Merry Christmas."

"Merry...Christmas." Arthur responded slowly, closing the car door and watching her drive off.

"...What a thoughtful young woman..." He murmured to himself.


	13. Falling Hard

**_Surviving Winter_**

**Chapter 13**

_**Falling Hard**_

* * *

Columbia breathed deeply while she drove out to the house. She was tired, and she wanted a bath and she had a ton of stuff to take into the house. At least she was full and Feli knew where she was. A frown soured her looks though as she noticed a car in her driveway, but the lights were off. Odd.

Carefully, she opened her door. "Feli-?"

"SURPRISE!" A mix of voices shouted, and Columbia's heart jumped into her throat. Feliciano, Lovino, Antonio, Ludwig, and Gilbert was standing in her living room, which was sporting a rich new Christmas tree in front of the window.

"Holy shit-!" She breathed, her heart thudded against her ribcage. "You guys scared the shit out of me-!"

"Serves you right, saucy bitch! Kesese!" Gilbert said, grinning. 'Saucy bitch' is all he ever greeted her as now. She had to admit, she didn't hate the nickname, given their relationship.

"Charming as ever, Gilbert. What are you all doing here?"

Feliciano jumped excitedly. "I wanted to do something nice for you so we worked really hard all day long and put together this surprise for you! Look, there's decorations, and ornaments, and TINSEL!" He pulled a long strand of silver tinsel from a box and threw it around her neck like a scarf.

"It was_ fratello's_ idea, but you have been pretty good to us, so I went along with it." Lovino said. He seemed a little embarrassed.

Feliciano grasped Columbia's hands. "Come on, let's decorate! I didn't know you were going to be so late but- "

"Hold on, hold on. There is an absolute ton of stuff in my car that I need to bring in - "

"Oh, I'll help you!" Feli said, already heading out the door.

"NO! Feli, no! Stay here-!" She cried, shocking the thin male.

"Huh?" He had froze, his wide, sad gaze staring at her in disappointment.

"The truck is full of presents that need wrapped. Nobody can unload it but me." Columbia stated sternly. His sad stare almost instantly lit up. She allowed a small smile to grace her looks.

"Well zen ze avesome me vould be happy to help-!"

"You're presents are in there too. Literally, I am the only person whose gonna unload that truck, got it?"

"You...bought sings for all of us?" Ludwig asked, surprised.

"Hey, saucy bitch isn't so bitchy, _ja?_"

"Of course I got something for everyone!" Why was she getting embarassed about it? She felt her cheeks flush. "I mean I couldn't leave anyone out, right...?"

Ludwig stood. "I'll help you unload. Ze osers can start unpackink sings for decoratink. I von't peek." The tiniest of smiles graced his face.

"Vest, I could do it, _ja?" _

"Nein, you _vill_ peek. I know you."

Columbia shrugged. "Okay, let me get yours out first then..." She retreated to her truck, popping open the bed and sighing. The back of it was full. Literally full. She climbed up into the bed and spied the set of multiple boxes in a large brown paper bag. "Crap, I had Ivan carry that for me..." She sighed, grabbing it carefully and getting out of the truck. The package was heavy, but she managed it somehow. She hurried it up to her bedroom and closed the door before coming back down, pointing a finger at Gilbert. "Antonio make sure the albino bastard doesn't go upstairs, okay?"

"You got it boss." The Spaniard replied with a grin. Between her and Ludwig it only took a couple more trips to take everything to her room.

_"Mein Gott_, did you valk avay wis ze whole mall?" He asked, staring at the many, many bags that now filled her floor.

"Hey, you don't worry about that. Come on, out. This stuff is surprises."

"...Fery vell..." The large man complied, and they made their way downstairs where the decorating had started. Together, they put new ornaments on the tree and wrapped it in tinsel and lights. Tinsel went everywhere, she used it to decorate her entertainment set and wrapped it around columns that came down from a little half-wall that separated the living room from the entrance. A jingle bell went on the door on the inside, a wreath on the outside, and a skirt was placed under the tree.

She was just adjusting another stream of tinsel when she noticed something. "Where's Lovino?"

"He's working on something!" Feli said. "He should be done in a moment."

"Okay..." Columbia knew better than to ask questions. It was probably strange either way. Eventually though the dark haired brother did reappear, something stuffed behind his back.

"What are you hiding?" She asked upon seeing him.

He blushed. "You're not getting-a anything to open from me..." He said, and shoved a beautiful doll-like angel in front of her.

"What's...this?" She fingered the angel carefully. The body was doll like, but it had a carved wood head that was painted, stiff feathery wings stuck from the outside and a delicate halo rose upon it's head. It was wearing a gold dress that sparkled and a fluffy white robe.

_"Fratello's_ been working on it all day!" Feli said, grasping his brother's shoulders proudly.

Lovino blushed deeper. "It was nothing!"

"Lovi, it's gorgeous." Columbia said. It really was.

"Merry Christmas." He muttered, embarrassed.

"So can I guess you vill be vanting to have a Christmas party here schometime?" Ludwig asked.

"If everyone can come. Yes, I'd like that very much."

* * *

"Christmas?" Ivan asked, blinking curiously.

"Yeah, Thanksgiving turned out so well! Plus I bought gifts...though I still have a lot to make." She thought of all the designs and ideas that were in her head. There was still quite a bit of work to do.

"Hmm. Grandfather will not be returning, I'm sure." He spoke with confidence on the fact.

That was a massive relief. "G-good. I mean were you planning on visiting the Braginskaya's or...anything?"

_"Ne_...even if I was. I want to come to your place."

Columbia blushed. "Really?"

_"Da."_ He smiled. "You're very nice and good, Columbia. And...I feel calm around you. It is a strange feeling. But I like it. Very much." He extended his arms to her. "Hug?"

For such a large guy, he still acted like a kid sometimes. It was cute. "Sure." She wrapped her arms around his middle, cuddling into his chest lovingly. "...You smell like vodka."

"Vodka is delicious!" Was his reply.

She sighed, peeking out from the thick clothes to look at his living room. This mansion was so big and he was here by himself so much. "You've been drinking pretty heavily lately."

"It helps me sleep."

She looked up at him, squinting. "Your eyes are red."

His smile shrunk. "It's...sleep."

She pushed herself up to face him better, and caressed his face with her hands.

"...You always do this." The mumbling was something she grew accustomed to. She wasn't sure if he was embarrassed or just didn't know how to handle the situation.

"Shut up." She kissed him, thankful for the fact the rustic taste of blood and the swollen feeling was long gone. Instead, he tasted heavily of alcohol. Her body pressed against his, and he pulled away.

"Colum-bia - if you keep pushing, we're going to fall." He whined.

"Like I care." With a sigh, she pulled his head into her chest, caressing his hair with her fingers. "If you don't like staying here by yourself then why don't you stay with me a little more."

"I come over all the time..." He sounded confused.

"You know what I mean." Actually, maybe he didn't... "You should spend the night some." She paused. "I hope that doesn't sound too clingy..."

"N-no, you sound fine. But some nights...is better if I am alone."

"Ivan." She scolded, leaning back to glare into his eyes. "That's a lie and you know it."

His looks softened, that cloud of confusion wracking his brain. "I do not want to intrude."

She kissed his cheek, making him flush again. "You won't. It'll be nice."

He agreed to stay for the week of Christmas.

The days prior to her 'week with Ivan' were spent in her sewing room where she was working frantically. She had always liked to sew, it was almost therapeutic in a way. The only problem was she was getting distracted by her thoughts of Ivan.

Their relationship had developed so gradually it was strange. She called him her 'boyfriend' and he was more than inclined to agree, but it was still a little strange. It was like they came together so slowly and yet all at once at the same time. He had already changed, subtle little things, like the way he smiled. The first time she saw him it all seemed so empty, and now he seemed happier. Columbia herself was only vaguely aware until the odd time Katyusha had pulled her aside, grasping her shoulders and crying quietly.

_"I can't tell you what an influence you've been to him. Spasibo, Columbia! He is so much brighter now."_

She cursed under her breath as the machine caught, thread turning into a tangled mess under the needle and foot. An influence? She supposed that came naturally with just spending time with people. Lovino had said something similar to her once about Feli.

She sighed. Living in Nation made her feel depressed about her home life with her siblings and parents. She had always strove to set an example for the younger kids, to be a role model, to 'influence' _them._ What made it work here that it didn't stick in her own family?

It wasn't a regretful feeling though. Being here had done exactly what she wanted, kept her busy. She hadn't expected to run into the drama, the mind-crushing trauma she had seen and heard, but she hadn't expected to make friends either. To be with people so wholeheartedly and happily. It was strange. Normal people wouldn't have interjected the way she did into people's lives. She blamed her 'big sister training'. At least it was good for something. And she hadn't once had to think of the problems back home, save for the time she rambled half-plastered to Ivan and Feli. Other than that, the troubles here had been so prominent they have shoved every other thought from her mind. The thoughts of loneliness, the thoughts of her fiancee...just gone. She sighed happily. Yes, things were much better now.

"Coli! Ivan's here!" Feli shouted, knocking on her studio door. Columbia glanced over at the door from her sewing machine.

"Let him in! I really need to get these done - " She glanced at the growing pile of finished projects, pillows, embroidered jackets, blankets, and a few simple stuffed animals filled a whole corner of her room. Just a few more things and she would be done, she decided.

"Columbia~!" Ivan sang, opening the door to the studio. "I am here, like you wanted."

She looked up and smiled at him. "Good, I'm glad! I'm just sorry I've been so busy lately."

"Is all right. Is busy time of year." He seemed to positively glow. She glanced at his hand. It was still wrapped, but it looked much better. Hopefully it would be healed by Christmas. What had piqued her interest for the tall man in the first place, she wondered. He moved about curiously, tilting his head at all kinds of different angles to look around the room. His cheeks and nose were red.

"Cold outside?"

_"Da,_ it started snowing." He frowned. "I don't like snow." Hiding behind his scarf again. How sweet.

"Are you gonna watch me work?" She asked, setting her machine on low so it would be quiet enough to have a conversation.

"I can. Are you going to be busy all day?" He almost seemed disappointed.

"I'm sorry Ivan." She apologized. "I tried to get everything done before you were going to come over but I have a big family. We only give out presents to our immediate members anymore but that's still a lot. I made a few jackets for some of my siblings, a new blanket for dad, some baby blankets for mom, and stuffed toys..."

"Goodness. You are busy."

"My back's all stiff." She complained.

Big, strong hands rested on her shoulder, rubbing small, careful circles. "Better?"

She settled into the feeling for a moment before nearly collapsing on the table in front of her. "Yes..." He could do this all day, she decided.

"Maybe take a break? You still have a few days."

"Is Katyusha coming to the party?" She asked, suddenly feeling sleepy.

_"Da,_ but she will be late. Braginskaya's are important."

"What about Natalia? I've only met the girl once."

_"Ne_, I am keeping her away from you."

"Is there a reason for that?" The question was rhetorical, but still.

_"Da_, she may try to hurt you. She is...scary, when she is jealous. Though, she is often scary on her own..." He shivered. "Thinking of her is...is..." His hands had stopped moving and his attitude turned grim.

What was wrong with his family, she wondered. "Well, that's fine then. I guess everyone wants to spend Christmas here so Francis, Lovino, and Feli will be making a big dinner..."

"Everyone is coming back to you?" He seemed surprised.

"Y-yeah. I guess so. It was fun last time too..."

"I really am jealous..." He admitted. "Everyone likes you."

"D-don't be. I think...I think I've been greedy about it."

"You are confusing me again."

"With people. I mean. I guess I feel kind of bad. Because I was forced into isolation when I was engaged..." She frowned, rubbing her forehead as if to soothe the thoughts in her brain. How did she explain this? "I feel like I'm overcompensating. Like maybe I'm trying too hard. I'm making friends but...I almost feel like I'm forcing their hand into being my friend...'buying' them or something. It's wrong."

Ivan shifted uncomfortably, a little distressed. "This. This is one of things we have talked about? The emptiness?"

She cringed with guilt. She and Ivan had several serious discussions. He was slowly beginning to understand more and more situations. And in turn, she was understanding him. One thing she had learned very quickly, they were both lonely. Maybe that's what drew her into him in the first place. He just held that look of emptiness, and even though he was obviously a strong person he sometimes just seemed so _desperate._ "...Yeah. I really shouldn't be complaining about this to you - "

"Is...all right." He said, surprising himself. "If you were 'forcing' things you would know. Actually...I would know. I do not see it. What I do not understand is why you would feel lonely if you have such wonderful family at home?"

Columbia looked up at him, unsure of how to explain. "Family is family. My family would love me no matter what. But I needed someone...outside, to like me. As much as I love them, sometimes...we're so distant. Hardly any of us have similar interests and we talked together, but it was mostly about work related things...personal conversations? It didn't happen much. We all lived under the same roof, but we lived...mechanically. Does that...make sense?"

He frowned. "I don't think I understand."

"I had a feeling." It was a difficult subject, and the only person she saw him act normally with was Katyusha, and they were very close.

"Imagine living with Katyusha."

"...Okay." Creating scenarios was a good way to explain.

"Now imagine seeing her everyday of your life. She goes to work, she cooks some food, she helps clean up around the house. She's there, but it doesn't feel like she's there. After dinner, she goes straight to her room without a wood. There's no happy 'hello' or 'how are you doing' every day, it's just a big, empty hole between you."

The further she went on, the more alarmed he became. "B- but Katyusha would never!" He shook a little. "I can't imagine that-!"

"S-sorry. She wouldn't do that to you, Ivan. But..." She chewed on her lower lip thoughtfully.

"...All your family is like that?" The slow, strange way he realized things was odd. There must be a great number of things he still doesn't understand, she realized.

"Not all, but...with a lot of my brothers and sisters there's a HUGE age difference...and since I was the oldest, well...you know, I was supposed to be the role model, the one to look after and the one in charge. I screwed up and it was a huge deal, they screwed up and they were 'just kids'...it's infuriating, really! So no, I'm not really close to my parents anymore, my brothers and sisters are too young to GET anything I'm going through, no one there is relatable! No one..."

There was a short silence, Ivan looking at her with big, sad eyes and frowning. "...You want to cry?"

"No..."

"You look like it..."

"'M fine..." She stood, rubbing her eyes a little, and walked over to hug him. "Sorry. Didn't mean to rant."

He pat her head gently. "Is all right." He kissed her forehead and wrapped an arm around her back to hug her tightly. "Your friends like you. That is why I am jealous..."

"You'll find friends." She said reassuringly. "I'll make sure of it." She sank into his chest, vaguely wondering how someone so big and muscular could feel so damn comfortable.

"Columbia..." He started sweetly. "You already have."

Columbia decided she really liked having Ivan in her house.

He was quiet and a little reserved, even during normal daily routines, which she expected. They cuddled at night, both in long pajamas. He was uncomfortable not having clothes on. Usually they talked when they were together, but with constantly being close she was finding out the just sitting with him was nice too. She began to crave his presence, just to sit and be content with him, to know that he was there was soothing. On the first morning they descended the stairs together, they had slept in. The previous night they had accidentally stayed up late chatting, a rare, light-hearted conversation, but it was holiday time so Columbia decided it was fine if her schedule got a little screwy.

_"Buongiorno!"_ Feli greeted with a smile, flipping some pancakes. "I wasn't sure if I should get you up or not...vee, since you normally don't like sleeping in."

Columbia yawned. "We were up late."

Feli paused. "Oh?"

"I don't think I've ever talked for so long before." Ivan stated. "Columbia has so many interesting things to say."

_"S-si,_ she does. Coli, Ivan, how many pancakes do you want?"

"Just stack a plate. You work too hard for me, Feli."

Feli just waved her off, placing the plates in front of them carefully before sitting down himself. Ivan stared at the plate for a moment. "...Thank you." He muttered, poking at the spongey food with his fork.

"Vee..._prego,_ it was nothing." He smiled.

"You...cook all the time?"

_"Si,_ I like to. Everyone says I'm good at it too."

"That's cuz you are." Columbia interjected. Her mouth was too full to talk much.

_"Grazie,_ Coli."

"Do you think you'd like to try making Russian food sometime?" Ivan asked, looking up at him with sudden interest.

"I've never tried it..." Feli tapped his fork against his lips. "It would be fun to try! Maybe we could try making something together tonight while Coli is working?"

Ivan just looked at the other man. "That would be fun..."

Columbia's gaze kept shifting between the two men. This was working out better than she thought it would have.

Unfortunately, she didn't get to spend much of the day with either of them. Ivan brought lunch into her studio while she worked. "I promise this is the only day and then I'm done."

He just smiled and nodded. "Take all the time you are needing!"

It wasn't until the sun was set and she had to turn on the lights that she was finally finished with her work. She stretched her back, noting the satisfying cricks that come of it. She was done, she was tired, and something smelled good in the kitchen.

Neither man noticed her emergence after the long day, and they were carrying on in the kitchen. Deciding to relax a bit, she laid herself down on the couch and just listened.

"...and that is how to make porizhki."

"Ooh, I wonder if I could fill one with tomato sauce? Would that be good?"

"Uhm...I don't know. You could always try it."

"I will. Vee...Ivan, there's something I've always wondered."

_"Da?"_

"That...that night you saved me...can you tell me why you did that?"

Columbia sat up. Ivan was being quiet. She should tell them she was aware of this.

"That...is difficult question."

"Ve?! It is?"

"I am not sure why I did it. Mostly I was out on a walk trying to calm myself. I decided beating up bullies was a good way to relieve some stress." It was so strange how you could here the smile in his voice sometimes.

"VE?!"

"But I am thinking that I am glad I was there now. Those men were being very nasty to you, _da?"_

"I..._si_..."

"...I feel strange."

"How so?"

"Like...like I am sorry for something. Your friend...he did not make it, _da?"_

"N-no, he didn't..."

"He was important to you?"

_"Si...molto importante..."_

"You look so sad. I feel bad."

"D-don't. It isn't your fault."

"I suppose it would be like if I lost Katyusha..." There was a pause. "No, I don't want to think about it..."

"Vee...don't. It's fine. I'm still alive because of you."

"Ah! Don't cry! I didn't mean to!"

Columbia lifted herself off the couch, turning into the kitchen quickly. "Is something going on here?"

"C-Coli!" Feli yelped. He was crying, but not much.

"I-I'm sorry! I won't do it again -!" Ivan gave her a desperate look. "I-I did something wrong!"

She shook her head. He really was like a kid learning how to deal with some things. At least he had stopped trying to scare people. "You didn't do anything wrong. Feli's fine." She patted her room mate on the shoulder. "You okay?"

_"Si,_ Coli...but...how long have you been out of the room?"

The guilt couldn't be written more plainly. "Oh...just...a few minutes. I was resting on the couch."

"I see." Feli responded simply. "Vee, Ivan, what's wrong? Now you're the one that's upset."

The tall Russian shrank back slightly. "I'm not very good at this..." He mumbled. "Excuse me." His footsteps went all the way upstairs, and Columbia heard her bedroom door shut. She sighed.

"What's wrong with him?"

"He's just learning. I don't think he's had any 'normal' interactions with people in his life." She lowered her voice. "We know he can be violent, I think he just feels guilty about some things and just has no idea how to handle himself."

"I've never heard of such a thing. Vee, Coli, what happened to him?"

Her mouth suddenly felt dry, and she stared down at her friend. "That...isn't something I can just say...or explain." She cleared her throat. Why did everything suddenly feel so wrong? "Let me put it this way. He's had a lot of...trauma, as it is. And in a way...he's still going through it." Feli didn't say anything. "I should go check on him."

Feliciano looked contemplative as he listened. "I agree."

"Dinner smells good."

"It's almost done."

"Okay. I'll be right back." She wasn't surprised to see her door closed. She was, however, a little annoyed that it was locked. "Ivan, open the door please."

The thud of boots and the clicking of the lock came almost immediately. "Sorry..." He apologized." Is habit."

"It's fine..." She gently pressed the door open. "You okay?"

"I do not think I make a very good friend."

"...Are you upset at yourself?"

He sighed. "I have started to realize something. I mean it was something...I always thought of. But I chose to ignore. Until now."

She simply nodded, and gently led him to the bed where they sat down. "And what's that?" She asked, rubbing his arm for comfort.

"I am afraid of becoming Grandfather. Is something Katyusha once mentioned to me. I had...broken my cousin's arm while playing. I did it on purpose..."

"When did you stop hurting people, Ivan?" She looked up at him, brushing some strands of hair out of his face. There was a long pause before he answered.

"When I killed that man...I do not feel regret for it. That person. But I am afraid of doing it to people that I actually like. I have...realized being around you, watching you, has taught me how to treat others. A little. I think there are many things I still don't understand. But I am finding that there are many people I want to get along with. I just do not know how. You have...made me think. I think much more now. Is strange..."

She flinched a little at the first part. He felt no regret at all for ending that mans life? He was the bad guy, sure, but at least some kind of morale struggle should accompany such an act. Maybe it was just his way of dealing with it. She decided to just keep it in mind."You're getting along great with Feli!" Even though he was probably the easiest person to get along with, she thought. Feli wasn't exactly unapproachable, especially now that his disposition has cheered up considerably.

"I made him cry...I do not want to do that anymore."

"Feli asked a personal question that was about something that still hurts him. If he wasn't prepared to talk to you about it, he wouldn't have done so. Feli...the man that died was the love of his life. You didn't do anything wrong."

"So that is how it is...I am very bad at this." He concluded, rubbing his forehead.

"Hey, it'll come in time. C'mon, lets eat. I can't wait to taste what you and Feli made."

"It's borscht! A little different from what you had last time though. I do hope you like it..."

Dinner was nice. They chatted, joked a bit, and watched a movie together. Feliciano went to bed early, leaving Columbia and Ivan on the couch alone for a little while. She played with his hair.

"This is bad habit." He decided, trying to shoo her hand away with one of his own. "Is quite annoying!"

"You're hair is so soft though! It's like feathers..." She twirled a silvery strand around her finger, and he moved back quickly. "Ouch!" He exclaimed as the hair was pulled free from his scalp. "See! Bad habit! Bad Columbia, naughty!"

"It was your fault for moving backwards so suddenly."

_"Ne, _you should not be playing with it in the first place..." He rubbed his scalp tenderly, and sighed. A shiny silver flask was removed from his pocket and he drank deeply.

"I thought we talked about the drinking."

"...Is sleeping medicine." He chuckled, capping the flask and putting it back into his pocket.

She gave him the most disapproving look she could muster. "Ivan, give me the flask."

"...Excuse me?"

"We talked about it. You've had plenty tonight, I think..." He had been sipping at it since dinner.

He stared at her open palm with contempt. _"Ne, _it is mine."

"Ivan."

"I am going to bed." He decided, standing and turning away curtly. Columbia didn't even have time to come up with a response and heavy footsteps made their way upstairs.

"Ivan -!" She called after him a second too late. Her bedroom door closed, and she sighed, turning off all the lights and the downstairs television before moving to follow after him. "Ivan." She called again, slowly opening her bedroom door. The water was already running in the bathroom. Sighing, she changed into her own long pajamas and collapsed backwards into the bed. She wasn't tired, but the sound of the shower was somehow soothing. She didn't have to wait very long before the door creaked open, Ivan walking through, fully clothed and drying his hair with a small towel.

"Oh." He stated dumbly upon seeing her. "I did not think you would have come up so soon..."

"Did I upset you?" She asked, not bothering to turn toward him.

"...Maybe a bit."

"I'm sorry. But we did talk about it."

"Talking is small step." He threw the towel onto the dresser, and fell into the bed next to her. She noticed he was still wearing his scarf.

"You don't sleep in that, do you?" She asked, turning to face him and rubbing the light material that was wrapped around his neck.

_"N-ne..._but my other nightwear is dirty..." His voice trailed.

"...You really hate having your neck exposed, huh?"

_"Da..." _

Without asking, her arms snaked around his body as far as they would reach, and she snuggled her head into his chest. He was such a rock up close, it was hard to think that he was comfortable at all, but he was. Somehow. He looked down to see her, and she faced him by looking up in return. His violet eyes were shining in wonder and curiosity. "You really like me, don't you?" He asked.

"Yeah. Yeah, I really do." She confirmed, and placed a kiss on his jawline.

He jolted. "Kissing such strange places...you are strange."

"Not as strange as you are." Her reply was mumbled, and she continued to pepper his jawline and under his chin with soft, feathery kissing. He didn't really have a reaction to the motions, opting instead to turn into a statue that couldn't move. She continued blindly, realizing that she was quickly trailing down his throat.

He almost gasped, jolting backwards violently. _  
_

"Wh-what?" She asked, surprised.

There was just silence. Ivan shook his head, seemingly more for himself than anything else, and turned around to settle into the pillows.

Columbia took this as a sign of finality for the night, and did the same.

* * *

_Do not run from me. _

The voice was cold, harsh, and thankfully distant.

_Do NOT._

Why was it so damn _cold_ all the time?

_You can't._

I wanted it to be warm.

_Because if you do, I'll destroy it._

I want it to be warm, but every time the sun is out it feels like it's burning me.

_Destroy everything._

Give me a warmth I can hold.

_Everything dead, dead and gone._

Please.

* * *

Ivan shot up from the bed, panting. He wiped the small flood of sweat from his eyes with one hand, reaching out to the nightstand with the other. The flask was right there, and he shakily undid the cap and drank the smooth, delicious liquid quickly.

"Ivan?" A light clicked on, and a very tired Columbia turned to look at him, squinting her eyes carefully in the dim light. "What's wrong?"

He was still a little out of breath, and between the nightmare and the light his features were a little more than stricken. "I'm fine." He said quickly, wanting to lay back down and go right to sleep. "Fine..." He couldn't even remember the dream. At least there was that.

"Bad dream?" She asked, carefully rubbing his hand with hers.

"Is fine." He repeated, shaking off her touch. "Is nothing to be worried over."

She stared at him, a hard expression worn but otherwise neutral. "If you say so, I believe you. Is this why you didn't want to spend the night with me before? Do you get nightmares often?"

"...They are not infrequent." He mumbled.

"Hmm. That's fine then. Do me a favor then."

"Oh? What is it?"

"If I have one, just...be here." She replied simply, turning back over to turn off the light and settling with blankets around her. He stared as she turned into a blanketed mass, feeling a bit of disbelief.

"...You too?" But she was already asleep.


	14. Christmas

**_Surviving Winter_**

**Chapter 14**

_**Christmas**_

* * *

**Author's Stuff: **Frolicky Christmas chapter! Actually, quite a bit from here on is quite frolicky...I'm reworking this story bit at a time as I finish it.

* * *

It was Christmas morning all too soon.

"CHRISTMAS!" Feliciano shouted. "COLI! COLICOLI! WAKE UP, It's CHRISTMAS!" The high pitched, excited voice was accompanied by rapid knocking on her bedroom door.

Columbia groaned into her pillow, tired but feeling a smile tug at her lips.

"He is so noisy!" Ivan grumbled next to her, snaking an arm around her middle and pulling her close.

"We should probably humor him. It is a special day after all." She placed a hand over his. "I'm a little excited about today myself."

"I do not see the big deal."

"Oh, well now I have to get up." She pushed the covers off of them, making Ivan shiver. The fire burned low.

"I want to sleep more." He said.

"Fine, don't have fun." She checked the clock on her nightstand. It was barely eight-thirty. "Oh, Francis will be here soon to make breakfast with Feli..."

"He will?!" And suddenly Ivan was up, digging through his suitcase for some clean clothes. "You did not say people will be coming over so early!"

"Didn't I?" She moved to her own closet to change. It was cold today. She pulled on a warm undershirt and a thick, red turtleneck. "Ugh, I need leg warmers or something. Jeans do not cut it."

"That's okay. I can keep you warm." Ivan grinned, pulling on his own thick cream sweater.

"COLI! Where are you?!" Feli shouted.

"Coming, coming! We're getting dressed!"

"Vee? Should I get dressed?"

Columbia was a split second from opening the door before she froze mid-stride. "Yes Feli, that would be appreciated!" The mans habit of running around half-naked, even when it was colder, was only slightly disturbing at this point, but still.

"Okay, be right back!"

After she listened to him pad off she opened the door, herself and Ivan making their way downstairs to the living room. The tree was drowned in gifts that she had set under it last night. Boxes large and small, most of them she recognized as the ones she bought, and a couple others she didn't. Huh.

"I'm so excited for today!" Feli called, running downstairs. He was also dressed warmly. "Francis will come over and then we'll all have breakfast and then there's presents and Christmas movies and - "

"Feli!" Columbia cried out, almost laughing. "Calm down!" She couldn't help the infectious smiling though.

"But I don't want to calm down..." He whined. The strange curl on top of his head fell oddly. It was the weirdest thing, both him and Lovino and that curl. It seemed to react to their moods weirdly.

"For now, why don't we just bring in some firewood. We're going to need it today."

_"Si_, all right!"

"Ivan, can you make some cocoa?"

"Chocolate for breakfast?" He asked, bewildered.

Columbia shrugged. "It's Christmas!" By the time they had gotten the fire in the living room stoked and enough wood brought in for the day, Francis had arrived with his friends. This included Alfred, Arthur, Matthew, and Kiku. Alfred was dressed up as Santa for the occasion.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" The loud blonde cried out with a large, bellowing laugh.

_"Oui, alo!_ Good morning, Merry Christmas to you!" Francis had an arm wrapped around Matthew, who giggled lightly. Did he go anywhere without that stuffed bear?

"Merry Christmas..." Kiku muttered carefully.

Arthur didn't say much. He looked nervous.

"Well don't just stand there to turn into people popsicles, get inside!" Columbia shouted, ushering them in. Alfred was carrying a huge sack of present.

"Hey, Columbia where's your tree? Santa's gotta put all the presents down!"

"Your enthusiasm knows no bounds, Alfred. By the window in the living room." She replied.

"All right! I hope you- HOLY COW! Some other Santa's been here already!"

The only one who wasn't surprised was Arthur. Columbia just waved them off though. "Francis, didn't you say you wanted to make breakfast?"

_"O-oui,_ Columbia. Feliciano, we are working together, _non?"_

_"Si!"_

Kiku helped arrange the presents as the kitchen became busy with loud noises. Columbia and Ivan dragged out the folding table and chairs, and before long Yao Wang showed up, closely followed by Feliciano's family.

"Oh man, Lovino, I didn't think we'd be the last to arrive." Antonio said, frowning.

"The Beilschmidts are not here yet." Ivan offered.

"Those potato bastards can stick to themselves for all I care."

"L-Lovi...stop being mean and come help us cook..." Feliciano called.

By the time the Germans had arrived the living room floor was almost covered. Presents had to be stacked to allow room for people to relax.

_"Mein Gott..."_ Ludwig just carefully placed his addition to the piles.

"Oh, YES! Zis is AVESOME! Which one iz mine?! Huh? It's the big one,_ ja?!_ KESESE -"

"Gilbert, calm down before I take yours back!" Columbia shouted.

"Saucy bitch! You vouldn't to zat on Christmas, vould you?!"

"We could just fight over it. Or you could come have some hot chocolate with the rest of us."

"Cocoa? You hafe cocao zis early?"

It went without saying the breakfast was loud. And exciteable.

Matthew seemed absolutely enthralled that they were having pancakes. He went as far as to compliment the syrup, although he had to approach Columbia directly to tell her so.

"It's the real stuff, not that fake stuff that you usually find I can't believe you found some, it's so good-!" Hearing the soft voice ramble was definitely an interesting experience.

"That was delicious, guys." Alfred said happily, patting his stomach. "Santa is happy!"

"I've never had such wonderful pancakes. Though the syrup really helped!" Matthew's tiny voice barely reached across the table, but Francis emphasized the point.

"I'm so glad you enjoyed it, _mon amour!_ I would love to cook for you every day if I wasn't so busy."

"It's fine!"

"Hey, I sink it's time ve got started on the gifts,_ ja?"_

_"Bruder,_ can't you excercise any patience?"

"Hell no! It's zat time of year! Patience doesn't exist for ze AVESOME ME! Kesesese!"

"I GET TO BE SANTA! I dressed up for it and everything, so I GET TO DO IT!" Alfred shouted, already standing up to run into the living room.

"You greedy git, why not give someone a chance at least!" Arthur scolded.

"All so excited!" Ivan said, almost laughing. "At this rate you might tear each other apart!"

"Oh let him do it, he did dress for the part." Columbia said on a laugh. She stood as well. "Welp, guess we're all worked up now. Let's go open em up!"

"YAY!" Feliciano jumped up, moving about as fast as Alfred had...which was pretty fast.

A loveseat had been added to the living room since the last gathering, so between the heater, the couch, a recliner, the tree and the multitude of presents the room was pretty crowded. Nobody seemed to mind though as Alfred began picking through gifts. Kiku seemed to be acting as 'Santa's helper', as 'Santa' would read off the gift and hand it off to be passed out. "So this is for Feliciano -" Passed it off. "Arthur - " Passed it off. This went on until the large boxes in the back remained. "Um...these are pretty heavy." Alfred said, trying to lift the box.

"Just leave them there, then. Who are they for?"

"Um...one's for you, Columbia...one for...'The Beilschmidts'...oh, yeah I bet I can bring this one to you, Lovino." He grabbed a slightly smaller box and carried it over to the Italian with a slight thud.

"Geez..." Lovino stared at the large box, trying to comprehend what's inside.

"What the hell are you all waiting for? Dig in!" Alfred shouted.

"Shouldn't we go in a circle? I mean none of us are kids or anything. So we could wait." Arthur asked.

"...But there's so many of us!" Alfred said. "We can just thank every one afterwards! It works that way too, right?"

"I agree with ze dumb blonde!" Gilbert yelled.

"HEY!" Alfred shouted back.

"No no, I think Arthur has a point. All at once or one at a time, taking turns?" Antonio said.

"All at once..." Several voices agreed.

"So who goes first?" Alfred whined.

"I say Columbia, since it's her party." Yao spoke.

"Eh. Let someone else go first. Antonio, maybe? Or maybe we could do little groups. Like Feli, Antonio, and Lovi go..." Columbia said.

"Eh, I don't really care to go first...Lovino?"

"I don't care." The Italian huffed.

"All right then, Lovi, go ahead." Antonio encouraged, already picking at his first gift.

"Fine..." He grabbed his first box. "From the tomato bastard." He growled, ripping open the gift.

"Aw, hold it up for me, Lovi!" Antonio said happily, gripping the slender mans shoulders.

"Bastard...getting me something like this -" It was a tomoato print apron, which earned several high pitched laughs from the room.

"I thought you'd be cute in it, Lovi."

_"Bastardo -!_ Columbia, this big one had better be worth that embarrassment!" He ripped at the huge box, letting the wrapping fall and grabbing a small knife from his pocket. The box was plain and taped, and he sliced the tape easily, opening the box. _"Mio Dio,_ that's a-lotta cookware!" He shuffled through smaller boxes that were neatly stacked inside the large one, finding a cookbook between two of them. "A thousand and one pasta recipes - this is all specialty cookware for pasta!"

"VEEE?!" Feliciano looked like he was going to have a heart attack. "REALLY?!"

"Lookit! There's a steamer pot! And extra long wooden spoons! And glass jars filled with pasta! _Holy connoli!"_

Antonio opened a watch from Lovino, a painting from Feliciano, and a steamer mop from Columbia.

"Veee...hey, Coli, you weren't supposed to get me anything." Feli asked, holding up the thin present from his roommate.

She shrugged. "Just open it."

"Vee...paintbrushes! Ooh...nice ones." He looked them over. _"Very nice ones."_ He received a whole box of new canvas's from his brother and Antonio.

"Beilschmidt's next?" Yao offered, waving his arm in a circle around the room.

"YES! Vhy not?!" Gilbert jumped up, heading straight for the box that was too heavy to move. "Vest, zis is for bos of us!"

_"Ja?_ All right, I'm comink." Between the two of them they easily managed to slide the present into the middle of the room, Gilbert tearing into the wrapping like...well, like a kid at Christmas.

"BEER!" He cried excitedly, going into a loud fit of his strange laugh.

_"Mein Gott,_ it's a brewer!" Ludwig spun to Columbia. "Seriously?!"

She just shrugged.

"Avesome, a new avesome cage for Gilibird!" Gilbert was as loud as anything. "Und a box of new diaries! That should help keep me busy for un while."

"Do you both have pets?" Yao asked asked Luwig revealed a package of dog collars.

_"Ja,_ Gilbert has a bird and I hafe dogs."

"Weird household..." Yao muttered.

"Hey Vest, should I get zis one or you? It's from Feli."

"I don't care. Go ahead."

"Yes! I bet it's a paint - " He froze, the framed work of art half-opened.

The mood in the room shifted. Gilbert was being quiet and solemn-looking. Which was saying something.

"Vhat?" Ludwig asked. "Vhat is it?"

Gilbert didn't say anything. Instead, he handed the gift to his brother, promptly thudding over to Feli and picking the light Italian up into a lung-crushing hug.

"GAH! Gilbert, I can't breathe -!" Feli cried.

"Vell neiser can I so deal vis it!"

"Dude, what is it? I can't take the mystery, man!" Alfred shouted.

"Oh, shut up, you!" Gilbert bit, refusing to let go of the gasping Italian.

"G-Gilbert,_ per favore..."_

"Quiet, baby!" Gilbert shouted. There was suddenly a loud stream of Italian from Lovino, harsh German between Gilbert and Ludwig, and Spanish from Antonio.

"Holy geez, what a Christmas!" Columbia shouted over the noise. Eh, let them bicker a little. It wasn't like they were gonna hurt each other. "Well...they're done. Whose next?"

"MEMEME!" Alfred shot his hand up.

"You are really immature..." Arthur noted.

"Aw, open your stuff with me then!"

"I...all right..."

They both tore into their first gifts, from Francis. "Cool! A new movie! Oh hey there's a game in here from Matthew too..."

"British tea...thank you, Francis." Arthur picked up his next present. "Columbia, you didn't need t - "

"HOLY COW!" Alfred's shout drew everyone's attention as he fingered the hardback book. "This is awesome! Holy- DUDE! Columbia, this is SO COOL!"

Columbia tried to hide her reaction. He would really go gaga over his next one... "Don't sweat it." She said.

Arthur quietly stared at the expensive brand name skinny jeans and punk accessories that sat neatly in a clothing box. "...Thank you." He muttered, inspecting the jewelry closely.

_**"NO FUCKING WAY."**_ Alfred certainly got overexcited about his presents.

Columbia watched with interest. Arthur was fidgeting, he had stopped unwrapping and was picking at some tape without any intention of tearing it off. His face was flushing deeper by the second.

"Holy Shit! Kiku, look at this!" Alfred shoved the large box set of DVD's into his friends face.

Kiku wasn't all that surprised. "Yes, it's a rovery gift."

"Who got this again?!" He scrambled to check the wrapping, searching for the name. Arthur flinched. Columbia slapped her palm to her face. Seriously Alfred?

"Arthur what the hell?!" Alfred said breathlessly, turning to face the now all too bright red Briton.

He fidgeted. "I...well, knew you liked that stuff...so...it just...seemed right at the time."

"DUDE! This is! AGH!" Alfred screamed, forcing a hug on his stunned co worker.

"Buh - Alfred -" The other stuttered. He looked dizzy. "I - you're - "

Alfred pushed back. "Dude, what's wrong? You're hearts thumping so hard I could feel it through my suit - " He poked his friends chest, who shrank back, stunned.

"I LOVE YOU, YOU GIT!" Arthur screamed, standing.

Silence suddenly overcame the entire room, all eyes on the British man.

"Oh...Oh God." He mumbled stupidly.

"You - you what?!" The honey blonde was clearly dumbstruck. "Wait...seriously? Seriously?!"

"Oh, bullocks..." Arthur's voice was too high and shaky.

"And I think this calls for some booze!" Columbia stated, standing.

"Is that your answer to everything?" Ivan asked.

"It works, doesn't it?"

_"...Da,_ it kind of does. ...Hypocrite."

"Er..." Alfred tried to form words in his slack mouth. "Um...listen. Why don't we talk about it later, huh?"

"Eh?!"

"I mean...I'm not...I'm not gonna say 'no'. But I want to talk about it first...later." He started blushing.

Arthur sank to his knees. "This...you're not joking are you? If you're joking I swear to God-!"

"...Nah, I wouldn't joke. Just...shove it for now and enjoy yourself all right?" He was avoiding eye contact, flushing slightly. "Open this." He shoved one last package into the others hands.

Arthur just stared, completely incredulous and feeling entirely embarrassed. At the same time, he suddenly felt relief and a sense of happiness. "All right. Fine. Sure. Later then." He ripped at the paper. "...This is my favorite band." The thick stack of CD's were taped together carefully.

"I know." Alfred said, still a little flushed.

_"Matthieu, mon amour,_ your brother is quite the smooth talker, yes?"

"When he's not being an idiot, he can be, yes."

"Booze. For whoever wants it." Columbia stated, not even bothering to ask Arthur as she shoved a small glass into his hand. He drank the amber liquid a little too fast, draining the half filled glass without a hitch.

"Thirsty?" Columbia teased.

"Yes. Better now, thank you."

"Kiku? You want to go next?"

"Ah - sank you, but I...I would like to open when Yao does."

"What?! Why me, aru?" Yao yelped in surprise.

Kiku just blinked. "Why not?"

"...Fine, aru...come over here."

Kiku gathered his few gifts in his hands, sitting down on the floor next to Yao who was sitting in the recliner. "Well, here I go." Kiku said quietly.

Columbia couldn't help finding the Japanese accent kind of funny, in a good way.

They were the quietest present openers ever. Kiku opened his games and books with individual thanks-you's to Columbia, Arthur, and Matthew. Yao did the same with the new sawblade and gift voucher for raw materials at a wood supply store. "Hold on! Kiku, you didn't have to get me anything, aru!" He shouted, picking up his last little box.

"...Prease don't think much of it."

He tore the paper curiously. "...Japanese candies, aru..."

"I know you prefer the Chinese ones, but I thought that maybe you would like try something."

"...Thank you, Kiku, aru."

"It is all right."

"Columbia, I would not dare make you go last in your own house! Go ahead, dear!" Francis called from his seat, but she just shook her head. "Nah, I'll go last with Ivan. You and Matthew dig in."

"She did say it was okay." Matthew muttered meekly. He had been fidgeting uncomfrotably. Maybe he shared some of his brothers enthusiasm and was just better at keeping it in check.

"Very well, very well, _mon ami."_

Ivan leaned over to talk quietly to Columbia. "Look how excited Matthew is! And Francis acts more like Kiku and Yao..."

"Observing, are we?" Columbia faced her boyfriend. He had been quiet, looking over the room carefully the whole time.

"I...many different ways people act." He said, nodding. "Is very interesting."

"C-Columbia..." Matthew's tiny voice trembled. "This wouldn't happen to be the same brand that we had this morning for breakfast?"

She looked up. He had opened his entire case of maple syrup. "Yup. One in the same."

_"Mon Dieu-!"_ He hugged the case. "Happyhappyhappy..."

_"Mon amour_ is so cute! Ah, Matthieu, what a gorgeous coat you've found! I love it!"

"I-it was nothing..." He opened a small case of movies from his brother, then looked around in confusion. "Did...did you get me anything?"

"Oh, that's right I forgot." He leaned in on the smaller boy. "Your present comes la-ter~!" The French sang.

Matthew went bright red. "DUDE, not in - God, that's my brother man!" Alfred whined, shoving his glasses away to rub his eyes.

"Ohoho, but you have your own lover now, _oui?_ You two will make the cutest couple. Ah, gourmet ingrediants! Thank you, Columbia -!"

"You are MESSED UP!" Alfred retorted, both he and Arthur turning red.

Arthur tugged at his collar. "Columbia may I have another drink, please?"

"Careful, you'll be drunk before noon." She said, pouring more rum into his glass from earlier.

"If I'm lucky..." He mumbled, tipping back the glass.

"Hey, Columbia don't get him drunk! He's a mess when he gets like that..." Alfred said.

"Oh bloody - I can make my own decisions!"

"Yeah well when I'm the one carrying your ass home!"

Arthur just drank. "Let Columbia and Ivan open their gifts."

"All righty! Here we go." Columbia said, opening a box she was holding in her lap. It was heavy, and it made her curious. What was more curious is that Kiku, Alfred, Arthur, Francis, AND Matthew had all signed it. There was a second tall, rectangular present that was signed the same way.

"Wait...it's...a video game system?" She stared at it, turning the box over to check the labels.

"Yeah, a Playstation! You said you had nothing to do in the house over the winter so we thought it would be a good thing for you to have!" Alfred said happily.  
"Gosh guys. Thanks. Then I guess these would be games for it?" She ripped off the paper of the tall present. Yup, games. At least ten, she guessed. A little card was on top. "What's this?"

"A three month renting pass to my store." Kiku said. "It is just a rittle something to say thank-you for having me over for these wonderful gatherings."

"Cool, thanks." She glanced towards Ivan, who had all of three presents in his lap, and had just stared at them unevenly. "You okay?"

_"Da_...er, I'm not sure I expected to get anything other than from you."

"Well, open one. Sheesh. Who are they from?"

"...This one's from Feliciano." He ripped at the paper carefully, pushing it up evenly to uncover the painting as neatly as possible. It was a field of beautifully painted sunflowers.

"Ooh, that's a good one." She said encouragingly.

Ivan was staring at the painting. It was almost like he was frozen for a moment.

"Ivan?"

"...I love Sunflowers..." He mumbled, flushing slightly. "It's pretty."

"Well don't tell me, thank him." She said, pointing to the auburn-topped Italian.

"Ah -!" He was fretting. "Th-thank you, Feliciano."

"It was nothing. I wasn't sure about the subject..." The auburn haired Italian fidgeted. She had the feeling that maybe he was embarrassed about only giving out paintings.

"...Is good. Very good." He placed it carefully aside and opened a bottle of vodka from Arthur. "But I didn't get you anything?"

"It's fine. It's not that much anyway."

Alfred stared at Arthur. "Dude, you got Ivan a gift?" He barely whispered it.

"...Columbia, did you make this?"

"Yes." She grinned. Ivan stood to hold up the large, dark brown coat. It was lined with a warm, fuzzy material akin to fur. Fancy buttons went down the side.

"You...you _made_ that?!" Yao stared, shocked.

"Very impressive..." Kiku commented.

"It's not that great. There's actually a few mistakes I'm not happy with..."

"I think it's perfect! Thank you." Ivan said, giving her a kiss.

"Your welcome, dear." She stood, and moved to inspect the big box behind the tree. "Yao, what have you done?"

"Open it and see, aru!"

There was no issue complying with that. A plain box was underneath the wrapping, and Lovino let her borrow his knife to slice the taping on it. Inside, several pieces of highly polished dark wood were waiting to be pulled out. "Wait, what is it?"

"I will put it together, aru!" Yao said happily. "Will only take a little while. Keep opening, aru."

"Yao this is too big- "

"Do not worry about it, aru."

"Fine." She gave in, opening a lovely painting of her farm on a summer day, and a set of new dishes from the Beilschmidts and Feliciano's family. "There was alot of banding together for me, huh?" She glanced at Ivan, who was twiddling his fingers nervously.

"We didn't know what to get you!" Feliciano explained. "So we all pooled some money and got something big and nice!"

The dishes were gorgeous, and assortment of dark purple and lavenders alongside whites. She realized she probably only had half a set of actual matching plates in her kitchen as it was. "Thanks guys. It's really nice."

"Don't mention it. I vant to try the brewer!" Gilbert had been drooling over the closed box the entire time.

Columbia leaned in to whisper to Feli. "What was your painting to them?"

He smiled slightly. "It was of Hartwin."

She smiled back. "Feli..." Her last present was all that was left. The small cardboard box looked worn as she pulled the flaps up. "Stacking dolls?" She asked curiously, fingering the delicate wood.

"M-Matryoshka." Ivan said. "It's a hobby of mine..." He was turning sheepish.

"It's hand painted!" Feli exclaimed, eyeing the present curiously.

"You made these?" Columbia asked Ivan.

He blushed more. "It was nothing! Little hobby, that is all. Why you always make me feel so nervous about such little things?"

"Because it's cute..." She placed the dolls carefully down. It was intricately painted and carved smoothly. She couldn't wait to open it up, but didn't want to lose any of the pieces in the messy floor. Moving the box, she realized there was something else in the bottom. A piece of molded styrofoam covered a little music box, a beautifully dressed figure skater topping the porcelain box. "Pretty...I'm usually not one for knick knacks but..." She tilted the lid, a tune she definitely did not recognize, but lovely all the same, filled the room. She frowned. It was slow, and pretty, but something was weird. "It sounds sad." She decided.

"I think so too." Antonio hummed.

"You do not like it?" Ivan asked. He looked absolutely crestfallen.

"I love it." She reassured him, and moved to plant a short, sweet kiss on his lips.

"C-Columbia..." He flushed.

"OH, LOOK AT THEM! They are so cute, _non?!_ What a sweet couple, _magnifique!" _Francis was practically shaking his tense boyfriend in excitement.

"There's something wrong with you!" Alfred and Arthur shouted in unison. Something told her they said that often about Francis.

Paper was thrown away. Yao was quickly assembling what she realized was a beautiful tall and thin bookshelf. "Ooh!" Columbia stated. That can go in the hallway-!" Ludwig helped carry it in place.

Alfred busied himself with setting up the new game system. "It also works as a DVD player! And you can play those blu-ray things on it too!"

"Seriously?" Columbia asked, blinking in surprise. "In one machine?"

"Yep!"

"Huh."

They turned on a couple of feel-good Christmas movies, there was no shortage of them on television. Right as they started their second movie, Katyusha had finally arrived, with presents in tow for Columbia and Ivan. Between the two, her alcohol cabinet would be wonderfully stocked.

The atmosphere was settling nicely, people chatted and talked and just enjoying the Holiday spirit. The long absence of Arthur and Alfred didn't go unnoticed though, and Francis kept waiting for a chance to spring them with some mistletoe. Alfred graciously told the Frenchie to 'fuck off'.

Ivan was finding the movies humorous for some reason. He enjoyed picking apart the side characters and kept wondering what they were doing off-screen.

"Little man seemed so scared of angry woman." He laughed. "What is he so worried about? If it came to a fight he would definitely win..."

"It always comes down to watching 'who would win a fight' with you, Ivan. Why is that?" Columbia asked, curious about his odd commentary on movies.

"It is interesting. It is also fun to guess who will take pieces of what when fight is over. Sometimes it's a person on the sidelines who makes off with best deal." He explained happily.

"He is right, _non?"_ Francis said. "Though I do not see how it pertains to this particular piece. Such a strange thought, Ivan."

"Didn't ve all just agree to be strange togeser?" Gilbert asked, shrugging.

"It's been mentioned, aru."

A very, very loud pounding on the door interrupted any and all thoughts. "...Who the hell?" Columbia asked, looking around. Everyone was here...she stood to answer, and was about two feet away when a loud, edgy voice made it's way through the door.

"BIG BROTHER, WHERE ARE YOU?!"

Ivan jumped, bolting from his seat and shouting in a harsh whisper. "I'mnothereI'mnothereI'mnothere!" He turned a corner by grabbing the wall for support and spinning up the stairs, leaving many, many confused faces.

"What the hell?!" Alfred shouted. The living room erupted into a stream of confusion.

"Big brother, let me in!" The pounding grew louder. "I want to be with you! It's been too long, BROTHER!"

Columbia shrank back. Of all the things to ruin the day. "Guys I dunno what to do!" She said harshly.

"Well what the hell does she want? Who is she?!" Arthur asked. Katyusha was the only one not freaking out.

"BROTHER!" The shouting grew desperate, and Columbia heard a strange, creepy, scratching sound. "I will get to you! Even if I have to dig through wood I will get to you-! Damn locked door! Damn handle!"

Next to her, Arthur shuddered. "What in God's name-?!"

"Columbia, go find brother." Katyusha finally interjected. "I will try to reason with her."

"Oh yeah great, reason with the _psychotic, stalker sibling!"_

Katyusha gave her a stern look, and she rolled her eyes. "Fine, I'll go with him." She trudged up the stairs, and the creaking of the front door was heard only when she was out of sight. She felt guilty about leaving the massive confusion behind.

"Natalia!" She heard Katyusha greet. She looked around her bedroom, he wasn't in here. Sighing, she crossed the room and knocked on the master bathroom door.

"Ivan." She whispered. "It's Columbia." She heard movement, and the door swung open and she was pulled inside in the blink of an eye. The door was closed and re-locked, Ivan holding her middle in a death grip with one arm, his water pipe in the other hand.

"So sorry. I should have grabbed you with me. Where is she?" He whispered.

A little annoyed at the situation, Columbia just huffed. "Katyusha is talking to her."

"Huh?! But that never works!"

As if on cue, the sound of stomping feet approached them. The bedroom door was opened with a slam. "Brother, I can hear you! What are you doing with this 'Columbia'?! You should only have eyes for me-!" The pounding continued on the bathroom door, and Ivan shrank back, gripping Columbia tighter and holding his pipe out.

"Ivan stand up to her!" Columbia shouted. "You've gotta be twice her size, at least-!"

He shook his head. "No, I can't hit my sister. It's the one thing-!"

"BROTHER!" A crunching noise drew their attention, and the silver tip of a knife appeared through the bathroom door.

If Columbia felt any fear, it was long gone. Now she was just angry. She forced herself out of Ivan's grasp, slipping through his fingers and storming to the door to fly it open. "You did NOT just ruin my door!" She shouted, surprising the long-haired beauty before her. Columbia hated to admit it, but Natalia was, by all means, naturally gorgeous.

"Out of my way." Natalia said plainly, and she pointed the long butcher knife straight at her.

"Gosh, you are scary, aren't you?" Columbia started. "Put the knife down!"

"I'll cut you!" She threatened, deftly swinging the blade in front of her. Columbia pretended not to look impressed. The girl knew how to handle that thing.

"I'm sure you will, but I'm also sure that I'll live." Where did that cocky attitude of hers come from, she wondered. She didn't exactly want to be stabbed today, but she couldn't say she was actually afraid for her life at the moment. "Just put the damn thing down!"

"Hussy!" Natalia shouted, and her skirts flew as a booted foot landed squarely into Columbia's stomach.

Columbia groaned, but grabbed the other girls ankle and knocked her off balance, making her tumble to the ground. Another kick landed on Columbia's side, but she tried to ignore it.

"Stop, stop!" Ivan shouted, rushing to get between them. "Don't hurt each other!" He seemed downright panicked, his violet eyes moving rapidly between the two women.

"She it taking you away from me!" Natalia shouted.

"Hey, I didn't force him to do anything he didn't want to!" Columbia retorted.

"I'll strangle you!"

She scoffed. "You can_ try!"_

It happened in seconds. Natalia pounced, her hands reaching for Columbia's throat, who was ready for that action and coiled her legs up to shove her away with a powerful kick. Both feet hit her square in the chest, and Columbia remembered doing the same thing to Ivan once. Natalia fell back, gasping, the wind knocked from her. The clinging of something alarmed Columbia to danger, and the long-haired female up and lunging again, a blade aimed right for her side.

"NATALIA!" Ivan screamed, and both women froze, staring at the distressed face. Columbia was pulled into a rough grasp, his shaking form squeezing her tightly.

"Do NOT touch her!" He bit out, glaring down his younger sibling. She couldn't see though, he had his hand tightly clamped around the back of her head which was buried into his chest. She tried to turn a little, earning a sliver of sight through the material of his sweater.

"Brother! You do not need her!" Natalia had stopped, the knife clattering to the floor. "I just want your love!"

"You had it!" Ivan retorted. "I do not understand what you want from me, I have given my answer before. You are too forceful, Natalia."

"...I want my brother..." She murmured.

"AND I WANT MY SISTER BACK!" Ivan shouted, and it only took Columbia a second to realize that he was crying.

Columbia watched as the platinum blonde straightened, her face slowly turning into a placid, emotionless stone. Ivan's grip on her tightened, which she had thought was impossible until that point, and they stood frozen as the female spun and left.

Ivan was stunned, he stared blankly as she simply walked out of the room and the resounding slam of the front door being closed told him she had left. Just like that. "Heavens to Betsy..." He murmured, staring at thin air in disbelief.

"Ivan-" Columbia reached up to wipe his cheeks carefully. "It's fine. You can stop now..."

He exhaled, carefully, and hugged her more. "Are you hurt?"

_"Ne..."_ She smiled, brushing her lips against his cheek.

"Ivan?" Katyusha was peering into the doorway. A glance upwards and they realized she wasn't the only one. Several saucer-wide eyes were staring into the room, some shocked, some dumbfounded.

"We are fine, sister." Ivan said, standing quickly and helping Columbia up. "I apologize on my sister's behalf. I...I did not mean for her to know I was here."

"Dude, your sister is insane!" Alfred shouted wildly. "Are you all right?!"

Ivan was taken aback by the question. "Er..._da,_ I am fine...Columbia is the one that fought her off..." He glanced down to the girl he was gripping tightly.  
Feliciano and Antonio were the ones who ran to her in a fretful worry, Columbia trying her best to reassure that she was, in fact, completely all right.

"Is there something you would like to talk about?" Arthur asked, approaching Ivan cautiously.

"Hm? Me?" The tall Russian pointed himself dumbly. "You are asking me?"

"Y-yes. It just seems you have a bit of family trouble...if you need someone to talk to, I'd be happy to hear you out." The Briton was looking a little sheepish, his hands were stuffed in his pockets and he half-mumbled some of his words.

Ivan was blank. "Uhm...are you..." He paused, not sure what to think. Columbia was the only person that generally confronted him about problems. The flustering man in front of him was not exactly a stranger, he surmised.

"Just thank him, Ivan." Columbia leaned over, half-whispering.

"Th-thank you." He said carefully. "Um...I'm not sure what all I'd be willing to talk about..."

"It's fine. Whatever is fine. Consider the offer open. I mean it's like we're friends or...not...I mean we could be." He half-grumbled. "But I wouldn't be a gentlemen if I at least didn't offer."

Ivan just tilted his head in annoyance. "Are you trying to be nice or no? Is very confusing!"

"I-! Yes dammit!"

"Just say so then! Goodness." He hoped all people wouldn't be as confusing as Arthur.

"Okay, there are just a few too many people in my room..." Columbia shouted, grimacing. There were about a million questions on everyone's mind, none of them appropriate. "Let's all just go back downstairs and try to settle down, huh?"

A wave of agreement rippled the air, and before she knew it she was settling back into her couch, leaning into Ivan comfortably.

"So dude, you want to tell us what all that was about?" Alfred asked. He stood in front of them, hands on his hips and an innocently curious expression on his face.

"Alfred, you can be so rude-!" Arthur scolded.

"I-it's fine." Ivan stated calmly, waving his hand in front of him a little. "Is delicate situation- "

"I've never seen you run so fast!" Yao exclaimed. "Your sister is that scary, aru..."

_"D-da_, she is...enthusiastic..."

"Has she alvays been like zat? Kesese...it's hard for me to beliefe such a girl."

"W-well - " Ivan was starting to look dejected, if not a little overwhelmed. Columbia almost interjected, but he stopped her. "Natalia has been...obsessive about me since we were young. I am not sure why she chooses to act in such a way. She wants to...marry me."

"VHAT?! But - you are siblings, _ja?" _

Ivan swept across the half-mortified expressions staring back at him. "...Columbia, you are right. I think it is strange."

She sighed heavily. "I told you it was. Anyway, I think that whatever it is you two have should be between you two."

"Vee...but Coli, she attacked you, didn't she?" Feli looked over at his friend worriedly.

"Obviously, I can handle myself." Ivan's hand squeezed her shoulder though, and his faced was drawn into a worried daze. "Ivan?"

"I will confront Natalia. It is about time she understood - for sure this time -that she cannot have what she desires of me. And _ne, _she has not 'always' been so. At least..." He pondered the words, trying to remember exactly how his younger sibling had acted in their youth. "It does not matter. Either way, I do wish for her to stop."

"Ivan, are you sure?" Katyusha asked gently.

_"Da, Katyusha, pora ona uznala YA ser'yezno."_

_"YA ne khochu lyubogo iz vas bol'no..."_

_"On ne pridet k tomu, chto."_

"Um - wait -" Columbia tried to pick up the sentences, only managed hear a few choice words.

"Do not worry about it." Ivan said soothingly. He kissed her forehead repeatedly. "All will be fine."

"...If you say so..." She agreed reluctantly.

"If you need any help we're here for you man!" Alfred said happily, giving a thumbs-up.

"Eh?" Ivan stared at him.

"You might need it, aru."

"I said it before, we are here...I feel like we're all friends now. I mean it. All of us." Arthur mentioned.

"I guess zat is true." Gilbert grumbled.

_"Ja. _I agree."

"I am thinking..." Ivan continued. "That I enjoy everyone's company here. _Spasibo. _I truly appreciate it."

And like that, they were laughing together again. Columbia did not miss that Ivan had gripped her a little more tightly.

Feliciano was offering up more movies and entertaining guests, which was good. Columbia was suddenly lost in the comfort of Ivan's arms and kisses, oblivious to the chatter and noises in the room. They weren't bothered much, which she was grateful for. For some reason, it felt like she was suddenly in her own little bubble with the tall man. She looked up at him, his kisses that ruffled her hair were causing an old, familiar feeling to rise in her chest. It was getting to be around lunchtime, but all the food was left out to be picked at over the course of the day, Francis and Lovino deciding to experiment at her permission for dinner.

Ivan decided he had wanted to help a little. Deciding she would have to push her emotions to the side for now, she mingled with her friends throughout the day, happy to have such warm faces. Ivan had wandered off a bit, chatting pleasantly with Alfred and Arthur, which almost surprised her.

"Having fun?" She asked him, and he had faced her with a bright smile.

_"Da! _Everyone is being so nice. I like this." He wrapped her into a tight hug. "Thank you." He said plainly. "This is something I've always wanted."

No one brought up the unfortunate Natalia incident again, and after dinner was set out and devoured, people began thanking her for the day and leaving.

"New Year's at my place?" Alfred offered with a smile.

"That sounds like fun!"

The chatter continued through the good-bye's, until all who was left was Ivan, Lovino, and Antonio.

"You two staying the night?" Columbia asked, glancing at the Spaniard and Feli's brother.

_"Si_, most likely_ mi amigo."_ Antonio said.

Columbia nodded. "Fine. See you in the morning...Ivan, could you come with me? Please?"

The Russian gave her a confused look as they walked away, her tugging him towards her bedroom, shutting the door behind them. "Is something wrong?" He asked, confused.

"No. I just want to kiss you."

He blushed. "A-all right..."

She collapsed on the bed, waiting for him to follow. He came to her slowly, and she grew annoyed. "Come here." She asked, reaching her hands out to his face.

"So aggressive. What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just...this is normal, okay?" She had tried to ignore the increased swelling in her chest over the course of the day, but it was suddenly becoming close to unbearable. She needed something.

"...Okay." He reluctantly agreed, and leaned down to connect their lips.

She kissed back greedily, hungry for his taste. Her fingers tangled into his hair as she desperately tugged him closer, almost forcing him to collapse on top of her.

Their kissing became so intense it became hard to breathe. Finally, Ivan place a hand on her chest, pushing them apart with a gasp. "Columba, you're being weird!" His face was flushed, the deep shade of red a stark contrast to his normally pale face.

"How so?" She breathed. She grabbed his wrist that was supporting him, tipping his balance so he flipped onto his back and she moved to straddle him in a single movement. His shocked face stared up at her with wide, curious eyes. "God, you're handsome." She said, realizing she was feeling _desire_ for the man before her. She fought to control herself. There was no way it was the right time to just jump in bed with him.

"Columbia. I am not familiar with this." He muttered, his chin dipping low.

"I know." She kissed his face tenderly. "Just let me kiss you." Physically she was far more advanced than he was, she knew. Especially with how flinchy he could be.

"...All right..." His voice was small, barely a whisper. She leaned on him, kissing his cheeks, his nose, his forehead. He flinched and squirmed. She wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging tightly and kissing the spot right under his ear lobe.

"Ah-!" He yelped, and she nibbled on the shell of his ear. "Columbia, that makes me feel strange!" He was turning deeper shades of red, and she grinned darkly.

"It's okay. Do you not like it?"

He was beginning to pant. "I...I am not sure."

She frowned, stopping herself and leaning up. "Sorry." She gave him a gentle kiss on the lips. "Might be a little fast."

"...Do you like having that done to you?" He asked curiously.

"I - " It was her turn to blush deeply. "I suppose."

"You did these things with your fiancee?" The words were solemn, and she flinched.

"Yeah...I'm no maiden, Ivan. I...I thought I was with the man of my life." She sighed heavily. "Such a mistake, thinking back on it..."

He moved, sitting up and drawing her into his lap. "You could not know better. Do you...want me to do things to you?"

Columbia stared at him, her eyes going wide and excitement filling her. Yes. Yes that's what she wanted. But no, she didn't want it on a whim. It was subtle, but his curious expression and hesitancy to speak told her he wasn't entirely comfortable with this situation.

"It's not something we need to force." She forced a smile. "It's been a long day. We should sleep."

_"...Da."_ Was all he managed to mutter, and they swiftly changed into pajamas, Columbia going to the bathroom and swearing at the slash in her door. They settled into the comforters, exhausted. Columbia turned to face the edge of her side of the bed, sighing. Ivan laid to face his own side, silently waiting for Columbia to fall asleep. He was patient. When her breathing evened, he slowly turned to face the back of her head. Extending his fingers, he brushed the thin strands of her hair curiously. He scooted closer, gently wrapping an arm around he midriff. She was warm. He leaned in closer to kiss the back of her head, his arm squeezing a little tighter. She hummed in her sleep.

"What is so fascinating..." He mumbled to himself, brushing the back of her exposed ear with his fingers. He stared at the bare skin of her neck, licking his lips slightly. Leaning in just a bit more, he hovered above the area, carefully placing his lips on the smooth, soft skin.

She shuddered under the kiss, a pleasant smile gracing her face. He stared, fascinated by the reaction. He felt the flush return to his cheeks. A strange, unfamiliar feeling made his chest feel tight. Alongside it was a small stab of fear. He had to force himself to think of breathing. This would not be an easy obstacle.


	15. INTERMISSION

Hi, I know this is a little unusual but I really really do want to finish this story and I have a few people following it.

The thing is, it might take a while. Not because I don't want to work on this, I do, but my husband was in a serious accident and I'm trying to take care of him. He will probably need help around the house and stuff for a few weeks more at least. Ironically enough, and stupidly enough, alot of the drama I had written in the next few chapters has _happened _to him. Needless to say, I am a little shaken up about it.

I usually wouldn't give such warning for a simple fanfic but I feel I at least owe something to those few people that have taken the time to follow and favorite this. Thank you.

Surviving Winter will be polished and updated in the next couple of months. I am almost always revising this one at whim. Thank you for reading.


End file.
